He's back: I will get you, Malik!
by Maliya Wong
Summary: CD. Oh no, YamiMalik is back! What is he up to? And what will happen when he falls for his hikari? And what does Malik think of this situation? LINKS ADDED. m/m MarikxMalik -sidepairings- YamixYugi, BakuraxRyou, SetoxJou
1. He's back!

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! (I wish I owned all the bishies in these series...)_

_Note: People have been complaining about my spelling-errors again. I am not from an English-speaking country! Please give me a break. Thanx!_

_**Warning:** I don't know what the hell is so dangerous is about shonen-ai, but since I've seen many warn for this I guess I have to do the same. Anyways, I think I'm gonna base this entire story on MalikxYamiMalik

* * *

_

It was night and it was chilly outside in Egypt. Stars were glowing up in the sky. People were sleeping and all was peaceful. Almost all. Someone in the house of the Ishtar's was turning and turning in her sleep: Isis. Her Millennium Necklace was glowing, giving her a look in the futureWith a thumb Isis wakes up.

_(A/N: I don't know what happens with the Necklace in the anime, but in my story Yami gives it back to Isis.)_

_The next morning_

Both Rishid and Malik listened to Isis' story in silence. "That's what I've seen, Your evil side, Malik, has returned from the Shadow Realm with his own new body."

Malik's face went pale, his eyes widened with fear. Isis knew Malik was scared of his yami. Who wasn't? It was a few moths ago that Malik's evil side took over his body in Battle City. He then tried to banish Malik to the Shadow Realm. Malik thoughts went back and one with good eyes could see him shiver.

Isis helped him out of his thoughts. "You know what we have to do now, Malik."

He nodded. They had to warn the pharaoh.

_Somewhere in a forest_

There was a boy with wild spiky blonde hair, walking around in the shadows under big trees. The boy liked the place here, because - thanks to the leafs - no light could come to this place. This wasn't an ordinary boy. He was nameless and incomplete. He was only halve of himself. The dark halve.

His eyes looked up to the trees and thought back about the things he had done a few months before. Before his hikari had banished him to the Shadow Realm, just like he had done to the boy.

He mumbled something inaudible. "We may be even now, but sooner or later I will get you, Malik Ishtar."

* * *

_Oh my Ra, he's gonna kill Malik! Is he? STAY TUNED..._


	2. To Domino City

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW._

_#Yami and Yugi talking through their mind link.#

* * *

_

**What happened earlier**

He mumbled something inaudible. "We may be even now, but sooner or later I will get you, Malik Ishtar."

**Back to the story**

The water was pretty calm. Malik, Isis and Rishid were on their way to Domino City. The sun was shining, letting the water sparkle, like it was made of crystals. Malik was standing outside and could see some fishes swim. Malik smiled, but he suddenly froze. He swallowed hard. He could see his reflection in the water. The only problem was, it wasn't his reflection. To evil eyes stared back at him and the boy in the water had wild spiky blond hair.

"No..." he whispered and his face paled. He backed away. I have to be dreaming, he thought, walking another few steps backward. He ran away as fast as he could.

_Back to YamiMalik_

The nameless boy was getting closer. Closer to Domino City. He looked at the clouds, that were flooding by and smirked.

Isis knows I'm back, he thought. She probably getting to Domino City to warn her precious pharaoh. The only thing she doesn't know is that I'm not really after the pharaoh. At least not yet. First things first. I want revenge, and her sweet little brother is my first target. Oh yes, he's going to pay for banishing me to the Shadow Realm.

An evil smile crept up his face. He was already planning on how he'd torture the poor boy.Yes, he wanted to taste Malik's blood.

He stopped on his way and turned his face. He looked at the glass in a window and a boy looked back at him. It wasn't him. Two lavender eyes filled with fear looked back at him. The nameless boy heard his 'reflection' whisper "No." before backing off, running away and disappear.

_In Domino City_

#Yugi, do you feel what I feel?#

#Yes Yami, something evil is coming closer,# replied his hikari. #But it feels kind of familiar, like if we have dealt with it before.#

#I know, aibou. I can feel Isis coming this way as well. She must be knowing what's going on.#

Yugi and Yami broke their mind link and Yugi ran as fast as his legs could. I have to get to Joey and the others to tell them, he thought.

* * *

_STAY TUNED…_

_To Sarah1281: Thanx for supporting my story!_


	3. The meeting

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Not even the bishies. T.T_

_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.

* * *

_

_In a restaurant, in Domino City_

Malik was staring into his cup of tea. The group was sitting in a little restaurant and no one was comfortable. Who would be, when a crazy freak was free outside. The atmosphere was intense. The lavender-eyed blonde stood up and put his cup down.

Malik took a deep breath. "I'll be in the park," he said and he went out of the door.

_In the park_

Malik was now walking in the park. The leaves were dancing in the cool breeze; their happy green colours were trying to cheer up the young boy. His mood didn't get any better though.

Suddenly, another boy stood before Malik's face. Malik's eyes widened. Wild spiky blonde hair and maniacal eyes. The maniacal eyes looked back at the young boy. It was the boy without a name.

"Well well, what have we got here?" the nameless boy said. "So we meet again." A smirk crept on the nameless boy's face, making Malik swallow hard. "Maybe I should introduce myself, or at least my name... Call me Marik."

In a second Marik pinned Malik against the ground.

"Time for some reven-" Marik stopped in mid-sentence.

Marik started to tremble slightly. He swallowed hard. Right now, only one thought was racing through his mind:

'THAT BOY IS BEAUTIFUL.' _(A/N: What looks can do...)_

His eyes widened as he realises, what he had just thought. He mentally hits himself: You do not think such thoughts about your enemy, idiot! He is responsible for sending you to the Shadow Realm.

Malik was still laying underneath him, lavender eyes still locked on his own eyes. The boy didn't seem to notice this; he was lost in is own thoughts:

Why did he stop? Why is he not attacking me? What is he thinking about? Why does he attract me? And why- Wait, I did not just think that, did I? I didn't, I can't! He's the enemy; he's evil. HE IS NOT ATTRACTIVE!

A train of thoughts was racing through the minds of both boys, as they both kept on denying the fact that they've ever thought anything positive of each other. It was just impossible!

And suddenly, Marik realises something: He's still laying underneath me!

He jumped off the boy as fast as he could and ran away, still not believing what was happening. Malik blinked, his mind a white sheet. He didn't even realise what the hell was going on.

* * *

_That's it for today! STAY TUNED..._

_To Jigoku Tenshi: Yeah, you're right. There is way to little about YamiMalik and Malik. Thanks for supporting my fic!_

_To Sirithiliel: Thank you too for your support. Love ya!_

_To Sarah1281: Hey, you've already given me a review, eh? Haha, I came up with the reflection-idea, when I saw my own on the computer screen. Thank you for liking my story so far!_


	4. Two horny bastards

_**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I don't own them... (sniff, sniff)_

_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!_

#Yami and Yugi talking through their mind link.#

* * *

**What happened earlier**

He jumped off the boy as fast as he could and ran away, still not believing what was happening. Malik blinked, his mind a white sheet. He didn't even realise what the hell was going on.

**Back to the story**

Crash! Just a second after Malik had seen his reflection in the mirror, he had thrown something at it. The glass was shattered around in the room.

'Stop thinking about him, Malik!' he thought. This was happening ever since that meeting with Marik. He couldn't help but seeing him everywhere. 'What's wrong with me!'

Mailik thought back about that day. He hadn't told anyone about it. He was laying underneath Marik and day had been staring at each other, like some sort of trance. Man, he must have been looking like a fool! He knew he wasn't falling for him, he still hated that creep like hell. So why was he still thinking of him?

"Malik, Yugi's here for you!" yelled Isis from the door.

"I'm coming!"

_Outside the city_

Marik was laying in the cool shadow underneath a tree. He wasn't making himself comfortable, though. Every cloud flooding by looked like him, THAT boy. He had to admit: Malik wasn't to bad on the eyes. Slender body, lavender eyes to drown in and locks of hair shining like gold. But it wasn't like he felt something, anything for that boy. So why did he keep thinking of him? Could it be lust?

"Argh, this makes no sense! That brat is killing me!" Marik yelled, while his whole body tensed. He fell back into the grass after the outburst. It was official: the Gods hated him and that brat had curst him.

'Great,' thought Marik, 'the Gods gave me a body to make my life even more miserable?' He had a bad mood at the moment and he really wanted to hurt someone. Someone with blonde hair and lavender eyes...

Marik went on with his thoughts: 'Yeah, hurting the boy for cursing me..' He could already hear some squirms and a whip crack. His mind pictured one image: HANDCUFFS. His eyes widened at that thought. 'Oh my Ra, it's lust!'

_Back to Malik_

"So you're saying that every yami and hikari have some sort of bond, even when they have splitten apart?"

"Exactly Malik," said Yami. He and Yugi had switched places, so Yami could talk to Malik, because Yami was the one who knew most about yami-hikari relations.

Yugi took over. The body shrunk a bit and eyes and hair changed. "And don't forget: yamies are pretty lusty, so now that your freak has his own body..."

#Yugi I'm not lusty,# said Yami through their mind link. He was a bit annoyed by that statement.

Yugi talked back: #Yes, you are!#

#No, I AM NOT!# Yami was starting to piss off.

#What about all these porn-magazines then, under our bed?# said Yugi, with an evil smile on his face.

#Oh well, I... Uhm...# And Yami was at a loss for words.

* * *

_STAY TUNED..._

_To Sarah1281: Hey you again, haha! Well, the group: Isis, Rishid, Malik and Yugi and friends. And well, Marik and Malik do have some sort of attraction toward each other, that's just natural, since they are yami-hikari. But they don't like each other that much yet. Yes, Marik thinks Malik looks hot, but so do I, so that's not a big thing either._

_To Sirithiliel: Hey, you've given me a review to already! Thanx for reviewing me again! Sorry for the short chap, though. I write this done before I type it, so..._

_To Kittikat Kai: Thanks for your review. Yeah they're CUTE!_


	5. Things I don't wanna know

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own any, not even hot bishie Malik. (sniff, sniff)_

_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

_

_At the hotel_

"We have to stay here, until our pharaoh is safe again" said Isis.

She was very serious at the moment and Malik didn't like this whole situation one bit. He still hadn't said anything about his meeting with his dark side. He didn't dare to even think about it (still... he did), not to mention TALK about it!

"Malik" Isis brought her brother back out of his thoughts. "Malik, I know you won't like this, but we're going to stay in Domino City, until the pharaoh is safe. This means, you'll have to go to school with our Japanese friends..."

"Oh okay" said Malik and continued reading his book. Suddenly, something struck him. "NOOO!"

_On to Ryou_

Ryou sat in his soul room, when something popped up in his mind. 'My yami probably wants to know that Malik's evil side is back in Domino City.' Ryou tried to contact his dark side, but the link was blocked. 'He must be busy with something,' thought Ryou. 'Hope he isn't stealing...'

He peeked through the body's eyes and his, well... mental or spirit eyes (whatever you like) widened at the sight. ' We're in a NIGHTCLUB!' Ryou quickly covered his mental eyes with his mental hands. Ewww, his yami was perverted! 'Well,' thought Ryou, 'as long as he doesn't use my body to have sex with some slut...' Shivers went up his mental spine.

_The first school day_

Malik sighed, walking his way to school. Yugi and his friends were talking with each other, laughing and having fun. Malik knew this was going to happen. He wasn't their enemy anymore, but that didn't mean he would fit in the group. So, he was stuck with them, boring his mind out. What to do? He then noticed the group was already far away from him.

"Hey, wait up" Malik yelled and tried to catch up with the gang.

As fate decided it, he slipped and bumped into someone's back, making them both fall over to the ground. "Ow" said Malik, while getting up. That really hurt. He looked at the person he bumped into and his eyes went as wide as ping pong balls: Marik. Marik's eyes were pretty much the same, wide as ping pong balls. It was then that something caught Malik's attention: Marik was wearing the same kind of school uniform he had.

"Don't tell me you're going to the same school as mine" yelled Malik.

Marik came back to reality. He stood up and his eyes went back to their normal evil size. "It was't part of my plan to go to any school, you idiot! Some stupid policeman thought I was some teenager playing truant. He MADE me go to this damn thing you call school." His voice made Malik shiver and he ran away as fast as he could.

Marik sighed. 'I wish I still had my Millennium Rod...' Some nasty images of Malik halve stripped down from his school uniform, while he was controlling the boy's mind with the Rod, was all that was left in Marik's mind.

_(A/N: Uhm... I don't know what happened to the Millennium Rod, but in this story Isis has sealed it, back in Egypt.)

* * *

_

_STAY TUNED..._

_To Rishai Bakura: Thanx for liking my story so far!_

_To Sirithiliel: Hehehe, Malik-torture... Poor boy!_

_To KaibaShadowGirl: Thanks for putting my story in your favourites! If you start writing your MxYM story, please let me know, then I'll read it!_

_To Huge Malik Fan: Thanks for your ideas! And yeah, maybe I will put a little of other yamixhikari-stuff. How Marik got his own body? I don't know, the idea just popped up and the result is this story. Uhm... Maybe magic from Ancient-Egypt?_

_To Shinigami: Haha, Ryou's problem might be even worse!_


	6. Bakura's plan

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own them._

_Note: Sorry, I'm late! I had writers block._

_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

_

**What happened earlier **

Marik sighed. 'I wish I still had my Millennium Rod...' Some nasty images of Malik halve stripped down from his school uniform, while he was controlling the boy's mind with the Rod, was all that was left in Marik's mind.

**Back to the story**

'So, he's back...' Bakura thought. 'Well then, I think it's time for some revenge. He's gonna pay for defeating me in Battle City. Oh yes, he will.'

Bakura was walking his way to school and he had just heard from his hikari, Ryou, that Marik was back. Bakura was just thinking of how he would defeat Marik, when he saw Yugi, the rest of the gang and Malik walking to school.

'I see, the Tomb Keeper and his family are here as well. He still owes me that Rod.' Bakura looked at Yugi. 'Well well, looks like the midget and his pharaoh are in the game too. This will get interesting.'

A plan was forming inside Bakura's mind. A very evil plan. There were three enemies he had to take down. How could he do that?

Bakura ran up to the gang and Malik (Remember, he's still not part of the gang.) while pretending he was Ryou. "Hi guys! How's it going? Oh Malik, you're here too?"

Malik sighed. "Yeah, I'm here too"

Bakura narrowed his eyes a bit. The Tomb Keeper didn't seem that happy to be here. But Bakura couldn't let the pharaoh become suspicious so he stayed in his role. "I thought you were in Egypt?"

"I was, but my sister made me go to Japan, because that stupid creep Marik is back."

The whole gang shot there heads to Malik. "Who!"

"What? Oh uhm..." Malik blushed when he realised what had just happened. The gang didn't know his meeting with his dark side, so they didn't know it either, that his dark side had just claimed himself a name. "Uh... I mean... What do you mean 'who'?"

Joey sweat dropped. "That name you just said. Marik, wasn't it?"

"Oh, you must be dreaming Joey." Malik blushed some more. "I really don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh."

The gang wasn't interested in Malik anymore and they turned their heads and started talking with each other again. Except for Bakura.

'Interesting... This Marik, I bet he's Malik's dark side. He has probably given himself a name, now that he has his own body. I think my plans have just changed..."

_On school_

"Kids, we have two new students in our class! Welcome, Malik Ishtar and Marik Ishtaru."

The whole gang shot their heads up, when they heard the name Marik and they yelled: "OH NO, IT'S THE CREEP!"

The rest of the class turned to the group and looked at them like they were aliens. They all blushed and started wishing that they were invisible.

'So,' thought Bakura, 'I was right. He is Marik.'

_The break_

The gang sat far away from Marik; they really didn't want to be close to that creep right now. Marik tried to make some eye contact with Malik, but the boy turned his head away. Bakura noticed it all. A little smirk crept up his face, but faded away immediately. He had to stay in his role. And now, he had to begin his evil plan.

"Yugi, can I talk to you alone? It's important."

Yugi nodded. Bakura knew Ryou always let out his heart by Yugi, when his hikari felt lonely. Ryou's father was always away for his work, so Ryou was alone much of the time.

They walked into the boys bathroom and Bakura stopped his act. "All right midget, show me the pharaoh."

Yugi's eyes widened. "Oh no! You're The Spirit of the Ring!"

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Yes midget, now show me the pharaoh!"

Yami took over. "Don't you dare call my hikari midget, Tomb Robber."

"Oh shut up, pharaoh. I'm challenging you!"

Yami's eyes lit up. He was addicted to challenges; it was like drugs to him. Yugi noticed and rolled his mental eyes. 'Not again.'

Bakura smirked, he had him. "So pharaoh, scared that I will beat you?"

"Beat me? Ha, no one has ever beaten me!" the cocky pharaoh said. "Where do you want us to dual?" He took his cards out.

Bakura rolled his eyes. "We don't need cards."

Yami blinked stupidly. "No cards? How are we supposed to dual without cards?"

Bakura smacked his head. "We don't dual! I challenge you to a bet!"

"Oh." Yami put his cards back. "What's the bet about then?"

"I bet that Malik and Marik are gonna be together in two months."

Yami's jaw dropped. "SAY WHAT!"

* * *

_STAY TUNED..._

_To Hikarinotenshi15: Hey, thanks for reviewing! I will keep going, 'cuz I don't like to stop stories without finishing them._

_To Hikari's-dark-side-08: Hehe, I think I might ad some of those scenes in my story later..._

_To Sarah1281: Thanks for keeping reviewing me! You think I should give the Rod back to Malik and/or Marik?_

_To Dark Magician Girl / Hikaru: Thanks for your review! Geez, I don't know if there gonna be more pairings..._

_To Nikolas3221: Yay! More happy readers!_

_To Crystalgazer789456: You really think that? Yay, I'm all happy!_

_To Double Vision: Sorry, for updating so late... I had writers block. But thanks for your review!_

_To Kittikat Kai: Thanks for reviewing!_

_To HANDHELD Uber Rei Model 05: Yeah, I thought there was to little MxM, so I made one. :-)_


	7. Let the games begin

_**Disclaimer:** To bad, I don't own any._

_#Yami and Yugi through their mind link.#_

_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

_

**What happened earlier**

"I bet that Malik and Marik are gonna be together in two months."

Yami's jaw dropped. "SAY WHAT!"

**Back to the story**

"SAY WHAT!"

Bakura rolled his eyes. That pharaoh was such an idiot. "I said, you dimwit: 'I bet that Malik and Marik are gonna be together in two months.' Now, scared that I will beat you?"

"No Thief, I shall beat you and save the world once again." Yami said, while he was posing and thinking there was a cool background pictured behind him. But all Bakura could see was a big idiot standing there like a geek. Even Yugi rolled his mental eyes, the sight was ridiculous and everyone walking in the bathroom probably thought HE was the one standing there.

"So," Bakura asked, "are you in?"

"Yes. I bet they'll never get together not even in the afterlife," was the pharaoh's reply.

Yugi tried to get in contact with his yami, he really didn't like the idea. To bad for him, Yami blocked their link...

"Okay," Bakura said, a smirk plastered on his face, "but if you loose you'll have to give your Millennium Puzzle to me."

"And if I win?"

"You'll get my Millennium Ring," was Bakura's reply.

"Deal!" Yami was bouncing up and down. He was all happy again. "You're going down, Tomb Robber." And with that he bounced out of the bathroom.

Bakura smirked some more. It was matchmaker-time!

_After PE, under the shower_

Hot water dripped down Malik's slender body. The rest of his class had already gone, but he took his time. He could always clear his mind with a shower. However, it didn't work this time.

"Get that damn bastard out of your mind," Malik hissed to himself. He mentally kicked himself for thinking about that creep AGAIN.

'We're not together, we're not together anymore,' he forced himself to think. He began repeating that sentence over and over again in his mind, like a mantra.

Damn, that bastard was killing him.

_On to Marik_

Marik sighed. His other half didn't want to see him. Did he hate him that much? Marik was sure that Ra was punishing him. For example: Why did he even CARE that his hikari ignored him?

Bakura was walking into Marik's direction, pretending that he was Ryou again. He was drinking some coke and, with the sunglasses he was wearing, he didn't see a thing. He bumped right into Marik, letting the liquid splash all over the spiky haired blonde.

"What the fuck!" Marik yelled. He then saw Bakura, who had put on some big fake innocent eyes. "Quit it, I know it's you, Tomb Robber."

Bakura's face changed and he now smirked evilly. "Well well, so you know I'm here. Then you'd also know I'm up to something." His evil voice changed completely as he said in a very childish manner: "Catch me if you can!" And with that, he ran away.

Marik rolled his eyes. The Tomb Robber really was an idiot. He looked at himself and sighed.

'I gotta take a shower.'

_Back to Yami and Yugi_

#Are you sure we're doing the right thing, Yami?" Yugi asked through their mind link. He was pretty worried about Yami; what if he would loose?

#Of course, why are you asking, aibou?# Yami didn't catch the worried tone in his hikari's voice at all.

#Well, if you loose...#

Yami quirked an eyebrow. #Do you really think that psycho wants to be together with the blonde?#

Yugi thought for a moment. #Maybe...#

Both of them pictured the sight of the two blondes together. #Naaahhh!# And they burst out laughing. (Oh, how wrong could they be...)

_Back to Marik_

Marik burst into the door and stopped in mid-air. (Uhm... I didn't know he was flying. Well anyway, back to the story.) His eyes went wide as ping pong balls. Malik was standing in the middle of the room, with nothing but a towel wrapped around his hips, water still dripping from his hair and body...

* * *

_Holy shit! Malik with only a towel around his hips! (Don't drool.) What will Marik do? STAY TUNED..._

_To Hikarinotenshi: Well, you asked for more and here it is!_

_To Kittikat Kai: Okay then, I'll take my time from now on :-) Thanx for the review!_

_To OBSSESSED Uber Rei Model 07: I love you too (especially when you review) ;-)_

_To Dark Magician Girl / Hikaru: Hhhmmm, I'm considering more pairings, but I'm not sure yet. Heheh, Bakura's plans are always EVIL._

_To Sami: Heheheh, don't worry they will get together eventually, but you'll have to be patient..._

_To Y.Bakura/Y.Malik fan: Let the psycho's rule, mwuahahaha!_

_To Dreigon, Master of Dragons: Thanks for your review. Love ya!_

_To Sarah1281: Heheh, all right then I'll do it! And you really rock girl!_


	8. A body

_**Disclaimer:** I still don't own them._

_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

_

**What happened earlier**

Marik burst into the door and stopped in mid-air. His eyes went wide as ping pong balls. Malik was standing in the middle of the room, with nothing but a towel wrapped around his hips, water still dripping from his hair and body...

**Back to the story**

Marik had to control himself from drooling. 'Damn, that boy is SEXY,' crossed through his mind. Marik let his eyes flood over the boy, like a hungry lion, ready to attack.

Malik backed away. 'Oh my god, he's gonna molest me! Wait, bad thought. He's gonna KILL me! I'm to young to die - help me, mommy. Oh wait, she's dead. Help me, ISIS!'

A smirk crept up Marik's face as some dirty images flashed in his mind. He began to speak: "Nice body, you have."

Malik jerked his head up. "WHAT!"

"You heard me, pretty boy." Marik's smirk grew wider as he said that. He let his eyes travel another time over Malik's body.

It pissed the boy off. "Stop looking at me, you PERVERT!" He took his bottle of shampoo and threw it right into Marik's face. HIT!

"Ow!" Marik, clutched his nose. "DAMMIT, that hurts!" he looked up and shot a death glare to Malik. "You want to die, don't ya?"

Malik swallowed hard. Shit. Bad move. Drips of sweat started to form in his neck and he giggled nervously. "Eheheheh... OOPS, uhm... You know what, I'd better get dressed." He walked passed Marik, but as soon as he did that, two arms wrapped around his waist.

"Where do you think you're going?" Marik hissed.

Malik had to close his eyes, when he felt the hot breath touch his neck. He didn't know why, but it was making him shiver.

Marik flipped him around so that he was facing him now. "Are you gonna answer me or what, brat?" He spoke in his usual cold tone. His face was only inches away from Malik's face.

Malik slowly opened his eyes. As soon as he met Marik's eyes, he looked down nervously. He bit his bottom lip and muttered something inaudible. He felt his cheeks burn; he was blushing furiously.

Marik quirked an eyebrow. 'What's wrong with Mal- err... THE BOY?'

Marik had never seen Malik like this before. His weaker halve had never blushed before; at least, not in front of him. It didn't make any sense to Marik so he asked: "Are you getting a fever?"

"Huh?" Malik looked up and blinked. "Uh... a fever?"

"You look pretty red," Marik stated, while trying to fight back a strange feeling he never had before (I never knew he had ANY feelings before.); he was getting worried.

Marik lifted his right hand and touched Malik's cheek. "And your face is burning," he continued.

"Oh uhm..." Malik blushed even deeper and looked down again. It was then that something hit him. 'I'm still not dressed yet!'

Malik's head jerked up once more and he narrowed his eyes. "You know," he said, with a cold tone in his voice similar to Marik's, "I will get a fever, if you won't let me dress myself." He pushed Marik away and walked out through the door.

_To Bakura_

Bakura ran through the hall. "That was close," he mumbled to himself. Bakura had been spying on the two blondes and his plan was working quite well. In fact, he was already working on a new plan.

'Yes,' he thought, 'I will get a body of my own too. Mwuahahahaha!'

* * *

_STAY TUNED..._

_To Dark Magician Girl/Hikaru: Haha! Well, as you can read, he has more plans._

_To Hikarinotenshi15: IIEEEKKKSSSS! I hope your yami isn't a psycho creep like Marik, 'cuz (like Malik says) I'm to young to die! Help mommy!_

_To Kittikat Kai: I like cookies!_

_To Sami: Thanks! I'll remember the 'h' for later!_

_To SexyGoldfish504: Yeah I really think there are to little MxM fics. It's the main reason why I wrote this._

_To Sarah1281: Yeah, that's what I thought too. Yami has never lost before! Time to take him down once. And you really are great! Do you know that you've given ALL MY STORIES a review?_

_To Hikari's-dark-side-08: I've checked your story and it's really good! And uhm... Yeah, I think Yami's gonna loose. What am I saying, HE IS GONNA LOOSE!_


	9. Malik against Marik

_**Disclaimer:** I still don't own them._

_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

_

Marik didn't follow Malik. He knew his hikari was dressing himself. Of course Marik wanted to peek - he was a pervert after all - but the thought of another object thrown into his face made him consider things first. He walked over to the door and knocked.

"Are you done yet?" he asked impatiently.

"No," was the reply, nothing more.

That really pissed Marik off. He didn't like this part of his other's attitude at all. "I you give me that tone again, boy, I swear I'll break through that door and make you wish you were never born," he threatened.

Malik froze immediately. "You wouldn't do that."

Marik quirked an eyebrow. "You want me to prove you?" he questioned.

"No." Again, nothing more.

Marik narrowed his eyes. 'All right, hikari-bitch,' he thought, 'you asked for it.' He took one step back and ran forward, throwing his shoulder against the door and breaking the door open. He ran inside and he…

Slipped. With a big thud Marik fell on his butt. "Ouch!"

"Whahahaha!" Malik had to clutch his stomach, while laughing. He fell to the floor, still laughing. "I can't believe you fell for that trick. Ahahahaha!"

Marik looked down on the floor and it was then he knew why he slipped. Malik had poured his shampoo (Damn that shampoo to hell!) over the floor, letting him slip. Ugh, that brat really had a death wish.

Marik got up and brushed himself off. He looked up at Malik and glared some daggers at the boy. "You. Are. DEAD."

Malik froze. He gulped hard. Oops, bad move, Malik. "Uhm, eheheh… You know what, I'd better go thank the pharaoh for this little prank he taught me." And Malik ran away as fast as he could.

Marik blinked. 'The pharaoh? So, he taught my hikari this. Dammit hikari, you're not getting away with this!'

"Get back here little brat!" yelled Marik, while sprinting after Malik.

_A little later_

'Now, where did my hikari-bitch go?' thought Marik, while running through a hall. Not really looking where he was going, he bumped into someone: Bakura.

He looked up and glared at the Thief. "Tomb Robber, what are you doing here?"

Bakura narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out what was going on in Marik's mind. He smirked. "Ah, I see. So you're hikari is rebelling against you."

Marik widened his eyes. "How do you know?"

Bakura smirked some more. "I have my ways. Anyway, if you're interested, I know something to make your hikari scared of you again."

Marik narrowed his eyes. "Why should I trust you?"

Bakura crossed his arms. "You shouldn't. But you _should_ know the way I work by now."

Marik closed his eyes and thought for a moment. He then opened them again and looked straight into Bakura's eyes. "You're offering me a deal," he stated and turned his back at Bakura, while crossing his arms. He continued: "What do you want, Tomb Robber?"

Bakura mirrored Marik by turning his back at the Egyptian. "What I want is…" he said, while walking backwards, "to know how…" their backs touched, making Marik stir, "you got out of the Shadow Realm."

Malik closed his eyes and said: "It's a deal, Tomb Robber."

_On to Malik_

Malik stood by his locker, packing is stuff. He was trying to sneak out of school, because he hated every teacher he had and, well… school was just boring. He didn't see someone sneaking up behind him, until it was to late.

Two arms slipped around his waist. "Hello hikari-boy."

Marik. He flipped Malik around to face him and pushed him hard against the locker. Malik trembled slightly, looking at Marik.

Marik smirked evilly. He could see fear in those beautiful lavender eyes. Just the way he wanted it. With an icy voice he asked: "Are you scared of me?"

No answer. Malik could still feel the hard push he got from Marik and it scared him. A malicious smile flashed on Marik's face. Malik was amusing him quite well at the moment.

Marik thought back about Bakura's words. Should he do that? It wasn't necessary, his hikari was already scared of him. Marik shrugged. 'Oh well, why not?' he thought.

He leaned forward and his face came closer and closer. Only a few inches were left and their noses would touch. Malik felt the hot breath on his skin and it made him shiver.

A few seconds past by, but to them it seemed like ages. And then the gap closed between them. Malik felt a tongue plundering his mouth and he squeezed his eyes shut. Marik tightened his grip on his hikari and deepened the kiss, making Malik gag for a moment. Malik was losing air and he found himself nearly choking. Finally the intruder broke their kiss and Malik gasped for air.

"So you know who's boss now?" questioned Marik.

Malik nodded. Marik turned around and walked away, leaving a trembling hikari.

_Back to Bakura_

Bakura had given Ryou his control back. He sat in his soul room laughing like a creep.

"Yes," he said. "Everything is going fine. The pharaoh is bound to loose. Mwuahahaha! Now, I just have to find out how Marik got his body, but I can't rush it. I'm sure the only way to a body is in the Shadow Realm. It's dark atmosphere and some Shadow Magic will create a new body out of the darkness for me. I already know how to get out of the Shadow Realm now. Only the spells are left to find out and I'm sure that will be easy with the lovesick blonde Egyptian. Whahahaha!"

* * *

_STAY TUNED…_

_To Kawaii Chibi Friends: Thanks for reviewing my story._

_To Huge Malik Fan: Well, this story is all about Malik and Marik, and Bakura gets a very big part in the show too. So, you'll see you're favourites more around. I don't know if I can give Ryou that big part of the show, it does have to fit in my plot. But I'll do my best._

_To DogsruleW: Sorry, wasn't hurrying up. But I had huge writers block, especially with the kiss._

_To Dark Magician Girl Hikaru: Heh sorry, I couldn't let them do that this easy, it would be to fast. And I don't know if I can write good lemons, I've never done that before. But I might try it._

_To Butterfly Girl Sarah: Yeah, I think you're right. But I can't let them notice they like each other, that's Bakura's job._

_To Hikarinotenshi15: Oh thank god, I was already checking under my bed if your yami was there._

_To Kittikat Kai: Someone throwing you off the computer? Haha, that also happens to me a lot of the times._

_To Hikari's-dark-side: Haha well, I think I'll go have a look on the stories, when my computer works properly again. (stupid piece of junk)_

_To Sirithiliel: I'm sure Bakura will! And then he'll beat that damn pharaoh for once, yay! It's about time when that happens._

_To OBSESSED Uber Rei: Eh sorry, I just couldn't let them have their fun so early. And I don't know if I can write a lemon, I've never done it before, but hey, I might try._


	10. From Isis to Marik

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own them._

_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

_

_In Malik's hotel room_

Malik was laying on his bed, covering his head with a pillow. 'I can't believe this! How did it happen? And how dare that damn bastard touch me; he stole my first kiss!'

_(A/N: Malik has lived his entire life under the ground. And when he did get above, he was busy killing the pharaoh and claiming his power. So, it's not that weird he hasn't kissed before Marik came.)_

He heard a knock on his door and sighed. "Rishid?"

"No, it's me: Isis," Malik heard on the other side of his door. Isis opened the door and walked in. "Malik, are you all right?" she asked, while giving her brother, who still had

his head covered with the pillow, a strange look.

"Never felt any better, sis," was Malik's reply, his voice muffled under the pillow.

"Rrriiiggghhhttt…" Isis said. She continued in the mysterious tone she usually uses.

"Malik, the pharaoh has come to talk with me. I know it all…"

Malik shot up, letting the pillow fall to the floor. "What did he tell you?"

"Your dark half, who now calls himself Marik Ishtaru, has visited your school today."

Malik's face paled. Although there was no one else there when Marik had kissed him, Malik was sure that Yami had looked right through him and knew about it.

"D-did he tell you anything else?"

"No, Isis replied. She quirked an eyebrow and then narrowed her eyes suspiciously at her brother. "Is there something I need to know, Malik?"

Drips of sweat started to form in Malik's neck and he giggled nervously. "Eheheh… No, of course not, sis!"

Isis didn't trust her brother one bit. "Are you trying to hide something for me, dear little brother? Well, I'll just use my Necklace to look into the past and-"

"No!" Malik shrieked in panic. If his sister saw him kissing with Marik in the past… Or even worse, the 'shower-incident'. He really didn't want to think about that; he'd rather say it himself then.

"All right sis, I'll tell. Marik uh…"A blush appeared on Malik's face. "He …" Malik took a deep breath. "He kissed me," he blurted out. Malik mentally kicked himself. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Now, his sister knew!

Isis widened her eyes. "But… wasn't that your first…" Seeing Malik drop his eyes to the floor and his blush growing ten shades darker, Isis trailed off. She began to pace around the room. "Why on earth would he do that?" Isis thought out loud.

Malik shrugged. "I don't know. He said he wanted to show me who's boss…"

Malik licked his lips, his thoughts wandering back to the kiss. It was a very intimidating kiss, especially when the creep forced his tongue down Malik's throat. But the moment where only their lips were touching… Somehow, that moment felt… kind of nice. Marik had hesitated few seconds before shoving his tongue in the entrance, and Malik had felt that. Those few seconds, he had enjoyed them, even though he tried to deny it. Malik felt butterflies flutter in his stomach, when he thought about that little moment.

Isis interrupted Malik's thoughts. "I have to tell the pharaoh about this."

Malik widened his eyes. "No! Don't tell him!"

Isis quirked an eyebrow. "Why not?"

Malik started to panic. "Please don't," he begged, "I don't want them all to know _he _kissed me!"

Isis sighed. "Malik, we have to tell our pharaoh. This might be part of one of Marik's evil plans to put him in danger."

Malik stopped with panicking. He glared daggers at his sister. "He has hurt ME; not the pharaoh!" Malik yelled.

He was furious. Didn't his sister care about him at all? He had never wanted to be part of this in the first place, but no, his sister had to drag him all to Japan right into all the problems. And now, she didn't even show some compassion, but instead worried about the pharaoh. There wasn't even a finger laid on him!

"You _only _think about the _pharaoh_! Have you ever thought about how I feel? If you care for him so much, maybe you should take _him _as your brother!"

Malik knew he was going to far, but he couldn't stop himself from saying that. He stormed out of his room, out of the hotel.

'I need fresh air,' he thought, while running to the park.

_In the park_

Marik lay on the cool grass, being very out of character, because he was enjoying every cloud flooding by. Every cloud that look like him, _that boy_. He was off in lala-land, daydreaming about his first kiss.

_(A/N: Even though Marik is a pervert, this still was his first kiss. Hey, give him a break, he has only lived for 6 years y'know!)_

Though, it would have been better when Malik had responded. But then, he guessed he was a bit too rough for his hikari. A smile crossed his lips. Not a smirky smile or a crazy smile; just a happy smile. (Whoa, Marik and happy smiles? Is the world ending?) He felt good…

Untill someone fell on top of him. "What the f- Hikari?"

* * *

_STAY TUNED…_

_To Hikari's-dark-side: Well, I updated!_

_To Kuja's Kittikat: Sorry, couldn't help but laugh. Well, Bakura's plans are: Get Marik and Malik together (well duh!), but he plays matchmaker Bakura-style, I guess. And beat tha pharaoh. And he wants his own body. (He has a lot of wishes.)_

_To OBSESSED Uber Rei: Well, if I think the lemon is crap, I just won't update it, ne?_

_To Hikarinotenshi15: Say hi back for me to yur yami!_


	11. In the park

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own them._

_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

_

**What happened earlier**

A smile crossed his lips. Not a smirky smile or a crazy smile; just a happy smile. He felt good…

Until someone fell on top of him. "What the f- Hikari?"

**Back to the story**

"Hikari?"

"No, you idiot. It's me," said Bakura, while rolling his eyes in annoyance. He pushed himself off of Marik and stood up, dusting himself off.

Marik sighed, clearly disappointed. "What do you want, Tomb Robber?"

Bakura threw a quick glance at Marik, before crossing his arms before his chest and turning his back at the Egyptian. He smirked. "What I want is to help you…"

Marik quirked an eyebrow, before narrowing his eyes suspiciously at the Thief. "You want another deal," he stated.

Bakura smirked some more. "You know me too well, Ishtaru."

Marik got up and brushed himself off. "What's in this for me, Tomb Robber?"

"I know you want to see your hikari again, Ishtaru. I know where he is right now…"

Marik glared at Bakura. There was definitely something going on here… "And what do you get out of this?"

Bakura turned his head back to Marik. "I want to know how you got your own body."

This was it, he had shown Marik all his cards. Now, all he could do was wait and let fate decide what was going to happen. Or in this case, Marik's hormones…

Marik closed his eyes, smirking. "I see, so that's what you're after."

Bakura glared daggers at Marik, turning his whole body back to the Egyptian. "Are you in or what, Ishtaru!" He was loosing his patience.

Marik opened his eyes, the smirk not leaving his face. "I'm in, Tomb Robber." He crossed his arms and continued. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into." And then, Marik laughed; he laughed his crazy psychotic laugh.

_On to Malik_

Malik sighed, laying on the cool grass. He hated this; being in a fight with his sister. She and Rishid were the only ones he had left, so it hurt him when they fought.

He closed his eyes and heard footsteps coming his way. He ignored them. The mysterious person sat down beside him and he still ignored him. The mysterious person bent himself over Malik and he opened his eyes, glaring daggers at the now not so mysterious person anymore: Marik.

"What do you want, creep?"

Marik smirked. "Isn't that obvious, hikari?"

He sat himself on Malik's hips and placed his hands on Malik's shoulders making sure the boy wouldn't leave. He slowly bent himself over.

Malik closed his eyes and felt lips touching the skin of his neck.

Marik smirked slightly, seeing his hikari not protesting at all. He started sucking and licking on Malik's neck.

Malik shivered slightly at the contact, but he tried his best to suppress the tingling feeling in his stomach. He slowly opened his eyes. "Go ahead," he said, "go ahead and rape me." His eyes began to water. Why did he feel so good and so bad at the same time?

Here he was, his sister not caring for him at all. No friends anywhere near him. And a total creep sitting on top of him sucking and licking his neck. And he was actually _liking_ the contact. How pathetic could he become?

Marik stopped his activities, after hearing his hikari say those words. He lifted his head and stared intently into Malik's watery lavender orbs. A pang of guilt shot through his heart. He felt a lump forming in his throat and swallowed.

Kissing your hikari was fun. Making your hikari scared of you too. Hurting your hikari was pretty nice. But making your hikari cry was definitely not.

Marik frowned. He sat up and pulled Malik up with him. He wrapped his arms around his hikari and hugged the boy lightly.

Malik allowed his yami to hug him. However, he didn't hug him back. And he didn't let his tears fall either. He wasn't going to make a bigger fool of himself than he already was.

* * *

_STAY TUNED…_

_To Hikari's-dark-side: Thank god you liked it! I had to put in some drama in this fic, but I wouldn't know if it would be liked._

_To OBSESSED Uber Rei: Yeah, it was suggestive… To bad it wasn't Malik, ne?_

_To Eneko: Yay, more happy readers!_

_To Hikarinotenshi15: Ya liked the last chapter, but whatcha think of this one then?_

_To Kuja's Kittikat: Well, I've updated now._

_To Green Phantom Queen: Geez, are psychic or something? How the hell did you know it was Bakura and not Malik? Heheh, how much for predicting me my future?_


	12. From the park to the hotel

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own them._

_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

_

Marik sighed happily. He felt good, laying in the cool grass in the shadows under a tree. He had his right arm wrapped around his hikari's waist, Malik's head laying on his chest, using it as a pillow. The boy was asleep.

Marik was sure, that Malik was exhausted from the suppressing of his feelings and emotions; the boy had done nothing else in his entire life.

First the fear for that ritual, Malik had to suppress in front of his father. The tattoo on his back would keep reminding him about that day the rest of his life.

Then the anger towards his father after the ritual. He had been suppressing his anger quite well, until he saw his father beating up Rishid. Malik exploded. It was that day that Marik had appeared for the first time and made his existence known.

After his father's death Malik turned his anger towards the pharaoh, thinking that he was the one who killed his father. Again, Malik had to suppress his emotions, for he had to stay in his role as the leader of the Rare Hunters.

And now he was suppressing the feeling of loneliness.

Marik sighed again. Poor boy… He started to play with Malik's hair, wondering absentmindedly how it could be so soft. Probably because of that shampoo. (So it was good for something after all…)

Malik fluttered his eyes open, waking up. His eyes widened, when he realised he was using Marik, his creepy yami out of all people, as a pillow. He frowned, noticing his yami playing with his hair.

"Having fun?" he asked, irritation clear in his voice.

Marik blinked, before looking at his hikari. "Ah, so you're awake now?" A smirk crept up his face. "Yeah, I was having fun."

Malik frowned some more. He pushed himself up, looking directly into his yami's eyes, his elbows on both sides of Marik's head. He glared at Marik.

Marik's smirk widened. He lifted his left hand and started stroking his hikari's cheek lightly.

Malik widened his eyes at the contact, a pink tint colouring his face. Suppressing the butterflies in his stomach, he plastered his frown back on his face. He slapped Marik's hand away.

"Stop that!"

Marik's smirk didn't leave his face. His right arm was still wrapped around his hikari's waist, as he sneaked his left arm around Malik's neck, flipping them around. He on top of Malik.

He slipped a hand under his hikari's lavender belly-shirt, letting Malik widen his eyes in shock.

_At the hotel_

Rishid opened the door walking in the room, when he saw Isis pacing around in the room. That was very strange, usually Isis was very calm about things. He quirked an eyebrow.

"Is something wrong?" he questioned.

Isis looked up in surprise. She had obviously been deep in thoughts. "Rishid!" She walked over to him and sighed. "Malik just stormed out of the hotel a few hours ago. He's mad at me."

Rishid frowned. "Why on earth would he be mad at you?"

Isis shook her head. "I don't know. I think, he's mad, because of the lack of attention he's been getting. He's jealous of all the attention our pharaoh gets."

Isis bit her bottom lip. She wasn't lying, was she? No, Malik really was just jealous of the pharaoh. But that was only half of the truth…

Rishid sighed. "Well, he _is_ getting less attention lately. Maybe he's lonely…"

Isis frowned. "Lonely? He has Yugi and his friends to hang out with. He should learn that he can't always be in the middle of attention. Besides, he knows that we have less time for him, because we need to protect the pharaoh. He knows the pharaoh's life is in danger."

Rishid shrugged. "You know how teenagers are."

Isis nodded. "Yes. But I'm worried about Malik. I hope he'll be okay."

Rishid gave Isis a reassuring smile. "He'll be fine. Remember, he has been the leader of the Rare Hunters. If he can handle them, he'll be fine by himself."

Isis sighed. "I know, but how can I not be worried when he's flirting with the enemy?"

Rishid choked on his own spit, eyes popping out. "HE'S _WHAT_!"

* * *

_STAY TUNED..._

_To Sour Schuyler: Ah, you're still at chapter2. Yeah, I know the chapters are very short. Well, hope you'll enjoy the rest of the story too._

_To BlackJackal: Heheh, 'Finding Nemo' is a funny movie, dude! Yeah, I like Bakura in this story too, he's a smart ass. And I've changed the 'pharao'. Sorry that it was driving ya nuts._

_To Hikarinotenshi15: Well, if you wanna know if Yami will loose his Puzzle or not, you'll just have to keep reading. But I'll try to make the whole cast happy at the end._

_To Kuja's Kittikat: #Malik sends Marik because you just said 'woohoo'# (I'd beg for my life if I were you. Haha, just kidding.)_

_To Hikari's-dark-side: Yay, candy! (offers a cookie) Now we truly have peace. And keep on with tha funny reviews._

_To Eneko: It'll happen, he'll get his body. At least, that's part of the plot I've made up. (Yes I do have a plot!)_

_To Sami Ryou's Hikari: They all three ROCK! (But I think all the Yu-Gi-Oh! Bishies rock.) ;-p_

_To Green Phantom Queen: Wow, you are good with guessing then. Ever thought about going to the casino? ;-p (You'll have to read on to find out if Yami an Yugi will loose their bet.)_

_To OBSESSED Uber Rei: Hey well, I can't let you pass out. You still have to review my story! ;-)_


	13. Phase2

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own any._

_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

_

**What happened earlier**

Isis sighed. "I know, but how can I not be worried when he's flirting with the enemy?"

Rishid choked on his own spit, eyes popping out. "HE'S _WHAT_!"

**Back to the story**

"He's WHAT!"

Isis sweat dropped. "Chill out Rishid. Anyway," she cleared her throat and continued in her usual mysterious tone. "we must do something."

Rishid sighed and placed his hands on his hips. "I guess we have to go and find Master Malik then."

Isis opened the door. "You go. I'll explain the pharaoh and our Japanese friends the new situation."

_Back in the park_

Marik smirked. 'Yes, this is fun.'

He was caressing his hikari's chest right now and he felt Malik's heart beating faster and faster with every move he made.

Malik on the other hand didn't have that much fun. His eyes were shut closed tightly, as he tried to convince himself that this was all just a good, err… BAD dream. He noticed his yami's hand trailing down lower and lower…

His eyes snapped open as he looked at his yami with wide eyes. 'He wouldn't do that, would he?'

"I would, sweet hikari," purred his yami into his right ear, as he unbuttoned Malik's pants.

Malik was shocked. He was sure he hadn't voiced his thoughts out loud just then. 'How on earth did he-'

Marik cut his thought off. "I can hear you think sometimes. After all, you're still my hikari." He tried to get the pants off of the boy.

Marik blinked. 'Huh… Oh no, you're not going to-' He quickly shoved his yami hard to prevent him from going any further. Marik loosened his grip on the boy. Malik noticed this and kicked his yami off himself. He buttoned his pants back together and glared at his yami.

"Stop molesting me, you PERVERT!"

He ran away and bumped into someone.

_On to Rishid_

Rishid was looking everywhere he could and eventually he got to the park. "Malik loves to go the park, so if he isn't here, I don't know where he is either," Rishid mumbled to himself.

Suddenly someone bumped into him. "What the- Master Malik?"

The blonde boy looked up. "Rishid? What are you doing here?"

Rishid looked at Malik, seeing strands of grass in his hair and on his clothes. He glanced behind Malik and saw Marik getting up, brushing strands of grass off of his clothes.

Nasty images of the two blondes flashed through Rishid mind. Blood started to trickle down his nose. He fainted.

_Back in the hotel_

"WHAT!" Everyone's jaw dropped after Isis had told them about Malik's problem.

"Yes, I'm afraid my brother once again has become the key to this world's ending. I guess that's his fate."

"Poor Malik…" whispered Joey. Joey had felt before, how it was to be someone's tool, when Malik had possessed him. To hear that it was someone's _destiny_ to be a tool was terrible.

Yugi jumped up. "We have to save Malik."

Yami took over. The body grew a bit and hair and eyes changed. "But how…?" He began pacing around in the room.

#Yami?# Yugi asked through their mind link.

#Yes Yugi?#

#You know the Spirit of the Ring is behind this all, right?#

Yami sighed mentally. #Yes, I know. I can't let him win.#

Ryou frowned. "I thought Malik had enough sense to stay away from his yami. If he really wanted to flirt, he could have picked one of us. At least, we know that is save."

_(A/N: By the way, in this story Ryou doesn't know his own yami is very evil. He thinks Bakura is just a bit of a bad boy.)_

_Bakura's soul room_

'Flirting with one of them…' Bakura had picked up those words and a new plan started to form in his mind. 'Thanks for the idea, hikari.'

"PhaseII of my plan is about to begin: Make Marik Jealous. Mwuahahaha!"

* * *

_STAY TUNED…_

_To Sour Schuyler: Whoa, you're giving me so may reviews at ones! You're GREAT! (hugs you to death) Oh wait, can't let you die, or you won't review me anymore. Cookie?_

_To Green Phantom Queen: Yup, Rishid fainted! But I don't think that he thinks it's still just innocent flirting._

_To WingedFincarvan: Yes, I converted someone! Follow the MalikxMarik-cult!_

_To Kura12: Uhm, grr…? What's that supposed to mean?_

_To All The Yami's Only Love: I'm right behind ya. There should be way more of them together._

_Kuja's Kittikat: (Marik turns into nice guy and offers candy) Me: "All right this is creepy."_

_Sami Ryou's Hikari: Yay, for MalikxMarik!_

_To Eneko: Oy oy, a kitty! Mew mew. Yay!_

_To BlackJackal: Here's the next chap!_

_To Hikari's-dark-side-08: Hey, tell you're yami that eating big cookies isn't stupid. It's YUMMY! ;-P (World hunger can be solved later, heheh.)_


	14. Starting phase2

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own any._

_Note: Wow, I've got more than 100 reviews!_

_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!_

_

* * *

_

_Lunchtime_

Again the whole gang and Malik sat as far away from Marik as possible.

Bakura pretending that he was Ryou once again, thought his plan over one more time.

'I have to make Ishtaru jealous, so that he'll realise how much the Tomb Keeper means to him,' he thought. 'But I'm working on his side, so I can't flirt with his hikari myself or hook up the Tomb Keeper with someone other than him. I need someone else for that.' He glanced at Yugi and smirked inwardly. 'Perfect.'

"Yugi?"

"Hmmm…?" Yugi turned his attention to the fake-Ryou. "What is it, Ryou?"

"Can I talk to you alone?"

An alarm went off inside Yugi. 'Last time he said that…'

#Yugi…# Yami tried to get Yugi's attention through their mind link.

#Yes Yami?#

#Go with Ryou. If there is any trouble, I'll take over from you.#

Yugi sighed. #All right then…#

"Let's go to the bathroom, Ryou."

_Inside the boys-bathroom_

"Yugi, can I spend the night by your place? It's cold and lonely at home, since dad left for his work five months ago."

Yugi let out a sigh of relieve. 'It's Ryou.'

"Sure Ryou. I'll tell Grandpa first."

He took out his cell phone an dialled his grandfather's number.

_Inside Yugi's bedroom_

"Hey, thanks for letting me stay, Yugi,"

"You're welcome, Ryou." Yugi flipped another page of one of Yami's porn-magazines.

"But I'm kinda worried about Malik," said fake-Ryou, not looking away from the computer-screen, that was covered under very interesting pictures. Fake-Ryou swallowed. He couldn't drool, not when he was on the winning hand.

Fake-Ryou took a deep breathe. 'Phase II, here we go.'

"But what if Malik gets another boyfriend. Then he would loose interest in that creep."

There was no need to say 'girlfriend'. It was pretty obvious to everyone that Malik held no interest in girls, when Rishid told them what had happened in the park. That was, after he had woken up.

Yugi blinked. "You know Ryou, that's a great idea!"

Fake-Ryou smiled. "Well yeah, I figured, if all Malik wants is some attention, a boyfriend could give him more than enough."

Yugi nodded in agreement. "You're so right." He walked over to fake-Ryou and looked at the screen. "Have you found the right model yet for our art-project?"

Fake-Ryou shook his head.

Yugi smiled. "You know what. Why won't you grab us something to eat, then I'll look for the right model."

Fake-Ryou nodded and headed to the kitchen.

Yugi smirked. 'I bet Yami's gonna kill me.'

_Inside Yami's soul room_

'Damn that boy, he blocked our mind link.'

Yami was furious at the moment. He stopped pacing around in his soul room.

"Yugi, I swear, if you touch my porn-collection, I'll take your head!" he yelled up to the sky.

_Inside the kitchen_

'Things can't get any better than they are now,' thought Bakura, while smirking. He slipped back into his soul room, giving Ryou control again.

Inside Bakura's soul room a creepy laugh could vaguely be heard.

* * *

_STAY TUNED…_

_To Sevah Ishtar: Yay, someone who likes ALL MY STORIES! (gives you a house made of candy) Why I don't try a lemon? Well, I considered it, but I don't know if I'm good enough for that. I have no experience with that at all._

_To Green Phantom Queen: Oh my, already looking forward to phase3!_

_To WingedFincarvan: Hey, you should make a MarikxMalik fiction too! Tell me when you do. I'll read it then._

_To Sami Ryou's Hikari: They will get together eventually. But for the plot's sake Malik had to push Marik away. (To Marik: "I'm very sorry, don't kill me!")_

_To All the Yami's Only Love: Here's your next chapter!_

_To Hikari's-dark-side-08: Mmm cookie… Thanks Yami Muraii! Sorry, I can't let Bakura flirt with Malik, not in this story. (Though, I'd like to see it in other stories :-p)_

_To Ding Day Partay: Thanks for your review and the whole phase-thing!_

_To Kuja's Kittikat: It's for the sake of my plot. (Marik is standing ready to send me to the Shadow Realm.) ;-p_

_To BlackJackal: Whoa, I'm your second obsession? Wow, never realised anyone could be this obsessed with my fics. YAY!_

_To OBSESSES Uber Rei: Isis and the rest really don't know what the real reason is. The one who knows the most of it, is Bakura. In fact, he knows everything in my fic. (He's the smart ass.)_

_To Kotori-chan: Heheh, I just had to do the blood-nose. I couldn't resist._


	15. Candidates

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Damn!_

_#mind link#_

_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

_

_The next day_

Yugi, the rest of the gang and Malik were walking their way to school. Yugi wasn't there with his thoughts, though. He was talking with his yami.

#Yami, who can be good enough for Malik?#

Yami mentally bit his lip, thinking. #I don't know, Yugi. He has to be kind of distant from others, just like Malik. Cool, smart, good-looking and maybe a bit icy.#

Yugi frowned. #You mean an ice-queen?#

Yami sighed. #Yes, but I have no idea, where I could find such a person. And Yugi, it's ice-KING.#

Just then a limo drove by.

Yugi blinked, unable to talk. Yami stared at the car, mind completely blank for a moment. It took them I while to snap out of their daze, but when they did, they mentally snapped their fingers, yelling in unison: #THAT'S IT!#

_Lunchtime_

As soon as lunchtime started, Yugi walked over to a table, with only one person sitting at it.

"Can I ask you something?"

"What do you want this time, Yugi. I already told you I don't want to join your friendship-cult," said the annoyed teen, while bringing a cup of coffee to his lips.

Yugi cringed slightly at the tone. 'Yup, definitely an ice-king.'

"Uhm well… uh, do you… uh," Yugi took a deep breath. "Do you want to make a move on Malik, Kaiba?" he blurted out.

_In a hall_

#Well that certainly didn't work out.#

Yami shivered. #No, that was a disaster.#

FLASHBACK

"Do you want to make a move on Malik, Kaiba?"

Said CEO spat all his coffee out over the short boy. "WHAT?"

The whole school turned their heads towards the scene.

An uncomfortable feeling washed over Yugi. "Uh well-"

"NO! Kaiba practically yelled.

If it was possible, Yugi shrunk to the size of a mouse or even better, an ant. But that wasn't possible so all Yugi could do was cringe, thinking: 'Uh oh, Kaiba's freaking out!'

Kaiba jumped out of his chair, about to explode. "I'll count to three and then I expect you to be out of the town, or else…"

Yugi swallowed hard. 'I'm in trouble.'

"One…"

Yugi took a step back. 'Not good.'

"Two…"

Yugi took another step back. 'Not good at all.'

"THREE!"

"Aaaaahhhhhhhh!" screaming, Yugi sprinted away as fast as his legs could carry him, Yami taking over for longer legs.

END FLASHBACK

Another shiver ran up Yami's spine, when he thought back about that.

#So Yami, what are we gonna do now?#

#I don't know, Yugi. I guess we'll just have to find someone else.#

#Hmmm… Malik likes motorcycles, doesn't he…?#

Yami raised an eyebrow. #And your point is?#

Yugi smirked mentally. #Tristan's got a motorcycle, right?#

_Tristan's place, after school-time_

"SAY WHAT!"

"Aw, c'mon Tristan. For Malik's sake?" Yugi supported himself with big puppy-eyes.

"Hell no. Those puppy-eyes ain't gonna save your ass, mister." Yup, you guessed it, Tristan was immune to those eyes. Damn!

"Please. Do it for me then, Tristan," begged Yugi.

"Read my lips, Yugi. NO!"

Yugi frowned. "And why not?"

Tristan shrugged. "I like Serenity."

Yami took over and sighed. "Well, we can't force you."

Yugi mentally nodded in agreement. #Okay, we'll just have to move on to the next candidate.#

* * *

_STAY TUNED…_

_To Rapturous Voice: Yay, another one who likes my story!_

_To Ryua Malfoy: Here's the next update._

_To Serious Li: Haha, I just had to make him jealous. And well, about the lemon. I think I'm gonna ad an extra chapter at the end of the story, just for lemon-lovers. Then, the ones who don't like the lemon, can skip that part. Well, we'll just have to see how lemonish it will get. ;-p_

_To AnimeLoverAngel: Aw, don't you like Marik? Okay, I have to admit it, he is a bit of a psychotic freak._

_To Nokuri: Yes! Another happy reader!_

_To Ranma Higurashi: Sorry, I'm kinda late, hope you don't mind._

_To Sami Ryou's Hikari: Yeah, I think that the YamixHikari pairings are always cute too. (I but I like every kind of pairing, as long as it's written well, so my voice might not count for this. ;-p)_

_To All The Yami's Only Love: Nah, I'll leave you dwell over the fact if it's guy or girl porn. But No one will like Tea-Anzu in this fic. I don't think she'll be that big of a part in this fic at all._

_To Halo Sora: Yay, another one put this on the favs! I bet this is my most popular fic so far. I read your Black Roses. It's on my favs right now._

_To Ding Day Partay: Hey, when are you gonna update "Taste of your own medicine"? I wanna read it! Heh, I know that there are some readers around here who do or don't like lemons. So I thought I'll just ad an extra chap, which at the end, wich you can just skip easily if you don't like it. (I try to be fair for all my readers.) Thanks for the you're-your part._

_  
To BlackJackal: Malik probably didn't like it. Heheheh!_

_To Eneko: Nah, I don't think innocent Yugi would want to play model. ;-p (pets cute kitty)_

_To Kuja's Kittikat: Bakura's flattered to be called bad boy. Heheh, he's evil!_

_To OBSESSED Uber Rei: Next chapter will reveal Malik's 'boyfriend', heheh. Well, in chapter 4, I've mentioned the magazines before and I thought, let's do some more with that little information. ;-p_

_To Green Phantom Queen: Well, the phase has begun!_

_To Kotori-chan: The lemon will be at the very end. ;-p (pray for me that it will be a good one, 'cuz it's my first lemon.)_


	16. And the winner is

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

_Note: I'm very sorry that I updated this late. But I'm having huge trouble on school lately, and I'm not exaggerating right now! I might not pass this year. Pray for me that I will!_

_#mind link#_

_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

_

_A few days later_

Yami and Yugi were running out of idea's. They had tried to ask everyone to date Malik, but they all said no. What could be so horrible about Malik? Yugi and Yami just didn't understand.

Malik was a smart and nice person and he looked very sexy. So why didn't anyone want him? Was he too distant from others? Maybe that was the problem, Malik always pulled up a barrier when someone was getting too close to him.

Yugi bit his lip. #Yami,# he asked through their mind link, #do you have any ideas left?#

#No, we tried everyone,# was Yami's reply.

The two of them thought back about everyone they had asked. First there was Kaiba. But that was the biggest disaster yet.

FLASHBACK

"Do you want to make a move on Malik, Kaiba?"

Kaiba spat all his coffee out over Yugi. "WHAT?"

END FLASHBACK

Then there was Tristan…

FLASHBACK

"I like Serenity."

END FLASHBACK

They didn't want to ask Ryou, his position was way too close to the Tomb Robber. So instead they asked Duke, but…

FLASHBACK

"No way, I already like someone else!"

Yugi lifted an eyebrow. "You do?"

Yami took over, too curious to keep his mouth shut. "Who is it, Duke!"

Duke went bright red. "None of your business!" He grabbed a dice and threw it to Yami…

HIT! "Ow! That hurts." A bump was forming on Yami's head.

END FLASHBACK

Yami unconsciously rubbed the spot, while thinking back. As they were starting to run out of ideas, they asked the younger Kaiba.

FLASHBACK

"Yugi…"

"Yes, Mokuba…?" Yugi asked, is eyes filled with hope.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH OLDER MALIK IS!" Mokuba yelled. It's hard to imagine Mokuba looking like his brother Seto, but at that point… he did.

END FLASHBACK

Desperate as Yugi and Yami were, they started asking the girls as well. Unfortunately, they all said…

FLASHBACK

"HELL NO! He's not even into girls!"

END FLASHBACK

Then the only one left was Rishid…

FLASHBACK

"Are you CRAZY! I consider Malik as my _brother_. You are really out of you're royal mind, pharaoh!"

END FLASHBACK

The two sighed. There was no one left but themselves. But like hell they wanted to get close to Malik. Because getting close to Malik, meant getting close to Marik, and getting close to Marik meant suicide.

As Yugi walked through the halls of school, he and Yami were so preoccupied in their conversation, that they didn't know where they were walking. And so they bumped into a certain blonde. And no, it was neither Malik, nor Marik.

"Hiya Yugi," Joey exclaimed.

"Oh hi Joey, where-" Yugi stopped in mid-sentence. 'Joey…' An evil smirk formed on the-once-so-innocent-Yugi's face. "Joey can you please do me a favour?" Yugi asked, using his most deadly puppy-eyes.

Unlike Tristan, Joey always fell for this trick. "No, argh… Not. Fair. Not. Those- ARGH, okay okay! Whatever you want, I'll do it."

"Yay! Joey, go make Malik fall in love with you!"

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Joey started shaking his head heavily. "Nonononono. I'm not going with him!"

"Joey," Yugi wailed. "You promised."

Joey only shook his head harder. "Hell no!"

"Pwease Joey, I'll do ANYTHING you want!" Yugi begged, giving Joey more of his evil puppy-eyes.

Joey stopped shaking his head. "Anything…?"

Yugi nodded his head. "Anything, Joey."

"Hmmm…" Joey thought for a moment. 'I could let Yugi bring all the money from the world to me. Nah, everyone wants that, too overused and way too lame. How about revenge? I could let Yugi kick my mom's ass for leaving me alone all those years. Or kick my father's ass for being an alcoholic. Or maybe…'

"Okay Yugi, I'll do it on one condition…" A smirk made itself known on Joey's face.

"What is it Joey?"

"Kick Moneybags to the Shadow Realm for a whole week for me!" Joey exclaimed.

Yugi's jaw dropped. "B-but I-"

"No, you promised you'd do ANYTHING for me, Yugi," Joey said, giving his friend a wink.

Yugi sighed. #Yami?#

Yami nodded mentally. #Okay Yugi. We're in.#

"Okay Joey, whatever you want."

* * *

_Oh my, Joey! Sending your Master to the Shadow Realm? Bad Puppy! Seto will kill you once he's out again. And what will Marik and Malik think of this? STAY TUNED…_

_To Eneko: Very sorry! But I am having troubles with school. I'll be updating more once I've got vacation again, okay?_

_To Serious Li: Thanks for liking my story! Sorry that there is too little about Malik and Marik, but I just needed to make this plot. ;-p But next chapters will be all about a jealous Marik!_

_To AvengerRevengeVengeanceSisters: Wow, long name you have! Sorry about the late update, but here it is!_

_To Ryua Malfoy: Heheh! Yeah, I was having fun, writing about Yami and Yugi trying to get Malik some._

_To Julia and Crystal: It was Joey! And the lemon… Just be a bit more patient… I have finished it, but it still needs to be inserted in the story._

_To Hikari's-dark-side-08: Yeah, I know he should stay with Marik. I just like it when it's hard for the two to get together! (Mmm, MUFFINS!)_

_To Halo Sora: I know that only Marik is good enough for Marik. But I like it when it's hard for them to get together. I can't help myself. ;-p (I know, I'm a bitch!)_

_To Ranma Higurashi: Here's the new chap!_

_To Ding Day Partay: Heheheh, we've got a KaibaxJou-fan here! Hey, when are you gonna update Chapter2 from 'Taste Of Your Own Medicine' anyway? I'm waiting with anticipation._

_To Dukeylover24: Here's more!_

_To Trinn: Heheh… You sure…? (mischievous grin) ;-p_

_To OBSESSED Uber Rei: PLEASE DON'T MAUL ME! Spare my precious life! I'll make a statue for you!_

_To Mariko: Heheh, I had fun writing the chap!_

_To All The Yami's And Seto's Only Love: Oh well, her friendship-speeches might be a bit annoying, but I've got nothing against Tea/Anzu. But I don't like her either._

_To Yami Pandora: That's because he is THE BAKURA, King of Thieves! Bakura rocks, and is the all-knowing evil guy in this fic. He can do everything. (Almighty Ra has to watch his back, 'cuz he's got competition.)_

_To AnimeLoverAngel: Eh, it wasn't that soon, but I updated!_

_To Green Phantom Queen: Here's the update!_

_To BlackJackal: Chapter16 is up!_


	17. Who am I kidding

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

_Note: Who's in for a love triangle with Marik, Malik and Joey?_

_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

_

It was a few days after Joey had agreed to Yami and Yugi that he would make a move on Malik, but he still hadn't done anything. The reason? Joey was scared to loose his head to Marik, so he kept his distance.

Yami and Yugi on the other hand, were loosing their patience. The first month was already over, but Marik was still trying to get close to his hikari. Not that it was working though. Malik had been even more afraid to come near Marik then before, after all those incidents, especially after that incident in the park, when Rishid had bumped into them.

"C'mon Joey, do it!" urged Yugi.

"Yeah yeah, I know, I know," said Joey. He sighed deep. Why had he agreed again? Oh well, he had to do this; he had promised. The blonde hesitated a few more seconds before walking up to Malik.

"Hiya Malik!" Joey cheerfully exclaimed. He gave the Egyptian a wink and casually slipped his arm around the boy's shoulders.

Malik gave Joey a big smile. "Hi Joey, what's up." Malik, like almost everyone else, didn't notice Joey's first move on him.

A few people, however, did.

The first two were of course Yami and Yugi. After all, they were the ones who asked Joey to go and flirt with Malik.

Next was Bakura. Of course he had seen the little move, he was known as The-Know-It-All, which means he knows everything. And to be able to know what first move Joey had made on Malik, he must have seen the first move, or else he wouldn't have known. But because he's The-Know-It-All, he must have known, and that's why he had seen the move.

_(A/N: Okay, I'll stop rambling now. Let's continue.)_

After Bakura came… you guessed it, Seto Kaiba. As you all know, Seto always seems to know every button he has to push to make Joey pissed off. The big secret behind this skill is lots of observation. No one knew, but Kaiba always took every chance he had to observe Joey Wheeler. And because of this habit, he had become the Joey-expert.

By the way, you probably thought Kaiba was already send to the Shadow Realm, but he isn't. You see, Yami and Yugi may look stupid sometimes, but they are not, at least, not entirely. They wouldn't sent Kaiba to the Shadow Realm until Malik was Joey's boyfriend.

Last but definitely not least, Marik Ishtaru. Ever since his comeback, he had become pretty obsessed over Malik. This obsession had increased since their first meeting at the park. After that meeting, not a single day had went by without Marik thinking about the cute bishounen.

And when Marik saw this little move that Joey had made on his hikari, he felt like mauling the blonde pup and sending him to the Shadow Realm. He took several deep breaths to calm himself down.

'I am not going to act like some jealous boyfriend,' he thought. 'Hell no, I am Marik Ishtaru. I do not care for my stupid hikari-bitch or the dumb mutt. I am so not- Oh crap, who am I kidding, I'm fucking jealous!'

Marik stomped over to the other side of the classroom where the other two blondes were, freaking the two out. Both Joey and Malik gulped hard.

"Eh…" Malik started. "I didn't do anything, I swear!" Marik ignored everything Malik said, and grabbed him by his wrist, yanking him away from the pup, and dragging him to the boys-bathroom.

"Hey where are you taking me, asshole!" Malik shouted out.

_Inside the boys-bathroom_

Marik slammed the door shut and pinned his hikari against it.

Malik, now fully aware of Marik's anger, started trembling underneath his yami. 'Don't kill me…' he thought, before every single thought slipped out of his mind, when Marik started kissing him roughly.

_Back outside_

"Joey, you idiot!" yelled Yami, who had taken over control from Yugi. "You were supposed to do this, to protect Malik from that creep! Not to let him take Malik away!"

"I know! But what was I supposed to do? Start a catfight over Malik?" Joey defended himself.

"At least, you wouldn't be letting him down!"

Both of them ignored all the eyes that followed their fight.

_Back inside the boys-bathroom_

Marik started letting his hands room all over Malik, almost as if he were afraid that he might never do it again.

Though Malik was praying to the Gods that he wouldn't like this, he did. He felt his body tingling as he softly moaned into the kiss, betraying himself.

Marik opened his eyes wide when he noticed this. 'I'm turning him on?'

* * *

_Oh god, Marik is turning Malik on? What will happen? STAY TUNED…_

_To Ranma Higurashi: Tada! A new chapter._

_To Hikari's-dark-side-08: Hmmm, more virtual goodies? How about virtual sushi's and drink tea like the Japanese people?_

_To AnimeLoverAngel: Hey hey, don't choke on your laughter, you still need to update! Heeheeh!_

_To Kuja's Kittikat: Thank you for liking my story so far!_

_To Serious Li: Whoa sorry, I'll do my best to hurry up. I know, JoeyxMalik isn't that popular. That's why I made Joey the "lucky one"._

_To Nokuri: Keep reading and you'll find out!_

_To Dukeylover24: Ah, so you're still on chapter11. Well, keep on reading!_

_To All The Yami's And Seto Only Love: Wow, long name you've got! Heh, probably because of her friendship-speeches. They annoy me too._

_To Halo Sora: Neh, we love the puppy to much to hurt him._

_To OBSESSED UBER REI: You want a love triangle? Well, I don't know about that. You know what, I'll ask the crowd._

_To BlackJackal: Here's the next chap!_

_To Green Phantom Queen: Well actually, I had no idea who Valon oor Allister was, and I still don't know. ;-p_


	18. Trouble in the bathroom

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

_Note: We've got 2 votes for and 0 against! This means the story is gonna be a love triangle! Unless all the readers suddenly flame me because of it, but I don't think that will happen._

_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

_

**What happened earlier**

He felt his body tingling as he softly moaned into the kiss, betraying himself.

Marik opened his eyes wide when he noticed this. 'I'm turning him on?'

**Back to the story**

'I'm turning him on?' thought Marik. He broke the kiss and looked at his hikari, observing him.

Malik had his eyes closed and was panting slightly due to the lack of air he was getting while being kissed.

Needless to say, the sight was pretty tempting, especially to Marik. He wanted the boy to return him the favour, he wanted Malik to kiss him back. Marik wanted more than just the soft moan he was hearing. And so Marik decided to slow his pace down, so that his hikari could get used to the situation. He lightly wrapped his arms around Malik's waist and leaned in, ready for round two…

Just when Marik was about to kiss his hikari, the door burst open and in the opening stood no one other then Joey Wheeler. Joey's eyes popped out, as he dropped his jaw…

And just when the story was getting exciting, the annoying authoress decided that it was time for a little…

FLASHBACK

"I know! But what was I supposed to do? Start a catfight over Malik?" Joey defended himself.

"At least, you wouldn't be letting him down!" Yami shouted back.

"Oh, so I was supposed to let Marik take my head off. You didn't even see those murderous eyes he had! It was creepier than last time we saw him in Battle City!" Joey argued.

"Still doesn't take away the fact that you were giving him away to that creep!"

"Oh and you did so much for Malik, didn't you!" Joey said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Idiots…" Everyone turned their heads to the sound of the voice. There stood no one other then Seto Kaiba. "I overheard your 'conversation' - though, I don't think it can be called that way - but, anyway, rather than arguing over nonsense here and disturbing my peace, I think your time could be spent more effectively if you just went after Ishtar."

The whole gang stared dumbly at Kaiba, who raised his eyebrow impatiently. "Well," said Kaiba, "what are you morons waiting for? An invitation? Go after him!" He pointed with his finger towards the door of the boys-bathroom.

Joey gave a nod. "For once I agree with you, moneybags," he said, sprinting away and not seeing Kaiba rolling his eyes in annoyance over the name 'moneybags' and mumbling "Stupid mutt." under his breathe.

END FLASHBACK

Anyways, back in the present, Joey stared with popped out eyes and a dropped jaw at the two Egyptians. Said Egyptians turned their head to the blonde pup, the more crazy one glaring for having been interrupted in his business and the more innocent one blinking, getting out of his bliss.

Somehow, Joey didn't like what he was seeing at all. Of course he wasn't jealous, no no. But Malik being held by the creep like that, I mean, Malik was his soon-to-be-boyfriend dammit. What would you do if you saw your future-girl-or-boyfriend in someone else's arms.

"Get the fuck away from him, you creep!" Joey spat.

Marik narrowed his eyes, glaring daggers at the pup. He felt competition and he wasn't happy with it at all. "Don't tell me what to do with MY hikari, Wheeler," he growled.

"If you don't leave him alone, bastard, I swear, I'm gonna kick your ass to the north pole."

Marik let Malik go and turned his full attention on the angry pup. "The north pole is a paradise compared to where I'm gonna send you, Wheeler."

Malik sighed in annoyance. "Not the Shadow Realm again. It's getting quit lame."

Marik glared at him, giving him the if-you say-one-more-thing-I'm-gonna-kill-ya-look. Malik gulped hard.

"Eheheh… I think I'd better leave you two alone, ne?" he said and tried to run out of the room.

Unfortunately, he was stopped by Joey, who held him by his arm.

Joey was pissed. Pissed because Marik had been all over his soon-to-be-boyfriend. Pissed because everything bad that had happened a few months ago was coming back in his mind. Mai, himself and everyone else. But most of all Joey was pissed because Marik had come back to give them trouble AGAIN.

He glanced at the Egyptian maniac, Marik, before pulling Malik into a brief kiss.

Malik widened his eyes. 'Okay,' he thought, 'this isn't funny anymore. I've been unwanted for sixteen years and now all of a sudden, I've got two guys all over me?"

Marik looked at the scene before him in shock.

Joey broke the kiss. "Ha, take that asshole!" he said, proud of the fact that he made Marik even more angry.

"You fucker! Stay away from my hikari dammit!" He ran over to Joey and stomped him in the face.

Joey lost balance en let go of Malik. Bakura, who had been watching everything by the door, took his chance and dragged Malik out of all the trouble. While Marik and Joey were fighting, a teacher came by and stopped the two blondes.

"You two, detention!"

_Meanwhile_

Bakura was dragging Malik to the next class, not caring what the boy thought of him. He had overlooked something and he wasn't proud of it at all. He, the-know-it-all, had overseen two facts. One, Joey would do anything to keep a promise. And two, the pup hated the blonde maniac with a passion.

* * *

_STAY TUNED…_

_To Sutekina toki dakara: Yeah, I know that his attitude needs a change. But it's just so funny to keep him a bastard._

_To T. Lei: Hey, you read all the chapters at once? You know, I usually do the same, when I read a good story. (I'm addicted to fanfictions.) Heheh, thanks for liking my story!_

_To AnimeLoverAngel: Oy, Bakura is teaching you bad songs! Bad, bad Bakura! Wait until I tell Ryou this._

_To Halo Sora: Heh, the others will remain oblivious until the climax of the story of course!_

_To Kuja's Kittikat: Here's the next chap!_

_To Ryua Malfoy: Read the note. Love-triangle has won!_

_To BlackJackal: Heheheh, I couldn't help myself to say that. I just somehow had to explain why Bakura would have seen it._

_To Serious Li: Hey, you've received my mail yet? And no needs to apologise, I'm happy that you like my story!_

_To Green Phantom Queen: Well, I'm Dutch. And we Dutch-people are always late, so the new episodes aren't out yet here. And on top of the late-part, Yu-Gi-Oh can only be watched on the worsed times - while I'm on school. I hate it, but there's nothing to do about it. Maybe I should move to Japan._

_To AvengerRevengeVengeanceSisters: Sorry, I'm a bit late!_

_To Ranma Higurashi: Sorry, I am late, I was busy with other things._


	19. More trouble part1

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

_

_The next day, in a restaurant_

The whole gang, the family Ishtar and fake-Ryou, also known as Bakura, were sitting around a table. Just like about a month ago, when the Ishtars had just arrived in Domino City, the atmosphere was intense.

Malik brought his fifth cup of coffee to his lips, his eyes were closed.

Joey sighed. "Malik…" he tried.

Malik snapped his eyes open and slammed his cup of coffee down on the table. Halve of the liquid splashed over the cup, but Malik ignored that. He jumped out of his chair and turned his attention on Joey, glaring at the pup. "Joey Wheeler, do you care to explain your behaviour yesterday?"

"Malik please," Joey tried, "I didn't-"

"Joey needs to tell you something important," Yugi interrupted. He gave Joey a meaningful look. "Right Joey?"

Joey bit his bottom lip, but nodded anyway. He stood up and sighed. "Malik I…" He swallowed, gathering all his courage. He had promised Yugi… He threw his arms around the blonde Egyptian. "I LOVE YOU, MALIK!" he shouted out, while squeezing all the air out of the boy's lungs.

Everyone in the restaurant looked at the scene. Mai dropped her jaw and Isis' eyes went wide like plates. Rishid… he fainted. Again. All people, however, ignored Malik's next choked out words. "Can't breath…"

Mai was the first to snap out of her daze. Why Mai? Well, she thought that Joey liked her, and now it seemed like she was wrong. But maybe, just maybe..."I get it! Joey Wheeler, you agreed to help Yugi, didn't you. What did he offer you to let you agree with _that_!"

Malik pushed the pup off of him. He turned his attention to Yugi. "What did Joey agree with Yugi?"

Yugi lowered his gaze, but stayed silent.

Malik sighed and looked each person around the table in the eyes. "Come on! Tell me!"

Still, silence remained in the restaurant. No one dared to even make a sound, never mind making a move.

A frown made itself known on Malik's face. "Fine, don't tell me. I don't care!" He ran out of the building.

Fake-Ryou stood up. "I'll go after him." And he too ran out of the door.

"Wait for me!" Joey called and dashed out after the fake Ryou.

_In the park_

Malik lay down in the cool grass of the park. Yes, he loved the park. This was the only place away from troubles. Well, that's what he thought anyway, but let's let him think that way.

Laying there on his stomach, he closed his eyes and buried his face in his arms. He heard someone walk his way, but he ignored it. The mysterious person stopped beside him, he still ignored the mysterious person. The mysterious person sat down beside him and Malik looked up at the not-so-mysterious-person-anymore, but this time it wasn't Marik. It was Joey.

Malik buried his face back into his arms and mumbled: "What do you want?"

Joey sighed and hesitantly stuck his hand out, touching Malik's hair and stroking it, petting the boy. "Malik, I want to talk to you."

"Whatever," Malik replied dully.

Joey frowned, but continued petting the boy, wondering absentmindedly how Malik's hair could be this soft. "I'm serious, Malik. I want to tell you the truth."

He immediately got the Egyptian's attention. The boy sat up and looked at him expectantly, with a hint of hope in his eyes.

Joey smiled looking back at the Egyptian, thinking.

'I can't believe that I didn't want Malik as my boyfriend. Why do we all ignore him, as if he has some sort of disease, when he is such a wonderful boy? We were all wrong, Malik isn't jealous of the pharaoh and he isn't crazy for going to Ishtaru; he is just lonely. _We_ made him lonely and he doesn't deserve this. We lied to him, hid things from him and pretended as if he didn't exist. He deserves better than that, and from now on I'll make sure he gets what he deserves.'

Joey took a deep breath and started explaining. He told about what Isis had said to them, about Malik being the key to the end of the world. He told about Yugi. About what the short boy had in mind to keep Malik away from Marik and what he had asked Joey to do and what he would get in return if he did it. Joey told Malik everything he knew.

"And that's all I know Malik. I'm sorry that we left you out on everything. But we only did it, because we were worried about your safety."

Malik choked out a bitter laugh. "No, you didn't do it for my safety, you did it for the safety of the pharaoh."

Joey frowned. "That's not true, Malik. We do care about you. _I_ care about you." He gently cupped Malik's face and lifted it, making Malik look into his eyes. "I mean it. I care about you."

Slowly, Joey lowered his head, until their noses touched. Malik closed his eyes and Joey tilted his head, closing the gap between them. He let his tongue trace over Malik's soft lips, asking entrance.

Malik hesitantly opened his mouth, giving Joey permission. He wrapped his arms around Joey, as the pup pushed him backwards into the grass, Joey on top of Malik.

Joey took the lead, dominating over the Egyptian in the kiss, but Malik didn't seem to mind that. Malik was less experienced anyway.

As the two kissed, they didn't notice someone watching them from behind a tree.

_Behind the tree_

Marik watched as his hikari kissed with the pup. It made him furious, his hikari had never responded to his kisses before. However, at the same time it let him realise something.

Marik knew he was possessive over things that he thought belonged to him, but this feeling wasn't just simple possessiveness anymore. He couldn't put a finger in it, but seeing the two there in each other's arms, pierced through his heart. It hurt him much more than it should have. This couldn't be simple jealousy over some toy that one looses to another. This meant, it couldn't be simple lust either what he felt for Malik. But then, what was it?

As the Egyptian maniac watched the two, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Without turning around, he said: "Tomb Robber, what do you want?"

"Ishtaru, I'll help you get your hikari back, but I want you to hand over the sealed Millenium Rod in Egypt. I know you can unseal it."

* * *

_Bakura is greedy! Let's see, he wants the Puzzle, the Rod, a body of his own. What next? STAY TUNED…_

_To OBSESSED Uber Rei: Heeheeh, well love triangle did win, 'cuz no one was against it._

_To Green Phantom Queen: Nah, I didn't mind. I hate this place anyway, always so slow, especially with anime._

_To AnimeLoverAngel: Thanks for liking my story! To Bakura: 'I want lots of candy, or else I'll tell Ryou anyway. Mwuhahahaha!'_

_To BlackJackal: Don't worry, we all know Bakura, he can turn every situation to his hand._

_To Ilikeyaoi: Heeheeh, thanx for liking my story so far! It's a love triangle (MarikxMalikxJoey) for now, but in the end it will still be MarikxMalik, because that has always been my goal._


	20. More trouble part2

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

_

**What happened earlier**

"Ishtaru, I'll help you get your hikari back, but I want you to hand over the sealed Millenium Rod in Egypt. I know you can unseal it."

**Back to the story**

Hand in hand Malik and Joey walked over the streets. Malik looked a little distant, he was thinking back about the kiss that the two had shared. Joey, he felt pretty uncomfortable. He was thinking about their relationship.

'What is this with me and Malik,' Joey thought. 'Is he my boyfriend now? Or is it just al… I know we had just kissed, but that doesn't have to mean he really likes me like that. Maybe he just wanted someone close to him and he didn't mean it like that at all.'

Joey took a deep breath. He had to know it. "Malik…" he began.

"Hmmm." Malik turned and looked at him giving him a dreamy smile.

"Uhm… I," Joey took another deep breathe. 'Here we go,' he thought. "Are we, like… you know, dating now?"

That seemed to have brought Malik back to Earth. He blushed, as Joey looked at him expectantly. "Oh… well, I don't know. I've never dated before. I thought… maybe you knew…" he trailed off.

Joey blushed. "I've dated a few times, yes, but… I never had a _boyfriend_ before…"

"Oh." Malik knotted his brows together, deep in thought. "But… are we, or are we not together…? I mean, when are two guys officially dating? And what do two guys do when they are dating?"

Joey shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe it's the same as it goes with girls."

Malik rose an eyebrow. "You think?"

Joey gave the blond Egyptian a grin. "I have no idea about this whole relationship-thing, really."

Malik smiled at the pup. "Me neither. But does it matter?"

Joey blinked. He thought it over before smiling back at Malik. "No, I don't think it does."

_Before a big mansion_

Seto Kaiba just got out of his limo, when a certain Blond Egyptian maniac walked up to him.

"Seto Kaiba."

Seto turned his attention to the blond. He rose an eyebrow, before glaring at him. "What do you want, Marik Ishtaru?"

"A deal," was the simple answer.

Seto gave the Egyptian yami a bored look. "A deal? You think there is still something that I don't have? If there is, than it's something that I've never wanted."

Marik smirked, chuckling lightly. "Seto, Seto Kaiba, do you really think that I'm this stupid? I know that the almighty CEO from Kaiba Corporation can afford everything. I'll give you a hint. Shadow Realm."

The brunet widened his eyes slightly, before rolling them in annoyance. "Not again. What's it about this time?"

Marik widened his smirk. "Ah, so now you want to listen, eh? I'll tell you this, the pharaoh wants to send you to the Shadow Realm. But I know a way to get out of it…"

Seto narrowed his eyes suspiciously, like a true businessman. "Why should I trust you?"

Marik grinned mischievously. "You can't trust me, I'm the bad guy. But I'm sure you know how much Wheeler wants you in the Shadow Realm. It was his wish and the pharaoh will make it come true, now that Wheeler has accomplished his part of that deal of them."

In an instant Seto Kaiba knew what kind of deal his pup had gotten himself into. He looked at Marik. "So, what do you want me to do?"

"I'm going to send Wheeler to the Shadow Realm after you. I want you to 'save' him afterwards so that he'll stop walking after my hikari like a dog."

Seto snorted. "That will be easy once you've told me how to get out of the Shadow Realm again. But tell me, what's in this for you."

Marik looked at Seto sceptically, contemplating things. Seto was a trustworthy business partner, he could tell him this. After all, they were on the same boat now. "I… have feelings for my hikari."

_Back to the restaurant_

Hand in hand Malik and Joey walked back into the restaurant. Fake-Ryou was already back and he and the whole gang and the remaining Ishtar family stared at the locked hands.

Yugi smirked. "Ah… Joey. Where were you and Malik so long."

Joey blushed but didn't get a chance to respond to his short friend, because the whole group stormed towards him and Malik, firing stupid questions, like: "Did you two exchange spit?"

And that was when the two blonds thought. 'Okay, this probably means we're officially dating now.'

_At the hotel, late at night_

Someone of the Ishtar family was tossing and turning in their sleep. And no, it wasn't Isis this time. Was it a nightmare? No… quite the opposite.

DREAM

Two crazy eyes stared into his own lavender eyes. The blond freak pulled him closer and started kissing him roughly. As the slightly taller boy travelled lower to his neck and sucked on it, he couldn't help but moan out his name softly: "Marik…"

Marik smirked at him. "You know you like this boy." He got out a rope from no where and tied his hands together, smirking some more while doing so. "Ah, much better," said Marik, when he was finished.

Not able to wait any longer, Marik tugged at his pants and they fell of to his ankles. He pulled them off and flung them away. He looked at his legs and gave a nod of approval, as he wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him closer. He sucked his right earlobe before purring into them seductively: "Mmm, nice legs you have…"

Marik pulled him down to the green grass and started tearing his lavender shirt off. After he had done that, he started showering kisses over his body, until he got to his left nipple. He sucked on it gently. And then harder. And even harder.

He moaned at those action that Marik did to him. He felt himself getting harder, and he found himself begging to Marik: "Please… make love to me…"

Marik smirked in response. "You could just say: 'Fuck me to death please, Master Marik.'" He rose an eyebrow. "Well boy, aren't you going to say it?"

Panting slightly he obeyed. "Please Master Marik," he whispered huskily. "Fuck me to death."

"Hmmm…" Marik shook his head. "No. That wasn't loud enough."

He obeyed again, he really needed Marik to have sex with him. "PLEASE, FUCK ME TO DEATH, MASTER MARIK!" he screamed.

Marik smirked, but nodded satisfied. He pulled off his boxers and started stripping himself off. In less than a minute both of them were naked.

Marik pointed two fingers to his lips. "Suck," he ordered.

He obeyed and eagerly took the fingers in his mouth, sucking hard on them.

Marik pulled the fingers out of his mouth and flipped him over on his stomach. He got up, kneeled before Marik on his hands and knees. Marik inserted one finger in the entrance and he cringed a little bit. The second finger was inserted and he made a little wince. Marik pulled his fingers in and out, before using scissor-movements to stretch the entrance.

Pulling out his fingers, Marik positioned himself after him and he impaled himself on Marik's cock. Marik immediately started ramming into him with a steady pace as he rocked back with the same rhythm.

Incoherent noises travelled through the air as he and Marik moaned in pleasure, sweat covering their tanned bodies. He closed his lust-filled eyes and screamed, as he felt a strange tingling feeling inside himself when Marik hit his prostate. The feeling was mind-exploding and both Marik and him weren't able to think clearly anymore.

Marik's right hand found their way to his cock and he started pumping him, wanting them to come at the same time. Everything was wet, slick and dirty and after a while he could hear a low growl coming from Marik as he came spilling deep inside him. Not long later he too came into Marik's hand as he gave a loud cry.

END DREAM

With a thud Malik woke up. He looked at his bed sheets and groaned. 'Oh man,' he thought, 'not this…We're in a hotel room for Ra's sake!'

He thought back about that dream and shivered. A guilty pang shot through his heart. He was with Joey, he shouldn't be dreaming about someone else. Especially not about HIM.

_The next day early in the morning, before the Kaiba-mansion_

Seto just went out of the door when Yami appeared before him. 'Okay…' he thought. 'here we go.'

"Seto Kaiba. I'm very sorry, but I have to send you to the Shadow Realm," Yami said.

Seto had to stay in his role, so he pretended as if he were trying to save his own ass. "I don't know why you want to send me to the Shadow Realm, but I'm sure it's one of Isis' crazy Egyptian fairytales. But I'll tell you this. I won't give up my life without a fight." In a few seconds Kaiba had his cards in his hands.

Seeing the cards, Yami's eyes lit up. Yugi mentally smacked his head again, but Yami didn't notice. He took out his cards and thus the game began. And we all know how it ended.

_Later that day_

While most girls on school were wondering were the hot but scary CEO was, our favourite gang was bugging the new couple. And Marik… he was in the boys-bathroom waiting for something to happen. Something that was happening right now.

The bathroom became misty and dark. And in the darkness a strange form appeared. The form slowly developed and started to look like a human body. Slowly but surely one could see that the human body had long hair. The form started glowing, giving a strange cold light. And there he was: Bakura.

"I see, you've got your body now," Marik said.

The mist started to fade away. But when it had cleared up, the two were no longer in the bathroom. They weren't even on school anymore. They were in Egypt, and before them lay the Millenium Rod.

* * *

_STAY TUNED…_

_To Dark Magician Girl Hikaru: Oh well, doesn't matter that you lost track, it happens to me too. As long as you like the story it's okay with me._

_To Ryua Malfoy: Yeah, I'm happy that I made that love triangle too! But it will be hard for Marik to get over his jealousy, it's part of his possessive nature._

_To Tsuki-Neko-Chan: He's the number one!_

_To FireanIce: Yeah, it's getting more and more exciting, heheh. I can't even sleep properly anymore at night, I keep getting idea's for this fic!_

_To Chibi death angel naja: I'm sure that whatever Bakura's gonna do, it's evil, mwuhahahah! I'll do my best to keep the JoeyxMalik couple for a few chapters. I had this idea about JoeyxMalik, when I saw this cute picture with them together. I saved it, if you want it, I can email it. Too bad, pics of them together are rare._

_To All The Yami's And Seto's Only: Heheeheh, thanks for liking them!_

_To Halo Sora: Yeah, it's definitely a blond-thing. Do you want a picture of them together? It's one of the cutest I've ever seen! I ever thought those two could be his cute together! (drools like fan girl)_

_To Serious Li: Okay, I'll try to keep it low for Marik. By the way, you've got my email yet?_

_To Eneko: Well, JoeyxMalik is rare. But they can be very cute together once you get used to it._

_To Bellebelle3: Heh, more happy readers! Yay!_

_To Ilikeyaoi: Thanks for liking my work! No, I'm not gonna keep them together forever, only for a while…_

_To OBSESSED Uber Rei: Oh, Bakura's plans are evil. But that's why we love him!_

_To AnimeLoverAngel: Yay, candy! Thanks Bakura! (I'll let you lick a _stolen_ lollypop.)_

_To Green Phantom Queen: Heheh, I'm still reading your story now. It's good!_


	21. Playing with fire

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

_Note: To all of you who have received my lemon. Tell me, how was it?_

_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!_

* * *

**What happened earlier**

The mist started to fade away. But when it had cleared up, the two were no longer in the bathroom. They weren't even on school anymore. They were in Egypt, and before them lay the Millennium Rod.

**Back to the story**

Bakura looked down and blinked. "Where in Ra's name is my Ring?"

Marik sniggered. "It's where you've left it, idiot."

Immediately Bakura understood. "I left it by my hikari, right?"

Marik smirked, confirming Bakura. "Technically, Tomb Robber, you still haven't lost your Ring due to your connection with your hikari."

Bakura nodded, understanding what the blond said. "Well hurry up, Ishtaru," he demanded. "Unseal the Rod."

"Keep your pants on, Tomb Robber," Marik sneered back. "Without me, you'll never be able to get the Rod." The Eye on his forehead began to glow dangerously.

Bakura snorted and rolled his eyes. "Whatever, just hurry up."

Marik shot Bakura one last dirty look. "You're playing with fire, Tomb Robber…"

He turned back and focused his attention on the Millennium Rod laying there before them. 'Let's get this over with…'

_Back in Domino City_

Isis was just sitting on the couch, reading one of her brother's favourite books, when all of a sudden her Millennium Necklace started to glow. She blinked for a moment. 'What in Ra's name…?' In a flash the Necklace brought her back to the past.

FLASHBACK

I bet that Malik and Marik are gonna be together in two months," said Bakura

Yami's jaw dropped. "SAY WHAT!"

Bakura rolled his eyes. "I said, you dimwit," he repeated, "'I bet that Malik and Marik are gonna be together in two months.' Now, scared that I will beat you?"

"No Thief, I shall beat you and save the world once again." Yami said, while posing like a geek.

"So," Bakura asked, "are you in?"

"Yes. I bet they'll never get together not even in the afterlife."

"Okay," Bakura said, a smirk plastered on his face, "but if you loose you'll have to give your Millennium Puzzle to me."

"And if I win?"

"You'll get my Millennium Ring," was Bakura's reply.

"Deal!"

END FLASHBACK

Isis stared off into space in shock. So that's what's been happening all the time! What on earth had the Pharaoh been thinking? Betting over his Puzzle with the King Thief? Betting over HER brother nonetheless! The pharaoh was playing with fire!

If the Puzzle would get in Bakura's hands, the world would be doomed forever. The Thief would definitely destroy the Pharaoh's spirit inside the Puzzle and then there would be no one anymore to fight evil on earth. Oh Ra, why was the Pharaoh such an idiot?

Isis paced around in her room thinking, how she could save the Pharaoh. What to do, what to do?

What if the pharaoh would lose? The world would be at the mercy of the Thief! And if the pharaoh would win? Then her brother would be in even more danger than he already was now. Not only would Marik want to kill him for rejecting him, (Yes Isis now knew, that Marik wasn't plotting on killing the pharaoh.) Bakura would also want to maul him for losing the bet.

She thought and thought, but nothing came to her mind. 'What am I going to do. Either the Pharaoh will die and the world with him or my brother…'

Isis froze right there, when a thought struck her. Either way, her own little brother would still end up dead. Whether killed by Bakura or Marik or because the world was going to be doomed.

She bit her lip and shut her eyes tight. 'No,' she thought. 'Not again… I can't handle another time.' Why did her brother always have to end up caught between both fires? Why did her brother always have to suffer? He was innocent, how could the Gods punish him like that? A single tear slipped out of her eye and slowly trickled down her face. Her Necklace started to glow again.

FLASHBACK

In the darkness of the Shadow Realm Bakura stood in his spirit-form chanting a spell in Ancient Egyptian.

"_Beautiful Isis_

_Goddess of fertility and motherhood_

_I ask for thy powers_

_To create new flesh and blood_

_Be my mother_

_Create my body_

_Like every other_

_Isis, beautiful Isis_

_Please, fulfil my wish."_

When he was done, he chanted another spell, also in the language of the ancients.

"_Almighty Seth, almighty Seth_

_Send me back to where I belong."_

While doing so, slowly a strange form appeared and the spirit, Bakura, merged with the form. Still chanting the last spell, the form developed into a human body and the body grew long hair. It started to glow and then Bakura had created his new body. At the same moment he stopped chanting.

"I see you've got your body now."

The mist started to fade away.

END FLASHBACK

Isis opened her eyes. That's it! She would let the King Thief win this bet and at the same time save the Pharaoh from his own idiocy! Then her own brother would also be saved! The pharaoh wasn't the only one playing with fire. She was playing along with him by helping him.

Making her decision Isis stood up and left the hotel, on her way to the Pharaoh. 'Don't worry Malik,' she thought. 'I may have been a bad sister for you, but I'll still protect you. Mother would have wanted it that way.' Isis smiled, thinking back about her mother and wiped away the tears from her face.

_Back to the two evil psycho's_

Marik's eye began to glow, together with the Millennium Rod, as he chanted his spell that would break the seal. The last words came out of his mouth and then a flash blinded both him and Bakura. A few minutes later his vision slowly came back.

He laid his hand on the millennium Rod and smirked. How long had it been last time he touched it. He had missed his precious Rod.

Bakura took his arm out and opened his hand palm. "Hand over the Rod, Ishtaru."

Marik chuckled. "Bakura, I'm not an idiot."

Bakura narrowed his eyes. "You're backing out of our deal?"

"The deal was…" Marik stopped for a while, making sure the Thief heard every single words. "The deal was, that I would get the boy and you would get my Rod."

"So…?"

Marik rolled his eyes. "So, once my hikari is back where he belongs, you won't get anything."

Bakura sneered. "I'm not the only one playing with fire, Ishtaru."

Marik sniggered. "I like fire, it reminds me of Ra. But I suggest you to get back to work." He waved a little teasingly with the Rod.

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Fine, it will be a piece of cake." He started walking away, but was stopped by Marik.

"Do you want to be called Tomb Robber forever?" Marik asked, lifting an eyebrow.

Bakura smirked, turning his head back to face Marik. "Call me Bakura Ryou, Ishtaru."

_To Yami and Yugi_

"Yugi!" his grandfather called. "A lady is here to see you!"

"Coming!" Yugi called back. He ran down the stairs to the front door.

"Hello Yugi," Isis said smiling.

"Hi Isis, come upstairs to my bedroom."

Isis and Yugi walked back up to Yugi's bedroom and Isis sat down on Yugi's bed. Once she sat down Yugi gave Isis a worried look. "Did something bad happen?"

Isis looked at Yugi, a frown on her face, instead of that smile, as she glared at him, making Yugi take a step back out of fear. "May I speak to the Pharaoh?"

Yugi nodded immediately, he didn't want to piss off Isis right now. "Eh, sure… YU-GI-OH!" The Puzzle started to glow and the hair and eyes changed a bit as the body grew. Yami had taken over.

"Isis…"

Isis stood up and glared at the Pharaoh, something that she had never dreamed of doing before. It was scary to say the least and Yami took a few steps back, scared that his head would be taken off. "Pharaoh. My family had served you for centuries and this is how you repay us?"

"I-Isis…" Yami stuttered, sweat forming in his neck. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know damn well what I'm talking about."

Yami gulped, this was serious. Isis would never ever say the word 'damn'. And she would never ever glare at him. Something was seriously wrong.

"Whatever I did to you Isis… I'm sorry, okay?" he tried.

Isis sighed, the glare on her face gone. She looked tired, Yami noticed. She threw Yami a glance. "I can't stay angry, it would be a waste of my energy. What you did pharaoh cannot be reversed anymore."

Yami lifted an eyebrow, but then it clicked. "You know about that bet, right Isis?"

Isis nodded. "Yes, and I'm here to save my brother."

* * *

_STAY TUNED…_

_To AnimeLoverAngel: Heheh, I'm glad you liked it!_

_To Green Phantom Queen: Marik not giving the Rod immediately was Bakura's second miscalculation in his plan! The know it all doesn't seem to know everything after all. ;-p_

_To Sutekina toki dakara: Well, I always reply. But I can't believe you actually use a dictionary just to read my stories! That's AMAZING! Thank you for liking my fic!_

_To Shinigami: It's supposed to be insane, honey. That's why it's humour ;-)_

_To Eneko: I like Bronzeshipping better too, haha. That's why this fic is MalikxMarik._

_To Ding Day Partay: Yup it is MalikxMarik in the end._

_To Animestargirl: Eh, I guess Ryou should be still at home. But can I ask you something? Can you read minds? Or predict future? Cuz how did you know Yami would get his own body? Either way, maybe you should try the casino once! ;-p_

_To Mailanee Angel: Maybe they'll get together… Just maybe…_

_To : Hahaha! Yeah, poor Malik. His love life has gone crazy!_

_To Dark Magician Girl Hikaru: Both couples are cute, yes. Must be a blond thing, heheh. _

_To StormySkys: Whahah! Oh well, matchmaking may not be so evil, but as long as it works…_

_To Tsuki-neko-chan: Heheh, what did you think about that dream, eh? By the way, you were 'same as last one', right?_

_To Ranma Higurashi: Here's your update!_

_To FireandIce: Sorry, I didn't know what your email-address was, but you can still have that scene once I do know it!_


	22. The art of threatening people

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

_

**What happened earlier**

Yami lifted an eyebrow, but then it clicked. "You know about that bet, right Isis?"

Isis nodded. "Yes, and I'm here to save my brother."

**Back to the story**

"Yes, and I'm here to save my brother."

Isis then looked the pharaoh straight in the eye. "Pharaoh, you will do exactly as I say…"

Yami blinked. "Are you threatening me, Isis?" He laughed at that. "Come on, Isis. And why on earth would I listen to you? You have no power at all over me."

Isis closed her eyes. "You're wrong pharaoh…"

Yami chuckled. "Yeah right, and I'm an idiotic Duel Monsters freak."

#You are, Yami,# Yugi commented.

#Shut up, Yugi,# Yami sneered back through their mind link.

Isis shook her head, sighing. "Pharaoh, you doubt my words? Most of my predictions came true apart from that one of Kaiba losing, right? So why not believing me this time."

Yami shrugged. "It just sounds unbelievable, but tell me, what will you do if I don't do as you say?"

A small very unlike-Isis-smile made itself known on her face. "Then I tell Yugi a secret that you are keeping from him."

Yami laughed again. "I have no secrets from my aibou. He already found out about my porn collection a few months ago."

Isis sighed. The pharaoh could be so dense. "The OTHER secret, pharaoh."

Yami continued laughing, but then it clicked. He immediately froze at the spot, all laughter gone. Quickly he locked Yugi up in his soul room, leaving the boy banging on his door, yelling: "Let me out, Yami!" and keeping him from any contact of the outside world.

He turned his attention back on Isis. "You know…?"

Isis nodded. "Yes, I know that instead of sitting in your soul room waiting, you've been peeking on your hikari every time he's showering."

Yami blushed. "Well… he looks nice."

Isis lifted an eyebrow questioningly. "Is it only that he looks nice, or are there other reasons as well?"

Yami lowered his head, ashamed. "And I like him…"

Isis smiled. "I know." She continued in a more serious businesslike tone. "So, will you listen to me now?"

Yami sighed and nodded his head in defeat.

"Very well then," Isis said, satisfied. "You've put my brother in danger with that bet Pharaoh. If Bakura wins, you will lose the Puzzle to him and he'll crush your soul and take over the world. The world will be doomed and that means that my brother will die along with every other living creature."

"But I won't lose," Yami said with a cocky tone.

Isis immediately glared Yami down. "If you win, pharaoh, my brother will still die."

Yami blinked. "B-but… how?"

Isis sighed and began to explain. "If you win, pharaoh the world might be save for the moment, but my brother won't be. If you win, the Thief King will definitely kill him, believing that he is the cause of his loss. And even if the Spirit of the Ring won't kill him, Marik Ishtaru will. He'll be furious for being rejected by Malik, he won't let him get away with it alive."

Yami took a moment to let all the information sink in. He sighed. "So what do I have to do, Isis?"

Isis smiled, happy that the pharaoh was cooperating now, and continued. "You let Bakura think that you're still trying to win the bet, even though you're not. I know a spell that will give your soul a body, so that it won't need the Puzzle anymore to live in; you will use that spell. Then you will lose the bet and let Bakura be happy with what he has gained and still stay in your role as the protector of earth. That way, my brother will be save."

Yami frowned. "But what will you do with Marik?"

Isis sighed. "It will be just for the moment, until we've figured out how to stop him."

Yami blinked, until realisation hit him. He let his jaw drop to the floor and stared at Isis wide eyed. "You want him and your little brother-"

"No!" Isis snapped. "Of course I don't! Giving my brother away in the hands of HIM is the last thing I want. I just still haven't thought of a plan yet how to get rid of him." She sighed and got up, heading for the door. "But don't worry, I will figure out something." She opened the door and went to the stairs, walking down them. 'I will, mother. I promise…' she thought.

_A week later, in the park_

Joey slipped an arm around Malik's shoulders as they walked through the park. "You seem to like the park, Malik," he said, smiling at his boyfriend.

Malik smiled back at him, nodding. "Yes I do. It's the only place where I can walk around without getting into some mess."

They sat down under a tree and Joey pushed Malik down onto his back. "Let's have some fun…" he said with a smug tone as he leaned in.

Malik frowned at his boyfriend and smacked Joey on the head. "Joey, we're in public for Ra's sake!

"You didn't complain about being in public last time," Joey huffed. His words made Malik blush as he thought back about that day a week ago. Joey smirked, seeing his boyfriend getting a little uncomfortable. 'He looks so cute when he blushes,' thought Joey.

He couldn't resist and leaned in again. This time, Malik didn't stop him as his lips touched those of the Egyptian. He let his tongue slip past Malik's lips and explored his mouth. Malik blinked getting out of his thoughts and saw his boyfriend taking advantage of him. He sighed inwardly and wrapped his arms around Joey's neck, deepening the kiss, thinking: 'Why do I always get the bottom.'

With one swift movement he flipped Joey and himself around, so that he was on top now. Joey opened his eyes and broke the kiss. "What was that about?"

Malik shrugged. "I want to be on top for once."

Joey rolled his eyes and sighed. "Whatever you want," he said and pulled Malik down for a second round. He let Malik dominate this time and let the Egyptian slip his tongue into his mouth, moaning softly at the gentle actions. He never knew before that Malik had this side, as he always thought that the blond motor-rider was a though guy. But before, he had never tried to learn to know the boy.

Malik smiled into the kiss, seeing that he was doing a good job. Maybe he was a natural talent with kissing. Yeah, that just had to be it, he thought as he let his hands travel over Joey's T-shirt.

That was… until Joey roughly pushed him away. He landed with his butt on the ground. "Ow!" he said as he rubbed the sore spot. "What's wrong with you, Joey," he said has he got up, ready to kick the blond pup's ass for shoving him. But when he saw Joey's face, he froze. "Y-you're not Joey…"

Joey's face had the expression of a lunatic. He got up and slowly walked over to Malik. An unnatural smirk made itself known on his face. "No, I'm not," he said and he turned himself around.

Malik also turned around to see what Joey was looking at. There stood none other than Marik Ishtaru, holding the Millennium Rod. "Hi hikari. Nice to see you here."

"W-what do you want," Malik stuttered, backing away a little.

"I'm not here for you, boy," said Marik. "I'm here for the dog."

Malik flinched, as he became angry. "Leave my boyfriend alone, you creep!" he spat.

Marik narrowed his eyes. He walked over to Malik and lifted his arm. He smacked his Rod into Malik's face, making the boy fall down. "I don't want you to call him that," he hissed.

Malik lifted his hand and touched his cheek. A bruise was forming there. "Why not?" he asked. "He is my boy-"

He was cut of when Marik lifted him up by his shirt and pulled him into a rough kiss. Shortly afterwards Marik pulled away. "I repeat, I do not want you to call him that." He pointed the sharp end of his Rod towards Malik's throat. "Do I make myself clear?"

Malik's breathe became laboured as he nodded. Marik smirked satisfied. "Good." he said, before frowning. He gently touched Malik's bruised cheek. 'Why are you so stupid, hikari?' Malik cringed a little at the touch and Marik did the same.

'Damn,' Marik thought, 'how come my cheek burns so much?' He suddenly noticed his heart pounding a lot faster than it should be, as if he was scared of something. 'I must be dreaming things.' he thought. He smirked at that word. 'Dreaming… I've been dreaming the same wet-dream over and over again this whole week.' He mentally shook away the images of Malik tied up with a rope and walked back to Joey.

Lunatic-Joey blinked a few times and there the old Joey was back again. Marik glared at him. "I'm here to duel you, Wheeler."

Joey immediately backed away. "D-duel me?" He eyed Marik suspiciously. "Why?"

Marik narrowed his eyes, as if trying to burn a whole in Joey by staring at him. "I want to duel over my hikari. Winner takes all."

Joey gave him a dull expression. "Malik is already mine, so why should I duel you?"

At this Marik smirked. "Because if you won't, I'll let your sister die."

Joey widened his eyes at that. "SERENITY!" He growled. "What have you done to her, you creep!"

Marik snapped his fingers and from behind a tree Serenity came. Her eyes were glazed and she had aimed a gun against her own head.

"This is what's going to happen, Wheeler," Marik began. "You'll duel me, or you're going to say bye bye to your sister. If you lose, you'll get a one-way ticket to the Shadow Realm and Malik will be mine."

"And what I _win_, Marik?" Joey growled.

"You'll get your sister back," was the reply.

"Fine. Let's duel."

"Uh…" Malik started. "Don't I get a say in this?"

"No!" Marik yelled. He cleared his throat and continued. "Let the Shadow Games begin…"

* * *

_STAY TUNED…_

_To Ranma Higurashi: Here's the update!_

_To StormySkys: I know, I like this Isis too! I even like her more than the normal Isis in the anime._

_To Kenta: Hey Kenta-kun, how's your vacation going! Hahah, I just had to put that sentence in somewhere, it was just funny!_

_To Chancake: Heh, you're still at chapter16. Well, thanks for liking my story so far. Hope you'll continue reading!_

_To Dark Magician Girl Hikaru: Well, Yami was being a bit stupid just then. And he's also acting like an ass in this chapter._

_To FireanIce: Heh, thanks for liking that scene! It was my first serious try._

_To Tsuki-neko-chan: Nah, you're no rubbish authoress. All you have to do is practise and in the end you'll be great! I've learned a method from a movie to write, though. First write with your heart and then with your head. That's when the best stories will come out. (It's from the movie "Finding Forrester".)_

_To AnimeLoverAngel: Yeah, I liked it too when Isis for mad at Yami. You wouldn't expect her to be, because she's such a pharaoh-worshipper._


	23. Bad things and suprises

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

_Note: Wow, I didn't realise it until now. I've got more then 200 reviews! By the way, did you notice that Marik hasn't called Malik by his name once throughout the whole story?_

_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!_

**_

* * *

_**

**What happened earlier**

"Let the Shadow Games begin…"

**Back to the story**

Thus the duel started. They battled fiercely, but in the end, one always loses…

"Goodbye Wheeler," Marik said and sent him to the Shadow Realm. Of course, Joey had lost, who else did you think? I mean, come on! Joey was still under Marik's control actually, so it was a piece of cake for him to win the duel.

Marik eyed Serenity for a moment. "I don't need you anymore, so you can join your brother now." In less than a second she too was in the Shadow Realm.

Malik looked at Marik in horror. "Y-you… YOU MONSTER!" Malik sunk to his knees. "Joey was the only one who gave me some attention…"

Marik frowned and walked back to Malik, kneeling before him. "You know," he said, putting a hand under Malik's chin and lifting it, making Malik look at him. "that's not true."

He lifted his Millennium Rod and took control over Malik. "Sweet hikari-boy," he whispered in Malik's ear. "Follow me." Malik obeyed.

They went to the nearest hotel and Marik took over everyone's mind making them all leave so that the hotel was all for himself and his hikari. He went to the most luxurious room and Malik followed him. Smirking he pulled Malik down on the King-sized bed. He kissed Malik and used the Rod to order Malik to kiss him back.

Finally he was going to screw the boy. He had waited too long for this. He tore Malik's shirt off and threw it into a corner. After that he began to unzip his pants. He pulled them off together with the boxers - chuckling as he saw little Winged Dragon Of Ra's on it - and threw them to the floor.

He began to kiss Malik all over his nude body as the mind controlled boy allowed it. 'He looks so beautiful,' crossed through Marik's mind as he flipped Malik onto his stomach.

He stopped his actions. This… just didn't seem right. Sighing, Marik flipped his hikari over again. He gave Malik a little peck on the nose and pulled his legs apart. He pulled his own pants and boxers off and flung them away. Finally, he was getting a good fuck.

Or… not. No, this wasn't right either. Maybe… Marik commanded his hikari to open his mouth and he did. The mouth looked so warm and inviting, it was making Marik quite aroused. He crawled over his hikari and was about to…

But it still didn't seem okay. What was wrong with him! Here the most sexiest boy on earth was sprawled naked in front of him, doing everything he demanded from him. The perfect fuck. And still it didn't seem right.

Marik got off of Malik and sighed. He somehow… just couldn't. The boy looked so… innocent and so… vulnerable. He might be an evil bastard, but this just… no. He couldn't hurt his own hikari. Sighing Marik gave up. He just couldn't do it.

He wrapped his arms around Malik and broke the spell that controlled the boy. Malik fell into a slumber in Marik's arms…

_In the Shadow Realm_

"Serenity!" Joey yelled as he ran over to his sister. "Are you okay, sis?"

Serenity nodded. "Joey, where are we?"

Joey sighed. "I don't know. Somewhere in the Shadow Realm."

_Somewhere else in the Shadow Realm._

Where was the mutt? Kaiba walked around his coat flooding behind him on the wind. He should be here by now. Kaiba sighed. He hoped that Mokuba was alright. But he probably was. Mokuba was mature enough to take care of himself. But still, he missed Mokuba and Mokuba probably missed him as well.

"Dammit puppy, where are you?"

_Back to Yami, late at night_

The mist started to fade away and there stood Yami with his own body, back in Yugi's room. He blinked, seeing his hikari in bed sleeping, before smiling. He walked over to Yugi and petted his head, as Yugi unconsciously leaned into his hand.

"Yugi…" Yami whispered to the boy. "I love you…"

_The next morning_

Malik tensed and fluttered his eyes open. He blinked, his sight still blur. 'Where am I?' He froze as he felt himself being naked and an arm was wrapped around him tightly. He rubbed his eyes in an attempt to clear his vision, wincing a little as he felt his cheek burn.

"OH MY GOD!" he yelled and jumped up as he saw that next to him lay none other than his own yami.

Marik rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times. "Oh, you're awake," he said as he got up.

"Y-you… What have you done to me!" Malik wrapped his arms around himself in an attempt to hide himself.

Marik rolled his eyes. "There's nothing you've got, that I haven't got." He bent down and grabbed his boxers and pants, pulling them on again.

Malik bit his bottom lip, he needed to know. "Y-you haven't…" he trailed off.

Marik gave him a small smile. A smile that he had never given to anyone before. "No, I haven't. You're still virgin." He frowned at that. "Unless of course…"

Malik blinked, not knowing what his yami was talking about. "Unless what…?"

Marik glared harshly at his hikari. "How far did you and that dog go?"

Malik blushed, finally understanding where his yami was aiming at. "That's none of your business!" he yelled as he grabbed a pillow and threw it at Marik.

Marik caught the pillow tossed it aside. "It is. You're now my bitch, since that pathetic loser has lost."

"I'm not your bitch!" Malik yelled but stopped. "Joey…" He glared at Marik. "What have you done to him, you creep!"

Marik rolled his eyes. "I sent him to the Shadow realm, but he'll be fine. Once Kaiba has found him, he'll get him out of the Shadow Realm."

Malik blinked. "Kaiba?"

Marik sighed. "Do you want to know the truth, boy?"

Malik blinked but nodded. "Yes, I do." He looked at his yami expectantly.

"Okay." And Marik began to explain. "I asked Kaiba to help me. You know that the Pharaoh would sent him to the Shadow Realm for a week, after Joey had succeeded his part of the deal. But knowing the Pharaoh, he'll leave Kaiba suffering just a bit longer for his own pleasures. Probably for like, say, a month. So, I gave Kaiba a spell that could get him out of the Shadow Realm, but in return he had to keep Joey away from you."

Malik slowly shook his head. "Joey won't let Kaiba stop him from getting to me," he softly said.

Marik smirked. "Do you really think that?"

Malik glared at Marik. But… uncertainty was evident in his eyes. Marik gave him another one of those extremely rare smiles that he had given to no one else before and walked over to him. "Let me take care of that bruise…"

_Back to Yugi_

Yugi blinked open his eyes and got up. He stretched himself and yawned satisfied. He turned around to get out of bed, but froze, his eyes went wide like plates.

"OH MY GOD!" could be heard a mile away.

**_

* * *

_**

**_STAY TUNED…_**

_To Ding Day Partay: Thanx for liking the chap!_

_To Sutekina toki dakara: Oh well, what can I say? Malik dreams like a pervert._

_To Dark Magician Girl Hikaru: Err, sorry no actual duel. I suck at writing duels, cuz I hardly know any cards. I just can't remember them, and instead focus on the other aspects of the series ;-)_

_To Ryua Malfoy: Yeah, I usually do that, it's easier for the reader. But I sometimes forget… By the way, did you like the dream-scene?_

_To Aishiteiru-Haka-Kipa: Here's the next update!_

_To Jesse92293: Did you like the scene?_

_To Celestial Angel: Heheh, we've got a Shizuka- (or Serenity-) hater here_

_To Emma: Sorry, but I like cliffies. They keep the story interesting. (smiles sheepishly)_

_To Ranma Higurashi: Here's the update! Heh, I seem to be pretty fast lately._

_To Tsuki-neko-chan: Heheh. I bet your fics will be totally awesome!_

_To FireanIce: I lately had a lot of inspiration. ;-) Hope it will keep that way._

_To Green Phantom Queen: Err, I didn't do too much about the Shadow Game, hope you don't mind. But yeah, Serenity wanting to kill herself is insane. Marik must be rubbing off on me._

_To StormySkys: Well, I think all manipulating bastards are pretty cool, don't you? ;-)ToAnimeLoverAngel: Here's the update!_


	24. His name is Yami

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

_Note: Very sorry, but I cannot reply to all these reviews anymore. My parents don't allow me to sit on the computer that often anymore and I do think that you readers want me to hurry up posting, right? (Damn parents, ugh!) Again, very sorry._

_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

_

**What happened earlier**

"OH MY GOD!" could be heard a mile away.

**Back to the story**

"OH MY GOD!" Yugi stared at none other than Yami, who was currently sitting in a chair, just waking op.

Yami yawned and fluttered his eyes open. "Oh, hi Yugi!" he said happily.

"Yugi gawked at his yami. "Why aren't you in the Puzzle?"

Yami looked at Yugi, hurt evident in his eyes. He stood up and walked over to Yugi. "Aibou, do you want me to stay in the Puzzle? Don't you want me to be human?"

Yugi blinked. "Eh…? N-no, of course not! I was just shocked, that's all. It's so sudden. I- How did you do it?" He stretched his arm and touched Yami. "Wow… Is this real?"

Yami gave a small smile. "Yes it's real." He looked a bit uncertain at Yugi. "Do you like this?"

Yugi blinked. "Are you kidding? This is awesome! THIS IS THE BEST THING EVER! Now, we can do everything together. We can study together, go shopping together and, and… LET'S TELL THE OTHERS AND THROW A PARTY! " He glomped Yami.

Yami smiled. "I'm glad you like it Yugi." He looked Yugi over another time. He'd tell him his secret one day. Maybe…

_Back to the two blond Egyptians_

"How's your cheek?" Marik asked as casual as possible as if he didn't care.

"It's okay." Malik nodded. "Really I'm fine." He gave his yami a small smile. Though Marik was still creepy, he could be nice too sometimes. Or… was he just after something? Malik mentally shook his head. Whatever, it didn't matter anyway if Marik really was after something.

Malik sighed. "Look, I've gotta go back. Isis and Rishid will be worried about me, since I haven't come back all night."

Marik nodded. "Do I need to bring you?"

Malik shook his head fiercely. "Hell no, they will freak out!" he eyed the Rod for a moment. "How did you get the Millennium Rod back anyway?"

Marik smirked. "I have my ways," he said as he took the Rod and twirled it around. "Don't worry, I won't use it on you anymore." He took a few steps closer towards Malik. "You're no fun when being controlled." With that he leaned in and stole a quick kiss. "We'd better get to school first, instead of to your siblings. We're late already."

Marik went out of the door and his hikari followed him as the boy lifted a hand and touched his lips with his fingertips. It might have been a sneaky kiss, but at the same time… it almost seemed GENTLE for Marik's standards. Or had he just been dreaming this all. Malik mentally shook his head again. He was with Joey, he shouldn't be pondering over a kiss that Marik _stole _from him, but instead just forget about it.

_On school, lunchtime_

Malik slumped after Yugi and his group as, the boy chattered with all his friends, all wondering where on earth Joey could be. Gods, this was so boring, Malik almost thought about sneaking out of school again. It was a warm day, so the group decided to sit outside, under one of those bright green trees.

As they sat down, some figure walked up to the group and Yugi waved at him. "Yami!" he called.

Yami sat down and the whole group dropped there jaws as they stared at the Pharaoh. "Hey aibou," he said.

Tristan raised an eyebrow. "Aibou? Yugi, who the hell is this guy. And how come he looks like you so much? I mean, that guy can pass as your twin."

Ryou shook his head. "Nah, he looks a bit older." He cast a glance next to him and saw Tea drooling. Seeing that, Ryou had the urge to smack his head. 'Oh man,' he thougth. 'First she had a crush on Yugi and now on this guy?'

Of course, Ryou didn't know that Tea had always had a crush on Yami and never one on Yugi. But because the two shared a body in the beginning, it was quite confusing when who was who.

"Yugi," Tea said while blushing. "Could you introduce us to your new friend?"

Yugi smiled. "Oh well, he already knows you all. But let me introduce him to you. His name is Yami," he said as he pointed his finger towards Yami.

Yami gave a nod. "Nice to meet you all."

Malik wasn't the most stupid one under the friends. "You're the pharaoh," he stated.

Everyone looked at Malik, their jaws dropped to the ground. They quickly turned their heads towards Yami, ignoring Malik AGAIN. "You're the pharaoh Isis is always talking about?"

Yami sweat dropped, but somewhere, he did like all the attention. "Yeah, I was locked up in Yugi's Puzzle, but it was Isis who showed me how I could free myself."

Another pair of questions were fired towards Yami, until…

Marik stomped towards the group. The whole group jumped up turning their attention towards Marik. He began to speak. "Bitch, come here."

Malik glared at him, knowing that Marik was addressing this towards him and yelled. "I AM NOT A BITCH, YOU BASTARD!"

Marik smirked an chuckled lightly. "So you do admit that you're mine?"

Malik opened his mouth to say something, but at that particular moment his brains decided that it was time for vacation. They packed their bags and called a taxi that arrived only a second later. When they had gotten in, the taxi drove away and they waved at Malik as they yelled: "See you in a few months, Malik!"

Malik closed his mouth again, making him look somewhat like a fish. He blushed.

Yami decided to take things in his own hands. He stepped in front of Malik and said. "Go away, Ishtaru. Or else."

Marik smirked. "I see you've gotten your own body as well, pharaoh. I suppose you've also claimed a name?"

Yami snorted. "Yami," was the short answer to Marik.

Marik chuckled. "I thought some arrogant bastard like you would've chosen your ancient name."

Yami blinked. "My ancient name…?"

Marik rolled his eyes. "So you still don't know? Well, me neither, but I don't care. You're still a pathetic excuse for a pharaoh."

Yami decided to ponder over this later and deal with Marik first. "Just leave Marik."

Marik snorted. "I wasn't here for you, Pharaoh-idiot." He turned his attention towards Malik again. "I said: 'Bitch, some here'"

Malik snapped out of his daze. He glared at Marik. "And I said: 'Stop calling me a bitch!' I'm not a girl nor am I yours."

Marik smirked. "Yes you are. A deal is a deal. Joey has lost, and now you're mine."

The whole gang widened their eyes. Yami glared at Marik. "What have you done to Joey, Marik!"

"I let him join Kaiba." He took out his Rod and twirled it around. "In the Shadow Realm," he added.

Everyone gasped. "Oh my God," said Ryou. "you sent Seto Kaiba to the Shadow Realm as well?"

Marik rolled his eyes. "No, Kaiba isn't for me to blame. Blame him." He pointed towards Yami.

Another shocked gasp as they all turned their head towards Yami. Sweat started to form in Yami's neck. "Eheheh…Joey asked me to do it, I swear! And it was only for a week, nothing to worry about."

Yugi sighed. "Yes, that's right. One week Shadow Realm for Kaiba, because Joey accomplished his part of our deal." He looked Yami straight in the eyes. "Isn't that week over already?"

Yami gulped. "Eh… yes?"

"YAMI!" Yugi smacked Yami on the head, making a bulge on it. "You said only a week!"

Yami had a waterfall of tears falling down his face. "B-but Yugi" He fell down his knees. "I made a mistake and now I can't get Kaiba out until next month!"

Marik chuckled under his breath. "Yeah right. What a faker," he mumbled.

Only halve of what Yami said was true. He couldn't get Kaiba out until next month, he made sure of that. But it wasn't a mistake, Yami did it on purpose, just to torture Kaiba.

Yugi sighed, buying all of Yami's crap, just like the rest of the group did.

"Okay, enough of this bullshit," Marik said. "I don't want my bitch staying here with you people. It's bad influence for him."

Malik again felt like exploding. "I'll come with you once you've stopped calling me a bitch!" he yelled, before slamming his hands before his lips. 'Oh crap, me and my big mouth.'

Marik's eyes lit up. "Okay then. Hikari, come here."

Malik mumbled a few curses under his breathe, but did as he was told, ignoring all what Yugi and the rest of the group told him. He stood next to his yami as Marik lifted his hand and petted his head. "That's a good boy." He slipped a possessive arm around Malik's shoulders and walked off with him.

_Above in the tree_

Bakura sat in the tree, watching the whole scene and snorted.

'What a bunch of idiots,' he thought. 'And the Pharaoh is the biggest idiot, he doesn't even know his own name. Heh come to think of it, I'm the only one who does at the moment.'

He eyed Ryou for a moment. 'Stupid pathetic cute excuse for a hikari. Why can't you be evil just like me? Or at least smart. I've been out of the Ring for more than a week and you still haven't noticed yet.'

Bakura shook his head. 'It doesn't matter. Soon both the Rod and the Puzzle will be mine. Than all that lasts his the Necklace the Scale and the Key. Mwuahahah!'

Beneath Bakura, the Ring around Ryou's neck started to glow.

* * *

_STAY TUNED…_


	25. Taking matters in your own hands

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

_Note: 250 reviews! Woohoo! Thanks to everyone._

_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!_

_

* * *

_

**What happened earlier**

Bakura shook his head. 'It doesn't matter. Soon both the Rod and the Puzzle will be mine. Than all that lasts his the Necklace the Scale and the Key. Mwuahahah!'

Beneath Bakura, the Ring around Ryou's neck started to glow.

**Back to the story**

Marik and his hikari walked back into the building, the both of them silent. Malik had his arms crossed before his chest and was again chewing on his bottom lip. He was nervous, because he had no idea of what Marik would do to him. But nonetheless he followed his psychotic yami, Malik was not the type to back out of his words.

Marik rolled his eyes, noticing what his hikari was thinking. "You still don't know what I want from you? Gods, why is my hikari such an idiot."

Malik glared at Marik, pouting. "I'm no idiot, you creep." Looking away he continued. "What use am I to you anyway? You already have the Rod. All I can do his slow you down on your plans."

Marik chuckled. "You don't even know what my plans are, so how do you know you're slowing them down?" He still had his arm possessively held around Malik's shoulders as he began to stroke Malik's arm lightly.

Malik blinked, not noticing the small movements. "But… what use am I then?"

Marik rolled his eyes. "That's none of your concern. Besides, I can't trust you, because your on the side of my enemy's." He eyed him for a moment, inwardly frowning. 'I don't know why, but, wish I could… trust you. What are you doing to me hikari? Messing with my head like that.'

Malik stared at Marik. "Uh… is there something on my face?" he said while blushing.

Marik snapped out of his daze. "Idiot," he said and whacked Malik on his head.

"Ow!" Malik rubbed his head where a bulge was forming. He glared at Marik. "What did you do that for!"

Marik rolled his eyes and grabbed Malik by his arm, dragging him with him again.

"Where are you taking me, asshole!"

"I'm taking you to the lockers so you can pack your stuff. We're leaving school."

"Oh finally, I was already planning on doing that myself."

_Back to Yugi and the rest under the tree_

"Yugi… can you forgive me?"

Yugi crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "No," he said and shook his head.

"But Yugi!" Yami wailed on his knees. "It was a mistake!" Waterfalls of tears fell out of his eyes.

"Yami…" Yugi sighed. "A whole month, I don't know if Kaiba and Joey can take that much. I know it's a mistake, but if something happens to him… what will happen to Mokuba and Serenity then? And all these people from Kaibacorp? They might lose their job!" He turned to look Yami in the eyes. "I was part of this too, Yami. I don't think I can forgive myself…"

"Yugi…" Yami stopped crying like a baby and got up, walking over to Yugi. "Don't blame yourself…" He lifted his hand but hesitated for a moment. He took a deep breath and gathered his courage, petting Yugi on his head. "I made that mistake, Yugi, not you. It's because of me that the Puzzle's Shadow Power will be defect for a whole month."

Tristan nodded. "Yeah Yug', don't blame yourself."

"Besides," said Ryou. "It's done now anyway. We shouldn't be pondering over the mistakes that we made, but instead focus on the problems lying ahead of us. Like-"

"How to make a guy fall in love with you…" Tea mumbled daydreaming over Yami.

Again Ryou felt like smacking his head. "No Tea…" He took a deep breath to control himself. Man, he was going crazy here! I mean, sure they were his friends, but they could be so stupid some times. "I meant saving Malik and figuring how to get Kaiba and Joey out of the Shadow Realm."

Yugi looked at Ryou. "You're right. We should do what we can do."

"But first…" said Yami. "Let's go to the cafeteria."

The whole group agreed and they ran back into school.

When they were inside, Bakura jumped out of the tree. "Why is Seto Kaiba taking so long to save Wheeler?" he muttered to himself. He sighed. "I better take matters in my own hands."

He looked up and saw a motorcycle with two people on it riding away.

_That night, Ryou's place_

"Ah, that was a great shower!" Ryou said while getting back to his bed room. On his way he pulled the Ring around his neck again. He opened the door to reveal none other than…

Yugi and the rest of the gang laughing on his floor. The gang was staying until late at night at Ryou's place, because they were throwing a party to welcome Yami in the gang.

"Hey Ryou," said Yugi. "Come on and join in. Were playing truth or dare. It's Duke's turn."

"Okay," said Ryou and sat down next to Yugi.

"I pick dare!" the dice-boy exclaimed.

"Damn…" Yugi muttered under his breath. "I wanted to know who his secret lover was."

_Later that night_

Everyone had left and Ryou walked back into the bathroom to brush his teeth and change into his pyjama. He sighed. All alone again… He really missed his father. He walked back to his bedroom, opening the door and…

Froze. Because there on his bed sat none other than his yami, the King of Thieves, with his legs over each other and arms crossed over his chest. "I've been waiting for you Ryou."

"Y-you… yami?"

Bakura nodded. Ryou gawked at his yami, making Bakura roll his eyes in annoyance. "Quit staring at me will you?"

"Y-yami. Aren't you supposed to be in the Ring."

Bakura smirked. "Che, Yugi's yami isn't the only one who can obtain a body." When he talked to his hikari, Bakura never revered to Yami with Pharaoh.

Ryou slowly made his way to Bakura and lifted his hand. He poked Bakura in the chest and stared at it amazed. "Wow…"

Bakura sighed. "I've had this body for a week already and you only figured it out today? Haven't you noticed my absence this whole week?"

Ryou blushed. "N-no… I was to busy thinking of ways to save this art-project Yugi and I have, because Yugi is too busy with this whole deal with Malik, Marik and now Joey and Seto too…"

Bakura rolled his eyes. Really, his hikari was stupid and way too cute for his own good. He didn't even notice that Yugi was using him and having fun himself. Well… Yugi was not the one to blame. It was the Pharaoh who always made problems and Yugi was always there to fix them.

"Ryou… I want the Ring."

Ryou widened his eyes. "M-my Ring?"

Bakura nodded. "Yes, I need it."

Ryou looked a bit uncertain as he clutched his Ring. Bakura noticed and inwardly had the urge to strangle the kid. Damn, he trusts Yugi and those fools but doesn't trust his own yami? Okay, maybe the kid had the right not to trust him, he was the King Thief after all…

"Ryou, I am your yami. If I possess the Ring, it will technically still be yours due to our connection with each other."

Ryou was still uncertain, but nodded anyway. "Sure… here." He handed over the Ring. He smiled at his yami and said: "You know, I can introduce you to our group and then-"

"No!" Bakura quickly cut his hikari off. No way those fools were going to know he had a body. Besides, the more distance he held between him and the Pharaoh, the saver he was. He made up some excuse. "Err… you know, yami's are kind of like err… ANIMALS! Yeah, animals that's it! We all have our territory. Yugi's yami has claimed your group his. Which means I can't go there or else he will be very mean towards me."

Ryou nodded understandingly, sighing sadly. "Okay, that's just too bad…" A second later he sad look on his face was replaced with a smile. "At least you're here! You can live with me, so that I won't be alone anymore." He blushed. "That is… if you want…"

Bakura snorted. "Sure, but I won't go to school and I want my own room. Oh and by the way Ryou, I call my self Bakura Ryou from now on. You don't mind me using your name reversed?"

Ryou nodded happily. "That's okay!" And he dragged Bakura to his new room.

* * *

_STAY TUNED..._


	26. Tell me

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

_

_Still that night, at the park_

"So tell me… why are we here again?" Malik asked his yami.

Marik rolled his eyes. "I thought you like this place," he said, a bit annoyed.

"Yes I do, but-" Malik blinked. "How do you know I like the park?"

"Its obvious," said Marik. "I've seen you hanging around here constantly." He eyed his hikari for a moment, noticing that the other was not alert in the least. 'Foolish boy,' thought Marik. 'You're here with your enemy and you're turning your back on them?' He sneaked an arm around Malik's waist, the other still not noticing a thing.

"So you like the park too?" Malik asked, casually sticking his hands in his pockets.

"No," was the short answer.

Malik blinked. "But you… I thought you came here often, with what you said. I mean, how else do you know I'm always around here?"

Marik sniggered slightly. "The atmosphere of the park is way too happy-go-lucky for me, you idiot." He gave a small sigh and continued. "But I live here."

Malik blinked, then turned his head and stared at Marik with wide eyes. "You _live_ here?"

Marik nodded. "Yes."

Malik gaped at his yami. "You actually live here…"

"YES!" Marik snapped. Really, was his hikari deaf?

"You don't have anywhere to stay then?" Malik asked.

Marik shook his head but stayed silent.

Malik eyed Marik's belt for a moment and saw the Rod sticking out there. "You know," he began. "You could've just taken over someone's mind and force them to give you their house."

Marik rolled his eyes. "I would've done that ages ago if I had the Rod. I only got it back not too long ago."

"Oh…" Malik couldn't think of anything to say too his yami anymore so he stayed silent… Until his stomach started to grumble. Marik lifted an eyebrow at that. "Are you hungry?"

It was Malik's time to roll his eyes. "Well duh, no shit! I didn't have anything to eat since you've dragged me out here."

Marik chuckled, but dragged his hikari back to the motorcycle. "Let's go get you something to eat then."

_On to Isis and Rishid._

Again Isis was pacing around in the room. Rishid wasn't doing any better. He had been tapping his fingers on the table for hours now.

"Where could he be?" Isis muttered. "He hasn't been back for more than 24 hours. Why didn't he bring his cell phone with him?"

"He never does" said Rishid. Should we call the police?"

Isis shook her head. "No, we don't want people getting in danger when they don't know anything about the situation. If those policemen even hear about Shadow Magic and such, they will laugh their heads off and then, when it's too late… they will regret they've ever interfered in this."

"But when we called Yugi, he said that Malik had gone to school."

"And then he said that his dark half had dragged him away," Isis snapped. "And they never saw him again."

Rishid slumped back in his chair, shrinking to the size of a mouse. "Sorry…" he whispered.

Isis stopped pacing and sighed, shaking her head again, feeling slightly guilty. "No, it's not your fault, Rishid. I'm the one who should say sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. It just… I'm so worried about him that I'm taking my frustration out on you."

Righid nodded understandingly. "It's okay. I know how you feel right now. I see him as my little brother too."

Isis sighed. "Ra, tell me. Where is he…"

_Yugi's place_

"Can I stay in your room?" Yami asked Yugi.

Yugi had introduced Yami to his grandfather when they had gotten back and the man had shrugged and allowed Yami to live with them, but the pharaoh did need to help them at the Game shop after getting out of school. The two look-alikes were happy with that of course.

"Yeah sure," Yugi nodded, totally oblivious to why Yami would want to stay in his room. "You can sleep err…" He looked around in the room. "Uhm… maybe you could sleep in the chair for one more day and then tomorrow I will get you a bed."

Yami frowned. "Can't I…" He could say this… Of course he could, he was the Pharaoh, dammit! "Could I sleep in your bed?"

Yugi blinked. "Err…" He sighed. "Sure, I guess a guest does comes first." He gave Yami a smile. "I'll go get a blanket."

Yami blinked. "A blanket?"

"Well yeah, I'm gonna sleep on the chair, so I'll need a blanket so that I won't get a co-"

"Yugi," Yami cut him off. "I meant if I could sleep with you together in the bed."

"Oh." Yugi blushed. Oh. He wanted to smack his head right then and there. So that was what Yami wanted. "Uhm, well…" Maybe it was normal in the ancient times to sleep with one another. Yugi mentally nodded to himself, that just had to be it. "Yeah okay. Why not?"

"And Yugi?"

"Yes Yami?"

"Tell me… do you like me?"

_Bakura's household_

Ryou had just shown the Thief around where his room is and they went back to his room.

"How about a game of poker?" Ryou suggested.

"No," said Bakura and flopped down on Ryou's bed.

Ryou crawled next to Bakura and lay down. "Bakura?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you always go to nightclubs and such?"

Bakura shrugged. "I like to go to those places and hit on people. It's a yami-thing."

"You never used my body to have sex, right?"

"No." Bakura did have (very) little respect for Ryou's body. But really, why was the kid asking all these questions? "Why asking?"

"Just wanted to know that."

Typically hikari's.

"Bakura?"

"YES!" Bakura snapped, annoyed by the constant 'Bakura?'

"Tell me, are you the dominant-type?"

For the first time in ages Bakura's eyes went wider then plates and his jaw hung open. Ryou rolled himself on top of Bakura and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "I guess you're not." He got off of the Thief and walked out of the room, leaving Bakura with a blank mind.

_In a restaurant_

Marik had taken over everyone's mind in some fancy restaurant and he had dragged his hikari to the best table that the place had.

"Right, let's throw out all the guest in this place," said Marik an insane look plastered on his face.

Malik rolled his eyes. "Why not sending them to the Shadow Realm."

Marik blinked. "Yeah why not," he said, ignoring the sarcasm in that sentence.

Malik widened his eyes. "No! Marik don't!" He took hold of Marik's right arm that was holding the Rod. "Stop that!"

"No," said Marik and he started sending some people to the Shadow Realm.

"Please, Don't do that!" Malik begged. "They're innocent!"

Marik rolled his eyes. "So what. I'm evil, I'm supposed to destroy innocent souls." And he sent an old lady to the Shadow Realm.

"Please Marik, don't do this, I beg you!" He tried in vain to talk Marik out of the thought.

"No, I like this," said Marik, liking it even more now that Malik was protesting against this. Finally his hikari was giving him some attention, instead of trying to ignore him all the time or trying to get away from him.

"Marik please! I thought you wanted me!"

Marik instantly stopped. "Are you saying that if I don't send these people to the Shadow Realm, that you will give yourself to me?" He looked at Malik expectantly.

Malik opened his mouth to say something. But closed it again. What could he say? Yes, and give himself to Marik and live like hell for the rest of his life? Or no, and let al these people die in the Shadow Realm?

"Fine!" snapped Marik when he got no reply. And he was about to send a little girl to the Shadow Realm, when Malik jumped before him.

"If you send one more person to the Shadow Realm, I'll…"

Marik smacked Malik across his already bruised cheek again, letting Malik fall to the floor. "Don't get in my way! I've had more than enough of you, boy!" He glared harshly at Malik. "Tell me. Why should I care for some petty human life when you never gave a chance to me?"

Malik looked at Marik with wide eyes, completely shocked. Was that really Marik? Was that the creep he was scared of? Was that his yami, the heartless bastard, created out of his own anger and hatred? Why did he look like… no, that wasn't possible.

Marik lifted Malik up by the front of his shirt and pushed him onto a table, bending over him. "Tell. Me." He punctuated each word.

Malik closed his eyes…

* * *

_STAY TUNED..._


	27. Damn

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! _

_Note: Sorry for not updating so long. I was somewhere else during the holydays_

_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!_

* * *

**What happened last time**

Marik lifted Malik up by the front of his shirt and pushed him onto a table, bending over him. "Tell. Me." He punctuated each word.

Malik closed his eyes...

**Back to the story**

As he closed his eyes, only one thought was still left in his mind. 'Damn. If I don't calm him down, he'll kill me!'

What could he do? How could he calm a crazy maniac like Marik down? He had to think of something to calm him down fast, but his mind was a blank sheet! Malik's breathing became labour again. As Marik was close to doing something terrible again, Malik abandoned his commonsense.

He wrapped his arms around Marik's neck and pulled him downwards. Their lips met and he quickly worked his tongue inside his dark halves mouth.

Marik tensed and his eyes widened. 'What on earth!'

What the fuck was Malik doing?

... just what the fuck was _he _doing? Shouldn't he be the one kissing Malik senseless and the boy get mad at him and call him a pervert? Then why was Malik kissing him, while he was mad at Malik? What the fuck was going on?

Marik took not much time to think that over, for he was NOT, and I mean NOT EVER, going to let some bratty boy, like Malik, going to dominate over him. If anyone would ever know! The great Marik Ishtaru, dominated by his little weak excuse for a hikari.

'Time to turn the tables over.'

Marik pulled his Rod back onto his belt and let Malik's shirt go as he wrapped his arms around the boy. Instantly he began to battle the boy with his own tongue. The boy needed to know who was in control! Marik closed his eyes and concentrated on pushing Malik's tongue back.

As we all know from Battle City, Marik is the Master in Tongue Martial Arts, err... or something like that. But Malik was a stubborn one. It took Marik a good few minutes to push Malik back. But finally he did, and it was then when he realised that Malik was actually giving himself to him in some sort of way. So he finally did have his answer after all.

He smirked slightly into the kiss. Malik himself probably didn't even know he was giving himself to him. He might as well take advantage of the boy...

Meanwhile, Malik felt his anger slipping away. This kissing made him quite aroused. And-

And since when was HE angry? No he wasn't angry. This was… And then, the puzzle fell in its place. All these weird things that happened and the things he felt. They all happened when he was in Domino City, when Marik was back.

Just like Marik could read his thoughts, they could probably feel each others feelings as well. The thing was, unlike the pharaoh and little Yugi, and the Thief and Ryou Bakura, he and Marik never had the chance to develop this ability to read each others thoughts, feel each others emotions. They didn't have the mind link that the other two couples had.

What had he done with this ability? He'd try to block them out as much as possible, he'd try to block Marik's whole existence out.

'Damn,' Malik thought. 'I hate that stupid bond with Marik. And since when has it become so hot in here?"

Hathor, Goddess of love. She must be the best Goddes of all! That's all Marik could think of. Finally Malik was responding to his kisses. Even better, the boy had taken the initiative. Marik groaned inwardly, cursing his body that was getting a bit out of control, he needed much more than this. He deepened the kiss and slipped a hand under Malik's shirt and as he trailed over Malik's body, the boy moaned softly into the kiss. Marik groaned again, this time very audible. His pants were becoming tight, he needed Malik now! His hand travel lower and unbuttoned Malik's pants. He pulled them down and they fell off onto his ankles.

_Meanwhile Yugi and Yami_

"Tell me… do you like me?"

Yugi stared at Yami in a daze. Was Yami… HELL NO. Impossible. Yami was the cool somewhat arrogant and cocky, self-assured and sometimes… most of the times idiotic pharaoh. He couldn't possibly held interest in his little hikari, right?

Yugi repeated the sentence several times in his head. 'Tell me… do you like? Do you like me? Do you like me. Do. You. Like. Me. Do you _like_ me.'

Oh. So that was it. It was 'like', not… Yugi mentally smacked himself. Of course it was 'like', what else? A stupid grin formed on his lips. He couldn't help but feel like an idiot. What kind of stupid thoughts could he sometimes get in his mind.

"Of course I like you Yami!" Yugi exclaimed and ran over to hug his yami. "You're my best, best, BEST friend ever! Don't worry. It doesn't matter if you have your own body, we'll still be just as close as before!"

Yami's face showed a small smile, but inwardly…

His little aibou just didn't get it, did he? Damn!

_Bakura's household_

Damn. Damn. DAMN.

Bakura had just gotten over his shock and now he was pissed off. Ryou really was… Ugh! Muttering several curses in ancient-Egyptian Bakura got off the bed.

'That stupid annoying childish little bratty hikari-kid thinks he's so _funny_!' thought Bakura. 'Thinks he can play jokes with the King of Thieves. When I get my hands on him I'll…'

Bakura shook his head. 'Stop getting angry over some bratty kid. You need to focus on your master plan.' He took a deep breath to calm himself down. "It's Shadow Realm time."

_On to Seto Kaiba_

Damn, where the fuck was the pup? He'd been searching the blond for a while now, but still… he couldn't find anyone.

Suddenly a figure appeared before him.

Kaiba's eyes almost lit up. Almost, because Kaiba's eyes DO NOT EVER lit up, for he was Kaiba! Seto Kaiba, the icy cold heartless bastard, the powerful Seto Kaiba CEO from Kaiba Corporation, the… Well, you get the idea. But almost immediately his face faltered.

The figure had long hair and bunny-ears.

Seto decided to step over to the person.

"Seto Kaiba," the figure who turned out to be Bakura greeted him.

"Ryou Bakura," was Seto's answer.

The figure slowly shook his head negative. "I'm not Ryou. I'm the Spirit of the Ring. But you may call me Bakura, I've claimed Ryou's name, reversed."

Seto only nodded.

"I know that you're here to get Wheeler out of the Shaodow Realm, Kaiba."

Though, his face didn't show it, this certainly caught Seto's attention.

"I fact," Bakura continued. "I'm the one to blame for everything."

Seto stayed silent.

"I set up everything… I told Yugi to let someone fall in love with Malik Ishtar, and he chose Wheeler to be the one. And I told Ishtaru to tell you how you could save Wheeler. I-"

"What's in this for you?" asked Seto, interrupting Bakura's speech.

Bakura shrugged. "Not that it's any of your business, but I made a certain bet with the pharaoh. I won't get into details on that, but it's important for me that you're going to save Wheeler, so I decided to check on you. And that's why I'm here." Bakura paused, before continuing. "So, why are you taking so long."

"I can't find the mutt."

Bakura nodded. "Follow me."

'Damn why do I have to do everything myself?'

_Joey and Serentity_

"Joey," his sister wailed. "I'm hungry and sleepy, can we stop now?"

Joey sighed. "No sis, we have to find a way out!"

"But Joey, I'm tired!" Serenity continued.

"Serenity, you don't want to stay here forever now, do you?" Joey said, with a stern look on his face, like a mother telling her child to go to bed.

Sighing, Serenity complied. "Alright then…"

'Damn it Marik! And damn my sister for wailing all the time!' Of course, Joey loved his sister with all his heart, but the Shadow Realm was eating his brains out! He needed to get them out SOON. And besides, normally Serenity didn't wail that much, either.

'Most of all, damn moneybags.'

Of course, Kaiba was innocent. He had nothing to do with this, but still… Joey couldn't help but blame him, because he blamed Kaiba EVERYTHING. It had become a habit.

"Damn you Kaiba, moneybags. I hate you. It's all your fault, like always!"

As they continued to walk around, Joey muttered these things under his breath. And then…

Bumped into the last person he wanted to see: Seto Kaiba.

"Nice to hear you're blaming me all this, mutt," Seto's emotionless voice said.

"Kaiba!" Joey jumped back. "I err…"

Seto rolled his eyes. "And just when I decided to be nice for once and save you're pathetic excuse of a dog-ass out of this place."

"I'M NOT A D-" Joey stopped in mid-sentence. "What did you say, Kaiba?"

"Are you deaf?"

"KAIBA, I MEAN IT! THIS IS SERIOUS, I'M LOSING MY SENSES IN THIS PLACE!" yelled Joey.

Kaiba rolled his eyes again and smirked. "Dogs don't have a sense."

Serenity made an attempt to glare at Kaiba. "Why are you always so mean against my brother?"

Unfortunately Kaiba didn't even flinch under her glare. Not that anyone else would, her glares were the most pathetic ones mankind has ever seen. I mean, come on! Serenity is so not the type to glare, she's way to cute for her own good. Of course, all the Serenity-haters disagree with the last part, but that's not the point. But anyway, I'll stop rambling.

Kaiba ignored the girl, but the sentence did keep repeating itself over and over again in his head. Like all annoying things do. 'Why am I so mean to the mutt? He's a pathetic excuse for a duellist and an idiot, but those are no good reasons to pick on someone… When Mokuba got bullied long ago, I stood up for him…Now, I'm actually just like them… But the pup doesn't mind, he's got a thick skin. Damn, why do I care anyway.'

"Kaiba…?" Joey looked at the brunet.

Kaiba sighed. "Let's get going, mutt."

"Damn you Kaiba! Quit the dog-jokes! And what are you laughing at Ryou Bakura!" Joey stopped and tensed. "Y-you are not Ryou…"

Bakura smirked. "No, I'm not. But I'd better get going. Ciao!" And he vanished.

Without any warning, Kaiba started to chant a spell. The spell that Marik had taught him.

"_Almighty Seth, a__lmighty Seth,_

_Send me back to where I belong."_

While doing so, Joey stared at him with open mouth. Kaiba chanting a spell? That certainly was something new.

The mist started to fade away and they were in the middle of a restaurant. Something odd was around here. The place seemed kind of deserted. Joey turned around and couldn't believe his very own eyes. The picture before him was just to much…

Marik laying all over Malik on a table, his boyfriends pants down to his ankles.

Even Seto was speechless for a moment.

"MALIK!" was all that Joey could bring out.

Both Egyptians snapped out of their bliss and Malik looked at Joey in shock. "J-joey… I-"

Joey ran away in tears and Seto ran after him afraid of what the blond might do in this state.

"Joey wait!" Malik called out and pushed Marik off him. "Joey!" Malik ran after him, but tripped over his own pants, falling onto the floor.

"Malik…" Marik began, for the first time using Malik's first name.

"NO! _You shut up!_" Malik shouted, while getting back up and pulling his pants on. "You set me up, didn't you bastard!" Malik's eyes were getting hot. "You planned this all along to break me and Joey up!"

"No I just-"

"DAMN IT, I HATE YOU!" Malik screamed out and ran out of the building tears streaming down his face.

Marik looked at his hikari running away from him…

"Goodbye Malik," he said softly to himself. "This will be the last time you ever see me again…"

* * *

_STAY TUNED..._


	28. What to do

_**Disclaimer:** I own Yu-Gi-Oh! Now sue me._

_Note: Thank you all for your reviews! Sorry for taking so long, I had trouble with one of those scenes in this chap. Also the reason whythe chap. isshorter than the last ones._

_**WARNING:** BAKURA FLIRTING, BUT NOT WITH RYOU. It's with a _woman_. Please, don't kill me it's all part of the plot. And besides, even if B-kun does like women, doesn't mean he can't like men too. (That's to keep all the yaoi-fans down.)

* * *

_

**What happened last time**

Marik looked at his hikari running away from him…

"Goodbye Malik," he said softly to himself. "This will be the last time you ever see me again…"

**Back to the story**

"This will be the last time you ever see me again…" Marik closed his eyes and a single tear slipped out of the corner of his left eye. This was the first time he ever cried. And it hurt like hell!

He had waited for almost two months for Malik. He had enough of waiting for him. It was all clear, the boy just didn't want him. There was nothing… nothing left for him. No one wanted him here in Domino City, not even his own hikari, the one closest to him. Hell, no one wanted him alive for all that mattered.

All he had left was a damn Rod. And he was planning to use this last thing he had. He knew what he had to do now. He had come here for revenge. He had come here to kill off every single person that had ended in the Battle City Finals, starting with Malik. He couldn't kill Malik anymore, he didn't know why, but he just couldn't. That didn't mean he couldn't kill off the rest.

A smirk formed itself on his face again, but this smirk was not like the smirks he had before. This one… was empty, just like his world had become.

Yes, he would start with the damn midget-pharaoh. He was probably not able to defeat him, after all, the pharaoh had the Puzzle and the three God-cards, but that didn't matter. He had nothing but his worthless life to lose anyway. And if he did win, he would rule the world and killing off the rest would be easy then.

An empty laugh filled the place and then Marik walked out of the building preparing to face Yami.

The only one left in the restaurant was… Serenity. She had been standing there all the time, pretending like she was invisible. Marik's last sentence kept repeating itself in her head. 'Goodbye Malik, this will be the last time you ever see me again…'

What did he mean with that? Serenity didn't know. What did she have to do? What could a girl like her do in this situation?

She knew what she had to do. She had to talk to someone. She popped out her cell phone and dialled a number. No one knew why. Maybe because she liked this person. Maybe she had a crush on him. Or maybe she was just an idiot. But the number that Serenity dialled was none other than…

_Bakura's household_

The telephone rang and Bakura ran over to pick it up, so that Ryou wouldn't wake up. "Bakura's household," he said.

"This is Serenity. I'm speaking to Ryou Bakura…?"

Bakura rolled his eyes. He hated that girl. She was so annoying and… Okay, so the only reason he really hated her was because she was an enemy, but so what? "No."

"Oh." It was quiet on the other side of the line.

"Still there?"

"Err… yes," was Serenity's reply. "Could you leave a message to Ryou?"

Bakura sighed and shrugged. "Yeah sure."

"This might be strange, but Ryou would understand. Tell him that Marik said, and I quote: 'Goodbye Malik, this will be the last time you ever see me again…' And tell him that I don't know why he said that, but it didn't sound good at all. So there might be trouble."

Bakura was completely silent. Trouble…? TROUBLE! That girl said there MIGHT be trouble? This was _not _just TROUBLE. This was a complete disaster! If this was the case, than he would lose the bet to the damn pharaoh, and then…

"Hello…? Are you still there?"

"Yes yes," Bakura quickly replied. "I'll tell him that."

"Okay, thank you. Goodbye."

"No problem. Goodbye." The line went dead and Bakura hung up.

Damn it, what could have happened that caused this all. (Geez, I thought he was supposed to be the Know-It-All, but this sounds like he doesn't know anything!)

What to do, what to do?

He had to figure it out before it was too late! But how…

Bakura's eyes lit up.

_In the hotel-room_

"He doesn't wanna speak to me," said Rishid.

Isis sighed. "What could have happened? He'd been away for about two days!"

"I don't know…" said Rishid softly.

"Is there anything we can do?" Isis said desperately.

There was knocking on the door. Isis stomped over to the door and jerked it open.

"What!" she snapped very out of character, but you all know she has the right to, due to all the trouble with Malik.

Her eyes went wide, but not like plates or ping pong balls, for she was Isis, the reincarnation of a goddamned priestess. She did NOT EVER let her eyes become plates or ping pong balls. Anyway, her eyes went wide and a sharp gasp escaped her lips…

For in all his glory stood Bakura there in the door opening, leaning against the doorpost and giving Isis a sexy smile. "Hello Priestess," he said in a deep voice and gave her a wink.

Isis almost blush. But hey, she's way too cool to blush, so give me a break. "What do you want, Spirit of the Ring?"

"Oh," said Bakura teasingly. "You're not the one to beat around the bushes. But…" He purred. "I didn't expect that from a beautiful lady like you."

Isis took a deep breath to calm herself. She was going to lose her mysterious image if this kept going on. She turned around to face Rishid. "Go check on Malik," she ordered.

Rishid only nodded and left, but not without giving Bakura one hateful glare.

"Thief," Isis said, while trying to keep her cool. "Spit it out."

Bakura only grinned. He walked up to Isis and lifted his left hand, cupping her cheek with it. "C'mon Priestess, I'm a man. You really think I haven't noticed how sexy you are?"

This time, Isis couldn't control herself. She blushed, completely embarrassed. "Quit it," she whispered and slapped his hand away.

Bakura's left eyebrow twitched slightly in annoyance. The Priestess wasn't giving into his seducing.

He took another few steps closer to Isis, but she only backed away. Bakura didn't give up easily and kept on advancing at her. She took another pair of steps back, until her back hit a wall. Bakura smirked and placed both hands on either side of Isis trapping her. His face were only a mere inches apart from her and his brown eyes were locked on her deep blue ones. Isis could feel her heart beat twice as fast as usual, but she ignored that and made her best attempt to glare at the Thief. Bakura didn't even flinch under her glare.

"I know you want something from me, Thief. And it has nothing to do with what you're trying to make me think you want."

"Smart Priestess," Bakura said in a low voice. "I want your Necklace."

"You won't get it," Isis replied with an icy tone.

"I will," said Bakura. "Because I'll win your Necklace in a fair duel."

"What makes you think I will participate, Thief?"

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Please, stop calling me Thief. I'm proud to be one, and the best at that, but Bakura will do."

Isis narrowed her eyes dangerously. "What makes you think I will participate, _Bakura_?"

"I know your sweet little brother has just been back from two days of messing around, Priestess. If you won't duel me, I'll make sure the next time that he's away, he won't return…"

Isis looked at Bakura with horror.

"You know I can, Priestess. And you know the best part? I know you'll do as I say, for your brother's sake. And you can't predict my future, because I'm a holder of an Item, just like you."

Isis lowered her gaze in defeat. She knew she had to do it…

* * *

_STAY TUNED…_


	29. Before the Shadow Game begins

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.

* * *

_

**What happened last time**

Isis lowered her gaze in defeat. She knew she had to do it…

**Back to the story**

She knew she had to do it… Damn that sly Thief. "Fine…" muttered Isis. "Give me tree weeks to prepare."

"Tree _days _Priestess, I'm in a hurry."

"Two weeks," she tried.

"One week and nothing more," said Bakura while glaring her down.

She narrowed her eyes, but nodded. "Fine."

Bakura backed off and left the room.

_Meanwhile…_

Malik sobbed silently in Rishid's chest while the man was holding him in his arms.

"Master Malik, it's okay…" Rishid whispered to the boy.

"No it's not okay," Malik wailed. "He saw me with him! He'll never want me back!"

"Well…" Rishid looked unsure at Malik. "You shouldn't have cheated on him…"

Malik continued to sob in Rishid's chest, when the door slowly opened. Isis silently walked into the room.

"How did it go," asked Rishid softly.

Isis sighed. "I have to duel him in one week. He wants my Necklace."

Malik froze. "W-who?" he asked shakily.

"The Spirit of the Ring."

Malik sniffed, but somehow seemed a bit relieved. "You're Necklace, eh? You'll beat him, Isis. I'm here standing behind you."

Isis nodded. "Thank you, Malik. I don't know what I'd do without you."

She left the room and started preparing for the duel with Bakura.

_On school_

Throughout the week Joey had been avoiding Malik most off the time and after a while Malik gave up on trying to talk to the blond. He'd gotten the message from the pup and he wasn't some clingy bitch who'd beg to stay with someone.

But the rumours on school did reach everyone's ears. First there were these strange disappearances of Kaiba and Wheeler. When they came back, they didn't say a word about their disappearance and pretended like it had never even happened. And now those same two people - Kaiba and Wheeler - were constantly together, while they used to be arch enemies and were always as far away from each other as possible. Then there was this strange look-alike from Yugi, named Yami. And then there was ANOTHER disappearance, Marik Ishtaru. The last one hasn't come back since he suddenly vanished…

So anyway, during breaks our favourite friends sit separated in three groups. First, there was Yugi and Yami and their loyal group. Coming second, was Malik the loner, who still was not actually part of the friendship-cult. His yami, Marik won't count, because he hasn't been coming to school anymore. And last, the newest duo that had been formed, Wheeler and Kaiba.

The bell rang and Yami and Yugi and their friends walked to the cafeteria with Malik slacking behind them. They picked a table to sit around and started chatting, while Malik picked a book out of his back, tuned out everyone and started studying.

Joey followed Seto as the brunet picked out a table for the both of them. They sat down and ate their lunch in silence.

That was until Joey broke the silence. "Eh Kaiba, how's Mokuba doing?"

Seto sighed, but that was barely visible. "He's doing pretty well. He can take care of himself. Although, he's still afraid that every time I go to school, I might be away for good." He lifted his cup of coffee and took a sip.

"Mmm…" Joey mused. "Poor kid."

"So Wheeler," asked Seto casually. "How are you now?"

Joey's face faltered. Every time that Kaiba asked this question, it was about THAT night. "I'm okay, Kaiba," he said, trying to brush the brunet off.

But Kaiba isn't brushed off that easily. "You still think about it. Don't lie to me." Kaiba wore an expressionless mask.

Joey sighed. "Look Kaiba. This whole week… You were great to me. You showed me that you weren't the bastard that I always thought you were." A faint smile crept up Joey's face. "Really, once you put away that icy mask of yours, you can be the nicest person in the world."

Seto snorted. "Don't pull that bullshit on me. I'm still an icy bastard."

Joey grinned. "Yeah, keep telling yourself that, Kaiba. But…" Joey stopped for a moment before continuing. "I have to thank you for being there for me this whole week, but it's really over now."

Seto looked at him. "Really…?"

Joey nodded. "Really, I'm over it. I know people have to talk about their feelings instead of bottling it up, but the past needs to rest too, Kaiba."

Seto wasn't too sure about it. But he let Joey have his way. "If you're certain about it…"

"You're the one who keeps annoying me with it, Kaiba," the blond said while giving Kaiba a cheeky grin.

Seto chuckled lightly. "Whatever, pup."

Joey snorted indignantly "I'm not a dog , Kaiba." He smiled inwardly. 'I would have never known before but… Kaiba and I, we're acting like friends…'

"So Joey," Kaiba started. "how 'bout I find a nice person for you to date?"

Joey instantly snapped out of his thoughts. "Shut up, moneybags!" he yelled his cheeks a faint red.

Seto smirked. "Just to get your thoughts off of things."

Joey mumbled a few unmentionable things under his breath, feeling quite embarrassed. Until his mind lit up with an idea. An idea to pay Kaiba back for all these moments that the brunet had embarrassed him. He leaned over the table to pick up Seto's coffee.

Seto looked at Joey in surprise, wondering what the pup was planning to do.

"Kaiba…," Joey started and brought the cup off coffee to his lips. He took a little sip, before he continued. "how 'bout you take me out once for a date?"

Kaiba's jaw dropped.

_The night before the duel starts, Bakura's household_

Bakura sat on his bed and looked his cards over one more time, trying to think of something to improve his already perfect strategy.

Ryou knocked on the door and hesitantly opened it just a bit.

Bakura looked up. "You can come in, Ryou-kun."

Ryou opened the door wide. "I came to tell you that dinner is ready B-chan."

"I'm not hun-" Bakura's eyes went impossibly wide. "B-WHAT!" he practically screeched through the house.

"B-chan," Ryou repeated. He walked up to Bakura and bent himself over . "Or maybe Baku-chan suits you better," he purred into Bakura's right ear. He gave Bakura a little kiss on the cheek before walking off again, not even waiting to see Bakura's reaction.

(_A/N: God, I think I made Ryou more dominant than Bakura!)_

Bakura's reaction? His face went an interesting shade off- (Gets smacked by B-chan. Bakura: "Don't you dare say anything!")

_At the hotel_

It was now late at night and everyone from the family Ishtar was sound asleep. Though… two members of the Ishtar family were turning and tossing.

One was Malik. He turned and turned in his sleep. Flashes of what happened between Marik, Joey and him came and went. With a thump he woke up. Chills went up his spine when suddenly a voice whispered inside his head.

'This will be the last time you've ever hurt me, Malik…'

The second one was Isis, turning and tossing in her sleep. Her Necklace was once again glowing.

FLASHBACK

"Goodbye Malik," said Marik softly. "This will be the last time you ever see me again…" He closed his eyes and a trickle of water slipped down his cheek. Were they… tears? A smirk made itself on his face and he gave an empty laugh.

END FLASHBACK

FLASH FORWARD

Marik summoned the Shadow Realm and a Shadow Game started. He duelled against someone unknown, the person was standing in the dark shadows of the Shadow Realm mist flowing around him.

Marik… He was losing the duel. Each time that he was losing points, his body starting fading away with them. Fading and fading and fading…

_(A/N: This fading is like what happened to Bakura in Battle City during his duel with Marik, with Malik on B-chan's side.)_

END FLASH FORWARD

Isis woke up in cold sweat, her breathing labour.

_The next day_

Isis walked through the park. Although it hadn't been said that they would meet at the park, she knew this was the place. Call it intuition.

There stood Bakura leaning against a tree waiting for her. Malik's favourite place had turned into hell. Isis walked up to Bakura.

"So we meet again."

"Let the Shadow Game begin…"

* * *

_STAY TUNED…_


	30. Marik's thoughts

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

_Note: This is just a poem that I wanted to add in the story. By the way, I've got more than 300 reviews! Thanks to everyone._

_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.

* * *

_

Malik...

-

I still remember the dark sky,

On that day I said goodbye.

-

We were hanging around your favourite place.

You didn't love me, I read it in your face.

-

I know I've been a horrible yami.

Is that why you haven't forgive me?

-

Until it stops, this pain in my heart,

I can assure you, we'll stay apart.

-

I'm back again on the evil path.

Your friends will feel my wrath.

-

And still, every now and then,

I see your before me,

Over and over again.

* * *

_STAY TUNED..._


	31. Bakura's week

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.

* * *

_

**What happened last time**

"So we meet again."

"Let the Shadow Game begin…"

**Back to the story**

"Let the Shadow Game begin…"

Both Isis and Bakura drawled their cards. Bakura's Millennium Ring started to glow. He was about to summon the Shadow Realm…

When a familiar voice interrupted their duel. "B-chan stop!"

Ryou. Of course it was that annoying childish too-cute kid, Ryou. Bakura rolled his eyes and turned around to face his hikari. He glared angrily at the kid. Have the Gods left his side? Probably. "Do NOT call me _B-chan_!"

"B-chan, you're giving me the Ring back now," said Ryou and he stretched his arm out to the Thief.

"I repeat: 'Do NOT call me _B-chan_!'"

"But you didn't like _Baku-chan_," Ryou shot back

Isis stared at the scene before her in bewilderment. What the f- err… I mean, what in Ra and Osiris' name was going on here? _B-chan?_ She stared as Bakura and Ryou, quarrelling with each other.

"B-chan, B-chan, B-CHAN!" Ryou yelled straight into Bakura's face.

"ARGH! Shut up! _Ryou!_"Bakura covered his ears with his hands to block out the constant 'B-chan' torture.

"No! I won't shut up! And you lied to me too! Yami's are not like animals, Yugi said so to me!"

Bakura tensed. Yugi, of course… who else. "_Yugi!_ You believe YUGI instead of _me_. YOUR OWN YAMI."

"YES, I BELIEVE YUGI. _B-CHAN!_" Ryou stuck his tongue out at his yami.

Bakura twitched. "Say that again and I'll… I'll…"

Ryou cocked his eyebrow challenging Bakura. "You'll what…? _Snow Bunny._"

"ALRIGHT, THAT'S IT!" Bakura exploded. He lunged at Ryou, who stepped aside, letting his yami fall face flat on the ground. 'Gods,' thought Bakura. 'So embarrassing. And in front of the Priestess no less.' He still hadn't forgotten about her.

"And B-chan, you're coming to school with me," said Ryou in a final tone.

Bakura snorted, still on the ground. "No."

"I'll make you eat vegetables for a week. _Snow Bunny._"

Bakura gulped visibly. "Y-you wouldn't."

"Fine then, tonight will be tofu with-"

"Alright alright," Bakura quickly got up. "I'll go to school with you."

"And I want the Ring back."

Bakura hesitated for a moment. His Ring…? That meant that he had no control over the Shad-

"Tomatoes and-"

"Fine fine, here's the Ring." Bakura quickly shoved the Ring into Ryou's hands. 'Damn,' he thought. 'How can a cute and stupid hikari like Ryou be so awfully evil?'

Ryou put the Ring around his neck and turned to Isis. "B-chan can play Duel Monsters with you next week."

Isis only nodded, still not believing what she was seeing. The great King of Thieves controlled by the innocent sweet teenager Ryou Bakura?

Ryou took Bakura by his arm and dragged him away to school.

Then it sunk in to Isis.

"YES!" she yelled at the top of her lungs - awfully uncharacteristic for Isis, I know - and jumped into the sky, her left fist thrown in the air.

Ryou bought her a whole week!

_On school_

On school everyone's jaw dropped. Now Ryou had a look-alike too, just like Yugi. Ryou dragged Bakura through the halls, on their way passing Joey and Seto.

Joey's eyes popped out. Seto looked surprised at Bakura, but quickly fingered out what happened. He looked to his side and saw Joey pointing stupidly at Bakura's retreating back, mouth opening and closing and opening and closing and opening… Seto rolled his eyes and his fist connected with Joey's chin, making Joey shut his mouth for good.

Bakura and Ryou reached their classroom. More eyes popped out of their heads. Yugi and his friendship-cult all yelled: "OH NO, IT'S THE SPIRIT OF THE RING!"

Malik rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he muttered and kept on sulking, something he had been doing for the last week, ever since _that _night.

The rest of the class looked at Yugi and friends like they were aliens. They all blushed when they noticed and started to wish they were invisible. Much like when they found out that Marik Ishtaru was attending to their school.

The whole week was a torture Bakura week. Yugi's friends would throw papers and pencils to him, and without the Ring and Ryou around (who was always busy with stupid things like that damn art-project), Bakura was quite helpless. Ryou would constantly call him names like B-chan and Snow Bunny, driving him crazy. Thank Ra, had Ryou dropped Baku-chan.

On the bright side, he made an agreement with Ryou. In the duel with Isis, he would get his Ring back.

Today it was raining. Bakura went outside, so that he would be left alone by Yugi's torturous friends. And especially Yami. He bet the pharaoh was trying to kill him. He walked over to the friendship-cult's favourite spot outside, under the tree. He had sat on the tree once, spying on Malik. And then Ishtaru came over and dragged his hikari away. That hadn't been too long ago.

FLASHBACK

"You're the pharaoh," stated Malik.

Everyone looked at Malik, their jaws dropped to the ground. They quickly turned their heads towards Yami, ignoring the Tomb Keeper. "You're the pharaoh Isis is always talking about?"

Yami sweat dropped, but he did like all the attention. "Yeah, I was locked up in Yugi's Puzzle, but it was Isis who showed me how I could free myself."

Another pair of questions were fired towards Yami, until Marik stomped towards the group. The whole group jumped up turning their attention towards Marik. Marik began to speak. "Bitch, come here."

END FLASHBACK

Bakura grinned to himself. That had been quite funny. He looked up and something caught his eyes. Purple…

Bakura climbed into the tree almost slipping due to the rain. "Ishtaru…" He sat down on the branch next to Marik

Marik turned to look at him. "Bakura Ryou," he said, acknowledging his presence.

"Where have you been all the time," asked Bakura. "What have you been doing?"

Marik shrugged "I've been about everywhere, trying to improve my strategies for an upcoming duel."

Bakura nodded. "Just like myself…" he mumbled quietly, more to himself then to Marik.

Marik probably hadn't heard him, he was staring off in space again, his eyes empty, just like his life had become.

"Who're you going to duel, Ishtaru?"

"The pharaoh," was the short answer.

Bakura looked at Marik as if he were a pink flying pig. "You? Duel the pharaoh? He's got three God Cards. There's no way you'll ever beat him."

Marik shrugged again. "It's not important if I win or not."

Bakura stared a Marik in bewilderment. "WHAT."

Marik turned back to look Bakura in the eyes. "I came back to Domino City for revenge…"

"What about your hikari?" Bakura demanded.

Marik closed his eyes and slowly shook his head. "He doesn't want me near him…"

Bakura exploded. He reached out and smacked Marik across his face, forcing Marik to look at the side. He then backhanded Marik and the crazy Egyptian looked back straight into his eyes. "Do you give up just like that," hissed Bakura. He had held some respect for the Egyptian, but now…?

Marik's eyes became foggy. Bakura just stared, not sure what Ishtaru was about to do. Tears slipped out of Marik's eyes. And Bakura just stared. Was Marik _crying_ in front of his face?

Marik didn't bother to wipe his tears away. "He said he hates me…" he whispered. He lowered his head into the crook of Bakura's neck and cried silently. Bakura let him cry.

'He's been broken by his own hikari… Do hikari's have that great powers? Are they so strong that they can break their yami?'

"Marik…" Bakura whispered. "Pull through. You'll win in the end."

_The day of Bakura's duel, three days until Yami and Bakura's bet end_

"Now, let the duel begin." Bakura didn't bother to make it a Shadow Game. He didn't have the time.

They drew their cards…

* * *

_THANK YOU FOR READING. PLEASE, STAY TUNED…_


	32. Learning

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.

* * *

_

**What happened last time**

_The day of Bakura's duel, three days until Yami and Bakura's bet end_

"Now, let the duel begin." Bakura didn't bother to make it a Shadow Game. He didn't have the time.

They drew their cards…

**Back to the story**

They drew their cards…

"Go B-chan!"

Bakura fell over to the floor. "Stop calling me _B-chan_!" he yelled towards Ryou, who had come to cheer him on in the duel.

"Oh… sorry," said Ryou with an apologetic look on his face. His face turned into a smile as he threw his hands in the air, yelling: "Go Snow Bunny!"

Bakura sweat-dropped. God, he couldn't concentrate at all. It would be a miracle for him to still win. Why had he let that damn kid come again? Oh yeah, Ryou insisted.

He sighed and looked at Ryou, who in turn smiled at him and gave him the thumbs up. Bakura rolled his eyes and concentrated on the duel.

Throughout the entire duel Ryou would distract Bakura with his cheers. Bakura was on the losing hand and Isis smiled, glad that Ryou was here to make her win.

Bakura sighed. "Ryou-kun please, leave me alone," he begged his hikari.

'Yeah right,' his thoughts taunted him. 'Like the kid would ever listen to _me_. No… of course he wouldn't listen to me. He only listens to that damn midget YUGI. Ra, it's always Yugi. Yugi Yugi Yugi. Gods, I'm starting to sound like a jealous boyfriend.'

He shook his thought away and was surprised when Ryou answered him.

But of course the answer was: "No."

Bakura growled. "Why not?"

"Because I only leave when sweet B-chan gives me a little kissy."

Bakura's jaw fell. Ryou walked up to Bakura, not caring if the yami was in the middle of a duel, and bent over. "You look so cute when you (Snow Bunny smacks me. Bakura: Don't you dare let Ryou say that word, or else… Me: Okay okay, I'll edit it.) _- edited -_,B-chan." Ryou quickly stole a kiss from his yami's lips and walked off.

Bakura slowly lifted a hand and touched his lips. 'That kid stole a kiss… He _stole_ a kiss from me, the King of Thieves.' Was he getting old? Probably. But Bakura would never admit that. 'Ra kill me…" was Bakura's last thought before Ryou completely disappeared out of view.

On the other hand, Isis no longer held a stunned expression after such little scenes from Ryou and Bakura. She smiled inwardly.

'Bakura… if this is how your relationship with Ryou is, then you're not my enemy after all…'

The two of them continued their duel. The end was near and the battle became fiercer and fiercer. Of course, in the end one always wins… And one loses… Isis smiled.

She took off her Necklace and walked over to Bakura. "Here, you deserved it."

Bakura cocked an eyebrow. "Not that it matters, but shouldn't you be disappointed right now?"

Isis closed her eyes and slowly shook her head. "The Millennium Necklace may hold magic beyond one's wildest imagination. But even though I lost it, the duel has taught me something that holds much more value than any magic in this world. It has shown me that Darkness can be balanced out with Light."

Bakura snorted and rolled his eyes in annoyance. "You talk nonsense, Priestess."

Isis turned around and began to walk away. But before disappearing she turned her head around. "You'll understand someday, Bakura…" she said over her shoulder. And she left, with Bakura staring after her.

_That night, Bakura's household_

'Okay,' thought Bakura. 'I will never ever wear such a girlish Necklace in public.' Currently he was sitting in his bedroom busy figuring out how the hell the Necklace around his neck worked. The Ring of course had been demanded back by Ryou.

"B-chan, dinner is ready!"

"I'm coming!" Bakura yelled back. "And stop calling me that!"

He got up and was about to take off the Necklace when it suddenly began to glow… Bakura was thrown back in time.

FLASHBACK

Kaiba started to chant the spell that Marik had taught him to get out of the Shadow Realm. The mist started to fade away and he, Joey and Serenity were in the middle of a somewhat deserted restaurant.

Joey turned around and saw Marik laying all over Malik on a table, his boyfriends pants pulled down to his ankles. "MALIK!"

Both Egyptians snapped out of their bliss and Malik looked at Joey in shock. "J-joey… I-" Joey turned and ran away in tears.

"Joey wait!" Malik pushed Marik off him. "Joey!" Malik ran after him, but tripped over his own pants.

"Malik…" Marik began.

Malik got back up and began pulling his pants back on. "NO! _You shut up!_ You set me up, didn't you bastard! You planned this all along to break me and Joey up!"

"No I just-"

"DAMN IT, I HATE YOU!" Malik ran out of the building in tears. Marik looked at his hikari running away.

END FLASHBACK

Bakura shook his head trying to shake away the dizziness. He guessed he still had to get used to the Necklace's powers. He decided to contemplate later over the new acquired information, he didn't want Ryou to get mad and let him eat vegetables. Bakura shivered at the thought. He quickly went to eat.

_The next day, two days until Yami and Bakura's bet end_

'I need to find the Tomb Keeper…' Bakura thought.

He knew what he had done wrong now. He had concentrated too much on Marik and thought that Malik would just give in. He was wrong. The bell had rang just moments ago and Bakura raced to the lockers. There was the boy!

"Tomb Keeper!" Bakura called out.

Malik looked up with a dull expression on his face. "What do you want?"

"I … need to … talk to you," Bakura said through a few pants.

Malik looked at him, curiosity slightly visible on his face. The Tomb Robber wanted to speak to him? "What about?"

Bakura sighed. "How about, I'll take you out to hang for a day and then I'll tell you."

Malik shrugged. "Sure."

Yami came, he was chatting with Yugi about what they would do later that day. He opened his locker and a little note fell out of it to the floor. Yami bent over and grabbed the note. He read it. "A challenge?" he said to himself.

"I'm done packing," said Malik. "Let's go."

Bakura nodded.

_Somewhere in Domino_

Malik and Bakura went out of a clothing shop. Malik had bought some black pants and a black sleeveless shirt that went just above his belly.

Bakura hadn't bought anything. He preferred stealing. He'd stolen most of the money from all the people in that shop. And all the other shiny things that hold value.

"So," asked Malik. "" What did you want to talk about."

"How are things with you and Joey?"

Malik froze there at the spot. Bakura stopped walking. He sighed. "Don't tell me you're still not over the dog yet. Come on!"

Malik glared at Bakura. "I'd better leave…"

But before he could even take a step Bakura had grabbed his arm. "You never even loved him in the first place…"

Malik jerked his arm back from Bakura's grasp. "You're spouting crap."

"I'm not as blind as you're family and 'friends', Malik. You liked the dog, but you never loved him."

"Stop telling me bullshit, Tomb Robber!" Malik ran past Bakura.

Only to stop at the sight before him. Joey and Kaiba walking hand in hand out of some restaurant talking and laughing with each other. (Do you still remember that date from chapter29?) Both had an ice-cream in their hand that they were licking.

"You've got some ice-cream on you're nose," said Kaiba. And he gently wiped it away.

Joey smiled as a slight blush crept up his face.

Malik just stared until the two disappeared from his view.

_That night Bakura's household_

Bakura ate in the disgusted way he always eats. Ryou kept smacking his head for his table manners. After dinner Bakura had lots of bulges on his head. And Ryou also ordered him to do the dishes. He didn't know why he put up with Ryou. Gods, he wanted to strangle the kid! Ryou wasn't a cute hikari. Ryou was the devil on PMS.

So after breaking a few dishes, and being smacked by Ryou again, and then kissed by Ryou to 'ease the pain' as the hikari called it, and an hour of blu- (smack) Bakura was ready to take a hot bath. While he was taking a bath, he thought back of the day with Malik.

FLASHBACK

Malik just stared until his ex-boyfriend Joey and Seto disappeared from his view. And he kept staring.

Bakura slowly lifted his hand and touched Malik's shoulder. "Are you okay?" he asked quietly.

Malik turned around to look at Bakura. "Yeah, I'm fine…"

Bakura narrowed his eyes at him. "You sure? You're not going to cry, right?

Malik laughed. "I'm not that big of a pussy, Bakura. I'm happy for them. Joey deserves to be happy. Besides…"

Bakura lifted an eyebrow, urging Malik to continue.

"… besides, I guess… you were right."

"I was right?"

"Yeah," Malik nodded. "I guess I never really did love him."

END FLASHBACK

After the bath Bakura was ready to go to crawl in bed… Until the Necklace started to glow again. Bakura put the Necklace around and was immediately send to a…

FLASHBACK

Yami got to his locker. He and Yugi were chatting with each other. Yami opened his locker and a note fell out of it. He read the note.

_Come to the airport tomorrow at 18.00 and bring your card-deck and Puzzle._

"A challenge?"

END FLASHBACK

Bakura froze. If that duel would take place… He was sure to lose the bet with the damn midget-pharaoh! He had to stop this somehow.

But… how to stop a psychopath who wants to kill himself and a challenge-addicted arrogant pharaoh?

* * *

_THANK YOU FOR READING. PLEASE, STAY TUNED…_


	33. The last day part1

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.

* * *

_

**What happened last time**

Bakura froze. If that duel would take place… He was sure to lose the bet with the damn midget-pharaoh! He had to stop this somehow.

But… how to stop a psychopath who wants to kill himself and a challenge-addicted arrogant pharaoh?

**Back to the story**

_The last day of Bakura and Yami's bet, 17.45_

Bakura ran through the streets of Domino City. He had to find Malik and he had to find him fast! If not, he would lose the Ring to the pharaoh, and Bakura would rather die than lose the Ring.

'Only the Tomb Keeper can stop Ishtaru…'

Damn it, he had already been searching for the whole day, and the duel was about to begin in less than fifteen minutes. Where the fuck was the guy!

_On to Malik_

Malik sighed. He had finally found out that he didn't love Joey. But then… did that mean he never loved anyone? That he had never experienced love before in his entire life? Well, he was just sixteen… he had a whole life ahead of him, but still… It sucked that he had never… Or maybe he did have…? But if he did, than who…?

Malik shook the thoughts away from him. Gods, he wasn't that desperate to find love.

'Bakura… The Tomb Robber is definitely up to something, I just know he is,' thought Malik. Why else did he care about him and Joey in the first place? But… what did the guy want from him?

Malik turned around a corner and got into that clothing shop that he so adored.

_Back to Bakura, 18.00_

God damn it, where was he! Bakura ran over to that shop where he and Malik had go to yesterday. Malik had bought that black shirt and those pants. He had said he loved this place.

Bakura got into the store andhe quickly began running over to the sleeveless shirts. Malik had said that he was crazy for them. And Bakura wasn't surprised. Malik only wore sleeveless shirts, except for his school uniform.

And then he got a glimpse of blond hair… heading out of the door again.

_To Malik_

A hand grabbed him when he was about to turn a corner. He turned around and came face to face with a panting Bakura.

"Tomb Robber? What are you doing here?"

"We don't have much time," Bakura managed to say through his panting. And he dragged Malik over to a car. He pulled the random guy out of the car and pushed Malik in. He got in as well and started the car. They took off to the airport.

"Hey you thieves! Give me my car back!"

_At the Domino Airport, 18.05_

Yami tapped his feet impatiently. Whoever that challenger was, he was LATE.

The rest of the friendship-cult that had come to cheer him on was getting impatient as well. Was the person going to show up or what? Then suddenly…

Kaiba got there.

"So you were the one who challenged me, Kaiba!" Yami yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Kaiba. "I'll beat you again," Yami continued and stood in a ridiculous pose again, thinking he was being cool. Yugi sweat dropped. Damn Yami and his idiotic poses.

Kaiba had the urge to sweat drop as well. But of course he didn't do that, because he felt like he was too cool to sweat drop like an idiot. And he was right. "No, I came here, because puppy dragged me over to come and watch you duel, idiot."

From behind him came Joey. "I'm not a puppy, Kaiba!" he yelled embarrassed. A pink tint covered his cheeks.

Seto rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

The rest of the gang watched as Joey kept on yelling at Kaiba and Kaiba, who always played these things cool, ignoring Joey or giving him smart remarks.

_Back to Malik and Bakura, in the car_

"Okay Tomb Robber. What do you want. What do you mean, there's no time left?"

"You're gonna lose your yami if we don't get to the airport soon!"

Malik snorted. "Whatever, I don't give a damn."

Bakura had the urge to smack Malik, but he had to keep his eyes on the road. "When I say lose, I mean, lose him… _forever_."

Malik widened his eyes in shock. "What!" he gasped.

_Back to the Domino Airport, 18.10_

"Let's go guys," said Tristan. "I don't think the challenger is gonna come."

"Yeah," said Tea, "Let's go." the rest agreed with her and they started to walk away.

"You really think, I wouldn't come?" a voice spook up. Suddenly almost every person in the airport was sent to the Shadow Realm.

From out of the shadows Marik Ishtaru came. "I sent the note. Follow me." And he went ahead.

Yami, Yugi and their friends and Seto Kaiba (who wasn't part of the friendship-cult) and two of the Ishtar-family went after Marik. (That's everyone important, excluding Bakura and Malik.) Most of them were suspicious. Others thought of why on earth Marik would challenge Yami…

_Back to the car_

"What!"

"I'm serious Tomb Keeper. Something bad will happen to Ishtaru if we don't hurry up."

Malik narrowed his eyes and stared at Bakura. "Explain," he demanded.

"Marik is about to duel the pharaoh. Without any God Cards he's bound to lose. And I'm afraid that the pharaoh will either kill him or seal him for forever. He won't send Ishtaru to the Shadow Realm, because he knows the guy can escape that place."

"But why…," asked Malik. "Why would he duel the pharaoh, if he knows he can't win from him?"

Bakura glanced at Malik before turning his attention back on the road. "That's why I need you."

_Domino Airport_

Marik stopped. They were up above some tower, where you could see all over Dominno City. "Let's start," he said. The Rod started to glow and the Shadow Realm was called.

"So it's a Shadow Game," Duke mumbled to no one in particular.

* * *

_THANK YOU FOR READING. PLEASE, STAY TUNED…_


	34. The last day part2

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.

* * *

_

**What happened last time**

"So it's a Shadow Game," Duke mumbled to no one in particular.

**Back to the story**

"Let's start," Marik said. He called the Shadow Realm and the top of the tower became dark and misty.

"So it's a Shadow Game," Duke mumbled.

"Wait!" said Yami. "Why won't we make this more interesting, Ishtaru."

Marik cocked an eyebrow. "What do you mean…?"

Yami smirked. "We both want to get rid of each other, Ishtaru. So in the Shadow Game, with each life-point we lose, we'll seal a part of our body and mind into our own Item. How does that sound?"

Marik narrowed his eyes and glared at Yami. "Fine pharaoh," he spat out. "And once completely sealed into the Item, it will be forever." He had nothing to loose anyway.

Yami snorted. "Fine," he said in a cocky tone. "I'll win anyway."

Thus, the two of them drawled their cards. The shadow Game had started.

_Back to the car_

"That's why I need you."

Malik cocked an eyebrow. "Me? What use am I?"

"Don't put yourself down like that, Tomb Keeper," growled Bakura. "You are the only one who can still help Marik."

Malik blinked. "Me? Help Marik? I don't understand…"

Bakura sighed. "Can't you just give him a chance?"

Malik frowned. "Yeah right," he said in a mocking tone. "Give him a chance, so that he can kill us all off."

"If he wanted to kill you, he would have done it two months ago!" Bakura snapped. Malik looked shocked at Bakura's sudden snapping. Bakura sighed and took a deep breath. "Look," he continued more calmly. "I know he has done so much wrong, but he deserves a second chance. You've been given a second chance too, for all the things you've done wrong."

Bakura chanced a glance at Malik, before concentrating on the road again. Malik was looking guiltily at his hands. Bakura continued his speech.

"Besides, you think you're the only one lonely in this world but… can't you see he's even more lonely than you? You might not be part of the pharaoh's group, but you've still got your family. Marik… he has no one. No one but you. And you're pushing him away from you. You've gone too far in that, Malik. And now, your yami has decided… he has decided that his life isn't worth living anymore. By challenging the pharaoh, he basically wants to kill himself."

"I'm sorry…" Malik whispered.

"Don't say sorry to me, Malik. Save it for Marik. Maybe he expresses things the wrong way, but he really does care for you. And maybe… he maybe even loves you."

"R-really…?"

"Yes…" answered Bakura. "I don't know how or why. But I do think he really loves you."

"How come I've never seen this…" Malik mumbled softly to himself.

Bakura, with sensitive ears of a true thief, had picked up the words. And he knew the answer. "You're forgetting that Marik has only existed for six years. In those six years, all he knows are the anger you felt towards your father after that ritual he pulled on you."

Malik unconsciously touched his back at the mentioning. He still wasn't over that yet. Bakura noticed, but pretended that he hadn't seen anything. He continued. "And after he killed your father for you, he felt the hatred that you felt towards the pharaoh, when you thought the pharaoh was responsible for your father's death."

Malik bit his bottom lip. He felt even more guilty now. _He_ was responsible for Marik being the way he was.

"You've got to admit," said Bakura. "Living in your soul room for most of your life, only feeling anger and hatred, isn't exactly a good way to grow up. And then when you do break free and get into the world, only to be banished into the Shadow Realm by your 'closest one', it will be no wonder when you go crazy, if you hadn't gone nuts already before you were banished."

Bakura sighed. "Malik, Marik is human now. He has a bond with you, but he's not part of you anymore. He is not just a spirit, he has feelings and needs. He really lives. And I don't know for how long his life will last…"

_The tower in Domino Airport_

Marik attacked Yami but the King of Games was prepared. The attack was forced back on him. A part of Marik's leg disappeared.

Most of Yami's friends cheered, but some…

'Ishtaru…' thought Seto. 'These feeling you once said to me you had for Malik. You really did love him. And now… you've been rejected. You've lost all the light in your life. I wish it didn't have to be this way.'

Again Marik lost some points. Parts of his arms started to disappear.

Isis frowned. 'This isn't the Marik we used to know… he changed.' She sighed inwardly, she knew what was going on. 'Bakura succeeded in making you love my brother. You're no longer only hatred. You're balanced out by the light that is my brother…'

Another attack and slowly Marik's waist started to vanish.

Joey wanted to laugh. He wanted to cheer. Finally, that asshole Marik was losing! But somehow… he couldn't do it…

This was Marik. Marik from Battle City who wanted to harm him and his friends. This was Marik, the cause of the break up with him and Malik. But this was also the Marik who had given him another best friend: Seto Kaiba. And dare he say… lover?

FLASHBACK

Joey got out of the limo after the date with Seto. (The date that had happened one day ago, where Malik spotted them together.) It hadn't been exactly a romantic date. They'd just been having fun, shopping together, going to the movies and eating ice-cream. More like what friends would do. Seto opened the door and came after Joey, walking him to the front door of his house.

"Hey thanks Seto, it's been fun."

"Me too. Remind me to date you more often, pup."

Joey groaned. "Quit the dog-jokes Kaiba," he said and playfully punched Seto.

Seto laughed. "What can I say, old habits die hard." His laughter stopped and he stared at Joey. Joey stared back. It had been a peaceful moment, until Seto decided to break the silence. "This is a date right?"

Joey blinked, not knowing what Seto was getting at. "Yeah?"

Seto leaned in and kissed Joey. It had been short and brief, playful and teasingly, just lip to lip. But Joey was set into flames.

Seto turned around and walked back to his limo. "I'll see you tomorrow." Joey just nodded dumbly. The limo took off.

END FLASHBACK

Joey still didn't know, whether Seto was serious with the kiss or not. And he wasn't about to find out any time soon either. He didn't want to risk another friendship, like he had done with Malik. And besides, he was happy with just being friends with Seto.

Joey sighed. These thoughts were confusing. He turned his attention back to the duel.

Marik was losing alright. He had disappeared for most of the part. Only his underarms until his hands and his head until his chest was visible. He was floating in the air.

'Marik… you knew you would lose,' thought Joey. 'So why do you still challenge Yami? You haven't challenged him to obtain the Puzzle so you could rule the world. Or you would've first gotten yourself a God Card or anything else back to stand a chance. I felt anger towards you and I still feel it. But… I also pity you. Could it be, that you've somehow changed? '

Marik was loosing more and more points. Only his head and hands were still visible.

Ryou frowned. 'Marik… could it be that your actually just like my Bakura?'

_The car_

The car screeched to a stop. Malik and Bakura pulled the door open and jumped out. "Are we too late?" Malik asked Bakura.

"I don't know. Where are they?" Bakura looked around the deserted place. Bakura turned back to Malik. "Ishtar, locate your yami."

Malik blinked. "W-what?"

Bakura's eyebrow twitched. "Don't tell me you don't know how to locate your own yami!" he spat. Malik stayed silent, indicating that he really didn't know. Bakura groaned. "Dammit… You just- just concentrate with all your powers on him."

Malik obeyed. He closed his eyes and started searching around him. Then suddenly his eyes snapped open. "He's up on some tower!"

"Come on! There's only on tower on Domino Airport." Bakura ran off and Malik chased after him. They ran and ran and ran…

_The tower in Domino Airport_

"Your going to lose Marik!" Yami yelled at the Egyptian maniac. "You'll pay for challenging me."

Marik stayed silent. No fear evident in him. Nothing evident in him. Only an eye was left floating in the air. He didn't care any longer. If he was going to die, then so be it. Yami called one of the God Monsters to attack him and let his last points fade away…

* * *

_THANK YOU FOR READING. PLEASE, STAY TUNED…_


	35. None of us are losers

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

_Note: More than 350 reviews! Thank you so much to everyone. I might not reply personally to you all anymore, but I still read every single review I get. Makes me so happy!_

_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.

* * *

_

**What happened last time**

"Your going to lose Marik!" Yami yelled at the Egyptian maniac. "You'll pay for challenging me."

Marik stayed silent. No fear evident in him. Nothing evident in him. Only an eye was left floating in the air. He didn't care any longer. If he was going to die, then so be it. Yami called one of the God Monsters to attack him and let his last points fade away…

**Back to the story**

Yami called one of the God Monsters to attack him and let his last points fade away…

Until a familiar voice shouted: "STOP!"

The duel stopped instantly. Everyone turned their head around. In the opening of the door stood Malik by himself, panting for air. (Where's Bakura?)

Rishid stared at him. "Master Malik… what are you doing here?"

"Don't hurt him!" Malik called out, when he stopped panting. He ran over to Marik who only had an eye left floating in the air.

Marik just stared at Malik. Malik lifted a hand and softly touched, what was left of Marik. He looked at Marik with sad eyes. "I'm so sorry…" he whispered. "Can you forgive me?"

"It doesn't matter," a faint voice whispered inside his mind, only for him to hear. Marik… he was talking to him. "Just say that you'll be mine…" Marik's eyes became wet and hot, but he didn't let his tears fall. Not in front of his hikari.

Malik shook his head. "No," he whispered softly. "I will not be yours. I _am _yours… forever. I love you…"

Yami twitched his eyebrows. He couldn't hear a single word they were speaking. What could the two be talking about? And dammit, he was here winning a duel! Why did people always interfere when things are about to get good? "Malik, get out of the way!"

Both Malik and Marik snapped out of their intimate moment. Malik glared at the pharaoh. "You will _not_ hurt him, Pharaoh."

Yami looked taken back. "B-but… that's MARIK your defending and-"

"I know what I'm doing, Pharaoh. Just-" Malik shook his head in frustration. "Just give him a second chance!"

The whole gang looked shocked. Give the creep that wanted them dead a second chance?

Malik frowned. "You all gave me one, so I could change my life. Why can't you give him one? We all make mistakes, and every one deserves a second chance. Can't you forgive him, like you forgave me?"

"Why do you care for him…?" asked Isis.

"Because…" Malik thought for a moment. Why did he care so much? Sure Marik loved him. And he did deserve a second chance, everyone does. But why would he care for him so much? Was there any deeper reason?

FLASHBACK

In some deserted restaurant Malik pulled Marik down in a deep passionate kiss. Malik felt all kinds of mixed up emotions swirling around him that he didn't understand. Hurt, rejection, want, lust, fear, anger… Anger? Since when was he angry?

And then Malik's mind started working. This bond he had with Marik, although underdeveloped, it gave them the ability to share thoughts and emotions with each other.

END FLASHBACK

Malik smiled. "Because he feels what I feel. He is the only one who shares my emotions. Not only the pain, but also the happiness. He is the one who can cry with me and laugh with me. He makes me feel complete."

Malik stared at the whole group. "Can you please forgive him?"

"Yes."

Everyone turned their head towards the voice that spoke.

Joey. He smiled. Wasn't he the one who said he would give Malik the happiness that the Egyptian deserved? He would keep his word and grant Malik happiness. Besides, he felt like making up to Malik and be friends with him again.

He turned his attention to the eye that was Marik. "Ishtaru, I forgive you. I forgive you because Malik asked us. And because… I guess that everyone deserves a second chance."

It was then that, what was left of Marik, started to expand. Slowly his face materialized. His head was back…

Isis smiled and nodded in agreement with Joey. "For my brother, I will forgive you."

Marik's chest slowly materialized…

Seto only gave a short nod and a small smile.

Parts of Marik's arms came back…

Rishid sighed. "Only because Master Malik wants it."

Parts of Marik's leg materialized…

Both Yami and Yugi stared at Marik. Yami slightly turned his head and looked at Yugi. Yugi nodded. They both smiled and said in unison. "We'll give you a second chance Marik!"

And Marik was completely back.

He took hold of Malik's wrist and bent over. His lips touched Malik's cheek as he gave him a little kiss. "Let's go…" he whispered into Malik's ear. And he let Malik away from this place. As he walked by, everyone on the tower was witness to the smile on his face, rare and true…

When Marik and Malik were gone, the gang and the Ishtar-family decided to call it a day and go back home. Only Yami decided to stay on the tower. Only him? No…

From out of the shadows Bakura merged. "I guess I'm the winner, pharaoh."

Yami nodded. "Yes, I guess you are." He took off the Puzzle.

Bakura lifted his eyebrow. "Shouldn't you be crying like a pathetic baby now?"

Yami laughed. "No, not this time, Tomb Robber."

Bakura looked at him slightly confused. "Why not? Isn't that what you always do?"

Yami shook his head. "I'm disappointed that I've lost the Puzzle, yes. But you've learned me something important, Bakura-san. You've showed me, that… no matter what happens, if you hold on and pull through, you'll win. I think that's more important than my Puzzle."

Bakura laughed. And for the first time, he didn't give Yami an evil or insane laugh, or anything of the likes. A true laugh escaped his lips. "Then I guess none of us are losers today. But I have to be going now or Ryou-kun will let me eat vegetables." He took the Puzzle, wirled around and walked off.

'Besides,' he thought. 'I have to check on Marik and Malik to see if they'll be alright. And then I can finally have that Rod.'

Yami's lips turned into a slight smile, as he watched Bakura's retreating back. 'I'll hold on…' he thought. 'I'll hold on and pull through, and one day I'll finally know who I am, what my name is. And on that day… I'll show Yugi what my feelings towards him are…'

* * *

_THANK YOU FOR READING, THE END IS COMING NEAR. PLEASE, STAY TUNED…_


	36. Ending

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

_**WARNING:** This is the _last_ chapter. Only for the _lemon-lovers _I will post an EXTRA CHAPTER next here on FanFictionNet!_

_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.

* * *

_

Quietly, Marik and Malik walked next to each other on their way back to their hotel room. Casually, Marik stole a few glances from Malik. Malik didn't seem to notice anything. Marik took one last glance at his hikari and then slowly sneaked an arm around Malik's shoulders… He didn't notice that, did he? Of course he didn't, Malik never noticed!

To Marik's surprise, Malik unconsciously leaned into the touch. Malik smiled. "You thought I didn't notice, right?"

Malik looked slightly taken back. "Well… you never did before."

Malik smiled. "Yeah, I was quite oblivious."

Marik chuckled slightly. "You still are, Malik."

Malik snorted. "Shut up." He laughed and wrapped an arm around his yami.

"Malik…?"

"Hmmm…?" Malik turned his head around and stared at Marik with a lazy expression on his face. "What is it?"

Marik leaned in and quickly stole a kiss from Malik's cheeks… leaving Malik rather flushed. "I love you too…" he whispered in his hikari's ear.

Malik smiled. "I'm glad to know…" As his eyes twinkled with true happiness, a smirk formed on Malik's lips. "You do know that you sound corny, right?"

Marik's eyes widened in surprise at that statement. He looked at Malik, who was about to burst in laughter. Was his hikari making fun of his confession? He narrowed his eyes and glared at the hikari. Oh yes, Marik was pissed…

Malik blinked. He felt it… he felt how pissed of Marik was… He looked into Marik's eyes and saw the glare…

Malik quickly ran out of Marik's arms laughing as he tried to stay out of his yami's grasp. "Hahahaha, woohoo! Catch me if you can, Marik! Hahahahaha!"

Marik chased after his hikari yelling at him. "Get back here, you little brat!" But his eyes were shining with laughter and happiness…

They ran across the streets in the early night, while the sun was slowly going down. Eventually they got to their hotel room and Malik quickly threw the door open. He tensed at the disturbing scene before him…

Isis and Rishid on the couch exchanging spit with one another. They immediately stopped when they saw Malik in the front of the door and quickly jumped apart.

Isis blushed. "Uh… we err… I…"

Malik quickly covered his ears with his hand palms. "Don't say it, I don't even want to hear it." He fell face flat on the floor when Marik decided to bump into him, not knowing that the hikari had stopped running just moments ago.

"I'd better leave…" And Isis quickly ran out of the hotel.

Malik slowly got up and stared at Isis' retreating back. Then he turned around and stared at Rishid, who coughed uncomfortably under his stare.

Marik blinked. "What happened…?"

"Ask them…" Malik said pointing his finger at Rishid.

Marik looked expectantly at Rishid, waiting for some explanation.

"Err… I uhm… eh…" Rishid broke out in cold sweat. "I…" he took a deep breath. "Better go pack our clothes," he blurted out and dashed over to the nearest door, wanting to get away as far away from Master Malik as possible. When he opened the door he stopped. "We'll be leaving tomorrow for Egypt, Master Malik." And he went out off the room.

_In the late hours of the night_

"Malik," called Isis. "Rishid and I will be away for a while, okay? We'll be-"

"Yeah yeah," Malik said. "Don't bother telling me the details or I'll puck." He pushed the two out of the door. "Go have your fun." And he slammed the door shut.

"Ugh! Really, so GROSS. My sister and brother! Ewww…!" Malik shuddered.

Marik rolled his eyes. "They probably think the same about us, so stop whining."

Malik crossed his arms and huffed. "I'm not a baby, you idiot."

Marik chuckled and ruffled Malik's hair fondly. "No you're my baby," he said in a low voice and pulled Malik along with him to Malik's bedroom. And that whole night they… did stuff in that room.

_Before Malik's bedroom door_

While Marik and Malik were… doing stuff, they weren't alone. Oh no, someone was watching them. Someone with snow-white hair and a pale skin. He had names that let people shudder. Names like Evil Tomb Robber, King of Thieves, Evil Spirit of the Ring, Crazy Fucked Up Yami and Evil Snow Bunny from Hell.

This person was none other than Yami Bakura, or Bakura Ryou, as he called himself.

And even though the yami was a perverted bastard, he wasn't here peaking on them to horn himself up. No, Bakura was here to check on the two blond Egyptians and see if they were doing okay. Apparently, they were doing very well. Better than well.

Bakura smirked evilly. 'Finally the Rod will be mine. Then all that's left are Shadi's Scale and Key. Then I'll finally beat you, pharaoh Atemu. Mwuahahahah!'

He stared at the two blondes. 'Hmmm…' he thought. 'Marik is fucking Malik's brains out… the pharaoh probably wants to screw the life out of Yugi… Ryou and Bakura screwing… and-'

His eyes widened with shock. He did NOT just think that. No no no no no!

FLASHBACK

"I want to know how you got your own body."

Marik closed his eyes, smirking. "I see, so that's what you're after."

Bakura turning his body back to the Egyptian and glared. "Are you in or what, Ishtaru!" He was loosing his patience.

Marik opened his eyes, the smirk not leaving his face. "I'm in, Tomb Robber." He crossed his arms and continued. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into." And then, Marik his famous crazy psychotic laugh.

END FLASHBACK

Bakura widened his eyes, realisation dawning in on him. That's what Marik had meant then. By getting himself a body, he had needs as well. Or in this case… lusting for Ryou.

'Oh Ra, what have I gotten myself into…'

THE END (Unless you like lemons.)

_THANK YOU FOR READING. STAY TUNED FOR THE EXTRA CHAPTER…_

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story: __Aishiteiru-Haka-Kipa_, _akuavari_, _All The Yami's And Seto's Only, amanda.p., __AngelKelley17__, Angel-Star, __AnimeLoverAngel__animestargirl__, Aoi-Yume-Densetsu, __AvengerRevengeVengeanceSisters__Bellebelle3__BlackJackal__carolsi13__, Celestial Angel, chancake, chibi deathangel naja, __Clo-VecSeer__, crystalgazer789456, __Dark Magician Girl Hikaru__, dogsruleW, Double Vision, __Dragon-Charmer16__Dreigon Master of Dragons__, dukeylover24, emma, Eneko, __FireanIce__FireieGurl__Green Phantom Queen__Halo Sora__HANDHELD Uber Rei, Model 05__Hellgirl92293__Hikari-Aoi__, hikarinotenshi15, __Hikari's-dark-side-08__, Huge Malik Fan, __Ilikeyaoi__JackalGod__Jigoku Tenshi__, Julia and Crystal, __KaibasShadowGirl__, Kawaii Chibi Friends, Khylo, __Kittikat Jackson__Kotori-chan__Luke Wang__, Maia, Mailanee Angel, __Mandy Rules__, mariko, __marik's dark queen__, mew, __Millennium Girl__, nikolas3221, __Nokuri__Pihorist__PrepMassacre__Ra86__Ranma Higurashi__Rapturous Voice__Rishai Bakura__Ryua Malfoy_ _Sami, __Sami Ryou's Hikari__Samurai Angel__, Sarah1281, Serious Li (Kenta), Shinigamie, __Sirithiliel_ _sithlordmss, __Sour Schuyler__StormySkys__, Sutekina toki dakara, __Talk It Out__, T.Lei, trinn, __Tsuki-Neko-Chan__ (Alex), vicky, __WingedFincayran__x Faded Illusion x__XxXMe Need A LifeXxX__Yami Pandora__Y.BakuraY.Malik fan__, and the people I might have missed, and all the people who're still gonna review._


	37. Extra chapter

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

_**WARNING:** This is the very last chapter. And it's of course the lemon!_

_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THIS STORY.

* * *

_

Marik dragged Malik over to Malik's hotel-bedroom and an evil smile crept up the yami's features. Oh yes, this was going to be something they'd both never forget. He would make sure of it.

He pushed Malik down on the bed and pulled the boy in a rough kiss. Gods, he had wanted to do this for ages! Not having the patience to wait any longer he started stripping his hikari. Damn he was getting horny. He licked his lips when tanned skin revealed itself to him. Nice…

He wrapped his arms around Malik's waist and showered kisses all over Malik's upper body.

Malik moaned in pure bliss. Ra, he had died and this was the afterlife!

Hearing Marik's moan, Marik knew that continuing was the best option. Not that he minded… no, not at all… He started sucking on Malik's earlobe and a small giggle escaped Malik's lips. "Aww, don't tell me you can't do any better," Malik said in a mock-disappointed tone, trying to let Marik speed up the pace.

The naughty hikari immediately started working on the pants.

Hmmm, his hikari was right. He was being too slow right now. I mean, god, he wasn't Malik's grandfather! So, let's speed up the pace! He quickly pulled his shirt over his head.

Meanwhile Malik had finally gotten those annoying pants off and he quickly made work of the boxers, revealing Marik's aroused manhood.

Marik immediately dived for Malik's right nipple. He gently sucked on it, making his hikari shiver in pleasure and tangle his fingers the wild hair. Marik went over to the left one and gave it the same treatment and more. He licked the sensitive nipple already hardened from the earlier treatment.

"I want you _now_," Marik lowly whispered.

Malik chuckled lightly. "Then put your words into action, and give it to me…" he huskily purred into his yami's ear.

Marik slightly widened his eyes in surprise. God, that husky voice sounded _sexy_. He gave a dirty smirk. "I wouldn't mind you talking like that to me every day, Malik-boy."

Malik snorted indignantly and gave Marik a playful smack on his head. "Oh ha-ha, very funny, ya ass."

"Oh, but I'd rather _take your ass_," was Marik's clever remark. He gave Malik a wink.

A slight blush threatened to crawl up Malik's cheeks, but that didn't matter. He was already burning anyway. "You talk dirty, mister," he said.

"I know." Marik childishly stuck his tongue out at his lover, very out of character. But hell, he had been out of character for two entire months anyway.

The blush on Malik's cheeks quickly faded and a smirk made itself known on his lips. "You know," he whispered. "there are more things you can do with that tongue…" Ha, now he had a smart comeback again!

Malik quickly pulled his head up, capturing his lover's lips.

Marik was taken of by surprise with the sudden attack. Malik noticed this and took advantage of him, slipping his tongue inside the other's mouth. Malik flipped the two of them around on his bed, getting on top of his lover, but Marik decided to ruin his little fun and pulled him off.

"Like hell, I'm gonna let _you_ dominate me," he said, pushing Malik back onto his back and crawling on top of him. He brought his lips to Malik's earand whispered: "Sorry sweetie, but the uke-part suits you better."

Malik frowned. "The uke-part suits me better… You think I'm submissive?" He narrowed his eyes, eyeing Marik for a second, before wrapping his arms around the yam's neck and whispering seductively in Marik's ear. "What makes you think you can tame me, Master Marik?"

Marik looked slightly of guard, but in a second his usual smirk was restored back on his face. "Ah, so you're playing the wild-cat now, eh? You know, you shouldn't be rushing too hard. After all, since this _is_ you first time, you might not be able to handle it."

Malik huffed. "I can handle everything." he looked Marik in the eyes for a moment. "Especially _you_."

Marik raised an eyebrow. "Oh really…?" He smirked and his hands travelled up to Malik's legs. "You sure?" He ran them up and down, caressing his hikari's legs, before parting them.

Malik stiffened, widening his eyes and biting his bottom lip. Suddenly his confidence had left him…

Marik noticed this and a worried look threatened to break through his smirking feature, as he looked at his hikari. "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"Y-yeah," Malik stuttered. "Of- of course." He forced a smile on his face.

Marik nodded, even though he didn't buy any of that crap. "Don't worry," he said, trying to sooth the other. "I'll be gentle, just relax." He looked around. "Do you have any lubrication?"

Shifting nervously on his spot, Malik shook his head negative.

Marik shrugged. "I guess this will work too," he said and brought his fingers to his lips to suck on them, wetting them.

The sight made Malik shiver slightly in fear. But it also… made him quite aroused.

Marik took his fingers out of his mouth and inserted them in Malik's entrance.

First one… he could feel Malik's tense muscles around his finger. He let the boy adjust to the feeling. Then another one… and he used scissor-movements to stretch the entrance. A third one… and he pulled them in and out of Malik. He felt Malik shiver at the touch.

Marik pulled his fingers out of Malik and gave a reassuring smile. With one quick move he rammed himself inside of Malik, holding onto Malik's hips.

Malik gave a yelp in surprise. However, Marik ignored him and continued ramming on and on into him with a steady pace. It took Malik a moment to recover from his surprise, but as he did, he wrapped both his legs and arms around Marik and hesitantly rocked back, returning him the favour.

Erotic noises filled the room, as the two retreated in their own little world, them and the rhythm of their lovemaking the only things that still existed.

Malik mewed softly, his sight clouded by lust. The low moans that irrupted from Marik's throat, right into his ear, and the way Marik moved, each time ramming harder faster and deeper into him, made him craving for more.

And more did he get! Suddenly Marik hit a strange spot inside of him, making Malik cry out in surprise. The feeling was just mind-exploding!

Marik quickly stopped, at the sudden change in reaction he got from Malik, thinking he might have done something bad. "Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

Malik blinked, getting out of his bliss. He looked at Marik. "Eh? Yeah, I'm fine," he nodded. He wanted nothing more than his lover to continue. "Really, I'm okay. Just keep going!"

Marik nodded and obeyed, once again started ramming into Malik, each time hitting that sweet spot and driving Malik crazy.

Malik moaned out loud, having never felt anything like this before. If he had known sex would be this great, he would have done it years ago.

Marik felt himself coming and wanted Malik to come with him. He let his right hand travel down lower and let it slip around Malik's cock, starting to pump him.

God, this was driving Malik over his edge. He threw his head back and trusted with all his strength. Just a few moments later he came with a loud moan, letting his cum spill into Marik's hand and over both of their bodies.

Right after him Marik gave a low growl, He too came burying his seed deep inside of Malik. They both panted heavily and didn't want to part, so they stayed in this position just a while longer.

And they never knew a certain Thief had been watching them the whole time…

THE END

(for real this time…)

* * *

_THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO READ AND REVIEWED THIS STORY. I REALLY APPRECIATE IT._


End file.
